Dragons and Thrones: Final War - The Dragon Queen Rises
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Tensions mount as Daenerys looks to unite Westeros against the oncoming threat of Corypheus, meanwhile Alistair and Celene attempt to do the same in Thedas, but there are forces opposed to them that are not going to give in without a fight. Meanwhile, the untied forces of Essos face friction when one amongst them is killed, with Hawke demanding retribution.
1. Prologue: Anders

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Prologue of my new crossover story, as always, the prologue POV character dies, so, brace yourself, also interesting in this is who kills him. Anyway, get ready for we are about to being the first of the two part finale to my Dragon Age and Game of Thrones crossover, so, let's get started.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Prologue: Anders**

The thirty-seven year old man sighed as he looked around the city of Yunkai. Anders still couldn't believe he was here, actually working for something this big.

' _After everything I did, back in Kirkwall, the destruction and death...For me to not only be spared, but to end up as part of something so much bigger than myself.'_ He mused. _'I joined Queen Daenerys, as part of a deal...she spares my life, and I work for her. Now we've conquered the slaver cities and spread word of the truth threat, Corypheus.'_

Anders glared at that, remembering his own past history with the evil corrupted Magister, just like Hawke and his other companions. Now, thanks to the hard efforts of himself, Hawke, Fenris and several others, they had helped Queen Daenerys as she prepared to stand against Corypheus, who was planning to utilize his full armies to conquer Thedas, Essos and Westeros together.

Shaking his head and moving from his vantage point overlooking the city, Anders continued to muse. _'Still, it's not easy, we've somehow managed to unite the various peoples of Essos for this battle...But Westeros and Thedas...Well, Westeros mostly.'_

That was why Daenerys had gone with an army of her own to Westeros, already aware she had allies there who would join her, ready to try and unite the lands. Plans were already in place to unite Thedas too. They could only hope they'd be ready on time to face Corypheus.

' _No matter what it takes; I will earn my redemption.'_ Anders swore to himself.

Unfortunately, that would never come to pass; for at that moment, he became aware of a sharp pain, before he stumbled and fell, only for someone to grab him.

"Who…?" He choked out.

The man replied calmly. "No one."

With that Anders cried out as he felt more pain and realized right away he was dying, the last thing he saw was the man who killed him, removing his own face, another underneath it, and then, hearing the shouts before darkness overtook him and life left him, cutting his quest for redemption cruelly short.

* * *

End of chapter, so, already things are looking problematic, what does this bode for the future, we can only wait and see, read and review please.


	2. Jon I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 1 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we'll need to wait until the perspective shifts to Dorne before we find that out :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
EarthBorn93: Thanks, well, all the Prologue characters die, even Corypheus in story 1 in a way, the body he had at that point died, can't remember to be honest and well, we'll see.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; actually Corypheus has nothing to do with this for two reasons. First, remember the last time we saw him, at Temple of Mythal, he's still recovering from that and two, why waste time with assassin's when you have three massive armies and are looking to make a major conquest with them? If he had used assassin's surely Hawke would have been his target, not Anders? Actually, remember, Braavos is part of the current alliance, so things are a bit more complicated than that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story, a small beginning to set the tone of things at the Wall, with some exceptions, a lot of the first chapters for the POV characters will be that way.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Standing by the window that looked out over the courtyard of Castle Black, Jon Snow stood in the Lord Commander's office, ill at ease. He sighed; he had not expected things to happen as they did, yet now, here he was, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, their leader, the one they now looked to, in charge of maintaining their alliance with the Free Folk and of course he was now the one's the two present Grey Warden's came to.

' _Pyp too, he's one of the Grey Warden's now too...'_ He reminded himself; before his gaze became worried again. _'The nights are starting to get longer, set in quicker...the snows are beginning...Winter is truly coming, does it have anything to do with, with what I've been hearing...Corypheus, the White Walkers, this, Night King...the Darkspawn.'_

He knew an attack by this massive force of undead and evil creatures was coming, they all did, they just didn't know when. What was more, they were still waiting for answers, things had been changing south of the Wall, of that he knew, but still, there was no answer to any of the ravens he had sent out yet.

Most of the information he knew about Corypheus and the others he only found by familiarizing himself with the late Lord Commander Mormont's reports after taking up the post himself. It did not do much to help his confidence, particularly about their chances.

But he knew, if things hadn't changed in Westeros, if the land was still divided and in turmoil, reinforcements would be hard to come by. He just hoped they could endure until something was done about the situation. It would take all they had to meet this threat, until then, all they could do was hold their ground and hope.

He had issues on a more personal level too. _'_ _What do I do...things have got even more complicated now...at least, trying to explain it would be more complicated.'_

As he thought about that, he turned to the only other person in the room, Ygritte. Seeing him turn she smiled and addressed him.

"Decided to join us again, I see."

He sighed. "Ygritte, we're in a serious situation now..."

She nodded, suddenly sombre. "I know, I was just trying to…

He smiled lightly; understanding. There was a momentary silence before she spoke again.

"What's troubling you, you only look into the distance like that when there's something on your mind?"

Jon pondered briefly before responding. "Apart from the obvious, I don't quite know where to begin. But, I feel that, despite everything we've said before. I'm now Lord  
Commander, which could affect, well...us."

Ygritte shook her head. "Oh Gods, you cannot...Jon."

He tried to head this off; he knew he wouldn't be able to say it right, and now, here he was already having problems.

Shaking his head, Jon spoke quickly.

"Please, just...I am the Lord Commander no, someone the Night's Watch look to, to provide an example...This will be complicated." He paused before adding. "I just, don't know how to go about this, especially after everything that's happened."

Hearing this, Ygritte sighed. "Oh Jon...you need to calm down."

He turned back to her incredulous. "Calm, Ygritte..."

"You're more anxious about us, than you are about an impending attack, you really need to calm down, and get your priorities straight. Worry more about those trying to attack us, alright." She insisted.

He bowed his head, but finally had to admit she was right.

"I, I suppose you're right, alright then." He said at last before sitting down.

Walking over to the window herself Ygritte looked out and grinned.

"Besides, you're not the only one with woman problems, see." She commented.

Confused, Jon approached to see what she was talking about. He soon got his answer for there, in the courtyard below, was Sam, with him was Gilly, the two of them doing what they could to care for Gilly's baby.

"If you are going to change anything..." Ygritte explained. "Don't just think about it for yourself, consider others too like them."

Nodding Jon agreed with her; she had a very good point.

He continued to watch Sam and Gilly below, they talked quietly together and couldn't help but wonder what was on their minds.

Shaking his head, he turned away. _'What are they thinking...Hmm, the way things are going, I can't just leave things. King Alistair of Ferelden, what he told me.'_

He recalled what the man had told him; that man was a strange one, a King and a Grey Warden. It had been he who mentioned that the Night's Watch needed to change, or it was doomed to simply destroy itself.

Jon found himself agreeing and now he was beginning to wonder if maybe he ought to start giving the idea of change some serious thought.

Otherwise he wasn't sure they'd survive the coming war.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Hawke I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke felt almost numb as he stood within a cool, closed off room within Meereen. He was standing, looking at Anders' body; which had been laid on the table before him, being preparation for his funeral.

' _How could this have...there is no reason for this to be...'_ He thought in shock. _'Dammit, why?'_

He bowed his head; Anders had been doing so much, attempting to try and right the wrongs he had committed, to redeem himself. But it had been cruelly cut short by this senseless murder.

Hawke was distraught at the loss of his friend. _'How can this...Maker; what am I going to do; this cannot just be left...I need answers, but to find them, I don't...'_

"Hawke."

He started and turned; managing a small smile at the sound of Merrill's soft voice. The young Elven woman that had so completely won Hawke's heart gently reached up, cupping his face.

"We will find answers, they're there somewhere, we just need to find them." She said reassuringly.

Hawke sighed and knew she was right. "Of course; we'll do this Merrill; we'll get answers, Anders will have justice."

Smiling sadly, Merrill nodded. "Yes."  
Kissing softly the two turned to Anders and paid what respects they could before leaving the room.

Outside, standing against the wall, they found Fenris, staring off into the middle distance; but he focused when they approached him.

"Hawke; I...I'm sorry." He said sadly. "When I saw what happened, I tried to stop them. I was forced to kill one of them."

Hawke nodded. "It's alright, I understand...how many were there?"

"Two." Fenris admitted. "But...while I did manage to capture the other one, he...he's taken poison. Dead. Now we have nothing."

Hawke sighed but Merrill shook her head.

"No Fenris; we can still find something, maybe there are clues on their bodies?" She suggested.

Hawke nodded; that was true. So, with Fenris leading the way, they made their way to another building, where the bodies of the assassins were currently being stored.

Entering the dank room, Hawke nodded to the guards who stepped back. He approached the bodies and looked at them. They were fairly nondescript men, clad in simple dark robes. Examining their person uncovered something unsettling. One of them had a strange pouch and in it was said unsettling discovery.

"What is that, a mask?" Fenris asked; looking at it in distaste.

Hawke shook his head. "Yes but...it's an actual face...used as a mask..."

Merrill grimaced. "That's; horrible; could; could the other one be…?"

Turning to him, Hawke reached up, unsure and then, sure enough, the face was easily removed, revealing it to be a 'mask' just like the one he already held.

"This is not like any magic I've seen before."

Fenris shook his head. "More dark magic, as if we need more."

Hawke just sighed; this was certainly more complicated, they needed answers; so there was only one option now.

* * *

Hawke looked around warily as he sat in the great meeting room, the various representatives of the various Free Cities that now formed this alliance sat around him.

"We have a serious issue here; as I am sure many of you now know...one of my greatest friends was killed, murdered, in Yunkai." He explained; keeping his tone steady and serious. "The killers are dead, but we have their bodies and have...uncovered some unsettling things about them."

There was an air of unease, many of those present began whispering, all of them clearly worried and shaken by Anders death.

He paused before then continuing. "I must have answers. I am more than certain that these killers, they are, well, I am certain someone here will know who they are. Can anyone tell me anything...about these men?"

As he said it, he gestured towards the door. They all looked, startled as they saw the doors open and Fenris drag the bodies of both men into the centre of the room, throwing them onto the floor.

"They had almost no personal effects on them, simply weapons." Hawke explained as he stepped down until he stood by the bodies. "And...these."

He threw the 'masks' down onto the floor next to the bodies, for all to see. Stony silence fell, as Hawke noted all eyes turned in one direction, towards the two representatives from Braavos.

That caught Hawke's attention as he too turned to them.

"Gentlemen, is there something you wish to tell us?"

It was then that the representative of Pentos, Illyrio stood up.

"Hawke." He said warily. "Be careful, these men...they were hired to kill your friend, they are the Faceless Men...based in Braavos."

Hawke glowered; he had heard much talk of the Faceless Men since he met the Essos people. He was shocked by the things he heard, while not keen on Assassins to begin with, he felt these people were even worse than the Antivan Crows.

' _At least the Crows aren't petty...they'll take contracts that are mainly politically motivated.'_ Hawke recalled. _'These Faceless Men will kill anyone so long as their price is met. Honestly, accepting a contract by a woman who only wanted a rival killed for getting a part she wanted in some performance or other...Pathetic.'_

He had heard all these rumours and was disgusted by it.

"So...it was the Assassin's...in your city, that killed Anders?" Hawke began, his tone turning dangerous as he turned to the Braavosi.

Clearly anxious they fidgeted until one spoke. "Hawke, we...we have bigger matters, our alliance..."

Hawke shook his head. "You're the ones threatening the alliance with this...you think this should go unpunished. I am sorry, I won't let it..."

"You; your land has Assassins too and you..." The second representative cried out.

"Would be hunting them down if they were the ones that killed Anders. But they didn't, your Assassins did, so I'm going after them." He growled. "Now, I am demanding justice and I expect you to deliver."

They shook their heads desperately.

Hawke sighed; well aware of the mutterings from all the other members of the alliance.

"You are putting yourself on dangerous ground. I would advise giving up these...pet assassins of yours, for your own sake." He snarled. "I will put it simply, I will handle things myself; I am hunting down your precious Faceless Men. Your choice will determine if I just have to deal with them, or anyone you mistakenly make get in my way."

With that he turned and stalked from the hall, the rage still boiling beneath the surface.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, I can agree with you to an extent, grief was fuelling his reaction, but I always saw Hawke as the kind of man, you do something like that to his friends, then be prepared for hell to be unleashed upon you. Also, sorry, that won't work, the Faceless Men are only to be dealt with one way, absolute destruction, it's all they deserve. Well, that's not really going to feature, mainly on the grounds that we won't see Oldtown, let alone the Citadel, the only Maester's we'll really see are Luwin (who is more focused on his duties to the Starks) and Pycelle (who has other matters on his mind).**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

The sounds of the cheering and merrymaking was still going on, even though it had been days. Shaking his head, Varric turned to find himself face to face with Asha.

"Your Grace?" He queried; greeting the new Queen of the Iron Islands.

She laughed and shook her head. "Just Asha is fine Varric, you did help get me here after all."

Varric nodded slowly. "So; are these celebrations going to last much longer?"

"Until the drink is done, or they simply can't keep any more down. We've had precious little to celebrate in some time, so..." She explained, trailing off.

Varric had to admit, that made sense; it was rather obvious after all. Pondering for a moment, he sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I hope they'll still be ready, you all need to prepare." He explained. "The Iron Islands can't be caught off guard, when...whatever happens next regarding Corypheus happens."

Asha nodded. "We will be. Not all of us are celebrating, there are those who are making preparations for war."

Varric grinned. "Well I'm glad to hear it, I'd hate to see my hard work go to waste."

They both laughed at his joke before Varric became serious again.

He knew there was another issue to consider. "What about the upcoming war for the Iron Throne, this will be integral to ensure Westeros can be united to stand against Corypheus..."

Asha sighed. "True, but...I am taking no chances...we will maintain neutrality until a favourable position can be negotiated."

"Meaning?"

"We will side with whoever the winner is." Was Asha's calm reply.

Varric nodded, he couldn't say fairer than that.

There was a short pause, before then Asha queried.

"So, I take you are leaving now?"

Varric nodded. "Yeah, I've got to get back, I've been away from too long. I've done all I can here, I'll be needed with my friends."

Asha surprised him by actually walking with him towards the docks where his ship was still waiting.

"The least I can do is see you off, after everything you've done for us." She explained in response to his surprise.

Varric grinned at that. "Well, thank you."

Reaching his ship, Varric got on board and Asha helped him set up.

"Well, farewell Varric Tethras." Asha said at last. "May good fortune keep us both, in the battles to come."

Casually waving Varric replied. "And the same to you, Queen Asha Greyjoy."

So it was they parted ways and Varric turned his full attention to sailing, he had a long way to go, all the way back to Meereen.

* * *

As he sailed through the open waters, he began to consider everything that had changed, ever since the explosion and union of the worlds happen.

' _Hard to believe it's only been a couple of years...So much has happened, so much lost, found...where are we even going with this?'_ He wondered to himself. _'I just hope all these troubles we're currently having are resolved soon...or it'll be too late.'_

After all, it was a big risk they were taking, trying to do what they were doing. It left Varric with one chief fear, that Corypheus wouldn't wait for them to be ready.

He sighed, worried; knowing the danger and risks of their plan; how it was leaving a lot to chance.

' _We are practically gambling on his arrogance, that he'll wait for us to be ready, because he wants to crush us at our best.'_ He thought to himself. _'But that; that may be how he wants us to think, to call our bluff...'_

It was a dangerous game, but one they had to play. He knew they had no other option, they couldn't see any other plans. So, doing his best to bury his worries, he prepared for the rest of his voyage, which was thankfully peaceful and he soon docked in Meereen and left the docks all reasonably quickly.

* * *

But it was to a sombre city he arrived and was worried.

' _What the, what is going on?'_

He was growing more anxious the more he moved through the city; until finally he saw Merrill.

"Daisy, what's going on?"

Turning she gasped. "Varric!"

She hugged him tightly, surprising him.

"Whoa, easy there?"

She stepped back. "Oh sorry, I just...oh, I'm just glad you're here. Maybe you can help?"

"Help Daisy, I need to know what's going on." He replied; incredulous.

Merrill bit her lip, and looked saddened, which just worried Varric even more.

* * *

Varric wasn't sure where to begin; he stood in the chamber now, looking at Anders dead body, laid out for the funeral. Hawke stood nearby, still glaring. Merrill had told him everything that had happened and the difficulties, especially due to the now nervous and fearful state of their Braavos allies.

He thought for a moment. _'I understand where Hawke's coming from and I don't blame him...But, this is getting us nowhere.'_

Stepping forward Varric approached Hawke.

"Sovereign for thoughts, Hawke?"

Turning Hawke's eyes widened. "Varric, when did you get back?"

"Not that long ago...Daisy told me everything." He replied. "Hawke, I get your anger, I understand; but..."

Hawke sighed. "I'm not...not as angry as I was. But I still intend to 'resolve' this issue with the Faceless Men...Braavos must either give them up, or I will just have to fight through any that get in my path. This cannot be left alone."

Varric nodded. "I agree but...when you lose your temper, you forget to be diplomatic. Leave it to me, alright...I can be diplomatic and bullshit. I'll get the Braavosi to agree to give us free reign on the Faceless Men."

"If anyone can, it's you Varric." Hawke admitted. "Alright, I'll leave this to you."

Varric nodded and began making his way out of the chamber, already thinking, trying to figure out how to approach the Braavosi. All the same he could only think one thing, that in his eyes, summed up this situation perfectly.

' _Well shit.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Morrigan I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Indeed; ah, well, the matter of the Faceless Men will be dealt with, without too much 'fanfare' for lack of a better word.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Morrigan sighed as she stood in her chambers. She was busy preparing herself for the upcoming grand event to be held in the Empire of Orlais at this moment.

' _Grand Duchess Florianne is finally able to make her move.'_ She recalled. _'We have made all arrangements, the Orlesian Civil War has ended for now, a ceasefire.'_

Morrigan herself and Florianne had worked hard to negotiate this ceasefire between Empress Celene and the claimant to the throne, Grand Duke Gaspard, Florianne's brother.

She sighed sadly as she considered. _'So much has happened at once; now we're in desperate race against time...we need these peace talks to succeed, or we'll be easy prey for Corypheus.'_

She was getting ready for the grand ball being held in the Winter Palace, which Florianne had decided to host; it was the perfect cover for the peace talks, unfortunately it also put another element of danger into this delicate situation.

' _Florianne and I are both worried; Corypheus knows about these talks and the last thing he wants is Orlais to unite. This chaos makes his plans much easier to implement after all.'_ She mused. _'Florianne and I were both worried about the possibility of an assassin sneaking into the ball to kill Celene.'_

With another sigh she tried to compose herself; making sure she was suitable dressed for the ball.

She was dressed up for the ball, wearing a dark red velvet dress with gold embroidery, it featured a plunging neckline, all in all a very simple but eye-catching dress.

' _Kieran's choice...how does he think up...I swear, I better not meet Leliana there, if she shows up and sees me in this...'_ She thought; shaking her head.

After all, it had been Leliana's idea in the first place, to try and get her into a dress exactly like this. It was then she realized she could easily figure out if her fears were true or not. She turned to her son who was seated at the other end of the room, reading.

"Kieran."

The boy turned, smiling. "You look nice Mother."

Smiling in response she replied. "Thank you. Kieran, I need to know; the upcoming ball, will there…?"

"Yes, the assassin is there. Hiding in plain sight, the last person anyone expects." He explained, without her needing to finish her statement.

She sighed, she might have expected as much.

"I see, thank you Kieran." She said softly. "Alright; I'll be making sure that you are well taken care of while I am away. But be careful, understand, be careful who you talk to and do not use any of your powers."

Kieran nodded. "Yes mother, I understand."

She nodded and sighed; shaking her head, this was going to be worse than she thought, but she had to focus, it was her only option.

She left her chambers and, after making sure Kieran was well taken are of, she began to make her way to the throne room. On the way she began to muse about the letter she had sent.

' _Did Alistair receive it...I know it's a desperate move, relying on_ him _of all people for help.'_ She wondered. _'But he may be our last hope; if worst comes to worst, his sword arm will prove invaluable. Plus, we need Ferelden represented...we need to ensure that we can form the alliance needed to take down Corypheus and his forces.'_

She knew it was all a desperate gamble and that was what she hated most about it; but she also knew there was no other choice. Meeting Celene she noted that she was also already prepared for the ball.

"Your Radiance?"

Celene smiled softly. "Ah good, Morrigan, I am glad to see you...I hope will accompany me as we journey to the Winter Palace?"

"Of course." Morrigan replied. "I am worried however, Your Radiance...There are talks of; sabotage attempts for these talks; perhaps even an assassin sneaking into the talks...ready to kill you."

Celene nodded slowly as she descended from the throne and stood by Morrigan.

"I have heard such talk, I know the danger...but I am prepared to take the risk; I cannot let fear of this stop me, or we will have no future." She replied.

Morrigan sighed; she had to admit, Celene had a point.

So, they had no other choice; but Morrigan was prepared to meet this too; just as Celene was. But she still had to know.

"Your Radiance, these people I spoke of, possible saboteurs, I speak of...Briala and..."

Celene shook her head. "Briala is going to be present yet, at my invitation, as the Elven Ambassador."

Morrigan almost laughed. "You think of everything it seems, Your Radiance, very well."

Smiling warmly Celene led the way and together they departed the palace, entered the royal carriage and then from there, left Val Royeaux and made their way towards the Winter Palace and their destiny, whatever it may be.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Tyrion I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he stood at the prow of his ship. It was almost time. They would be reaching Lannisport soon and it wouldn't be long before battle was upon them. He just hoped the element of surprise would allow them to successfully take over without spilling too much blood.

He pondered his concerns as he turned from the prow. _'I never imagined I would be leading an attack on my own home...But, this has to be done.'_

He began making his way towards the stairs that would lead below decks. As he did so he observed the soldiers with him, all ready to begin. He had been quite precise in his instructions, so they knew that he was trying to do this with minimal casualties; although he knew that death and battle would be unavoidable here, he was making certain there would be no needless slaughter.

' _Lannisport is our first target, we take over Lannisport, then Casterly Rock is next. Following that, comes the tricky part.'_ He mused to himself.

He had done this for one reason, despite everything that had happened to him, he was actually trying to save his family. That was why he had approached Queen Daenerys with his plan and she had accepted. Although it did mean he would have to fight members of his own family first. Heading down below decks he made his way to his cabin on board the ship.

Sitting down he joined Josephine and Dorian who were also present, ready to begin discussing the final points of their plans.

"So, we will soon be there; we will obviously have to act swiftly and attack before anyone in the city can react." Tyrion commented. "The first difficulty is in doing just that."

Dorian smiled softly. "I can handle that part, Tyrion. Our ships will be able to arrive without much interference."

Nodding Tyrion turned to Josephine. "Obviously, after we take over the city...there's going to be some tempers to cool."

"Leave that to me, we will have to establish control over key buildings if we are to succeed in taking over. After that, I will begin negotiations." She replied with a soft smile.

Also smiling, Tyrion nodded. "Yes; well, we've planned everything out, we know what we're going, our only hope is things go as smoothly as we planned. But then, anything can happen, we have to be ready."

They both nodded and soon it was time. The lookout had called to say Lannisport was now visible on the horizon. Tyrion and Dorian hurried up on deck, all the ships were getting ready as they sailed.

At Dorian's earlier suggestion, they did not sail in a battle formation, but rather, took on a formation used by merchant ships sailing together. It was then it became clear why as Dorian ensured they'd get right up to Lannisport without a challenge.

Casting his magic, Dorian covered the ships in a glamour, which made them appear to be nothing more than merchant ships.

* * *

Standing upon the wall that stood over Lannisport's gate, Tyrion smiled. The plan had gone off without a hitch; Dorian's glamour had worked and now, they had control of the city.

' _Apart from some stubborn soldiers who refused surrender, we were able to take the city by surprise and capture those that could fight...They surrendered pretty quickly and we didn't have to shed much blood.'_ He reflected in relief. _'Josephine is hard at work, bringing Lannisport back into order...But now we face the next step.'_

Lannisport was just the first place, next they needed to take on Casterly Rock. Luckily Tyrion knew it like the back of his hand and knew it's weak point; the sewers.

Smirking a little at this he reflected. _'I should know that of course, I helped construct them...The perfect route to open the gates from the inside...and since we're still have the element of surprise. Things should go relatively smoothly up to that part at least.'_

He knew things could go wrong, but had to remain positive; as leader his behaviour affected the morale of his soldiers after all. So it was with Josephine remaining in Lannisport to continue attending to the matters of restoring order, Tyrion and Dorian led their army out, towards Casterly Rock, preparing to move and begin their plan under cover of darkness as night fell.

Once they were in position, hidden from sight by the darkness of night, no torches, waiting outside Casterly Rock, Tyrion knew the most dangerous part of claiming the cities had come. After this, the danger would come from trying to keep them. But right now, the biggest danger was slipping into Casterly Rock, unseen. It would be harder than Lannisport, but Tyrion again wanted to keep casualties to a minimum, but knew that some deaths would be inevitable.

"Alright." He said quietly. "We're ready to begin, remember, wait for the gates to open. Dorian...you know what to do."

The Mage nodded and prepared; meanwhile Tyrion, along with a select few hand-picked soldiers began creeping closer to the castle; heading for the outlet where the sewers emptied from. Tyrion's memory proved to be accurate and they soon entered via the sewers. A long dark and unpleasant journey it was.

' _The less I think of this...fragrant trip, the better.'_ Was all Tyrion thought about it afterwards.

Luckily, things went to plan and they were soon opening the gates, thus beginning their attack in earnest.

* * *

By midday, Casterly Rock was also subdued. As Tyrion predicted, there was more fighting and casualties than in Lannisport. But thankfully, not excessively so. Seating in the Lord's seat in Casterly Rock's great hall; Tyrion knew this was just the beginning however.

Now he had to try and get the whole of the Westerlands under control and ensure they would not attack Daenerys from behind as she marched upon King's Landing. There were still many people about; things were still tense and would likely remain so until Josephine arrived and the two of them could get to work calming things down.

Not that he couldn't make a start of course, but he knew, with two people skilled in such matters, things would go a lot faster.

But first, he found himself dealing with a family matter. "Dorna, this is not..."

"Of course it's not the time, it will never be the time." She snapped, glaring at him. "So, it's all true them, you have turned traitor on us."

Tyrion shook his head. "Hardly. I am trying to save House Lannister; it is this very...occupation that will actually keep us alive, if you stop to think about it."

Dorna shook her head however. "You mean it is this occupation that will allow you to claim these lands while feeding us all to your Dragon Queen. Don't think I don't know Tyrion."

"What you know and what is truth are two different things."

Dorna however merely glared at him and stalked off; leaving Tyrion shocked by her outburst.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but muse.

' _Uncle Kevan...you have awoken a lion in that woman.'_

He then saw Dorian talking angrily with someone at the far end of the hall. The man looked somewhat similar to Dorian, only clean-shaven, his hair wasn't quite as styled and he showed some small signs of advanced age.

' _That must be his father, Halward.'_ Tyrion reflected, before then letting sarcasm take over. _'Well, this is off to a fine start.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Oh and don't waste my time moaning about not showing battle scenes, there is more to GOT than battles and Tyrion's story isn't about battles, you want battles, wait until we get close to the end, for a large and crucial battle to occur, any comments moaning about battles will be ignored.


	7. Jaime I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, thought you'd like her, you'll especially like this chapter too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I know you don't. But I also know there will be some whiners out there who will.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

To say things were tense in King's Landing would be an understatement. Especially for Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He faced a difficult time, however, he still had some success, it was trying to maintain and capitalize on that success that was proving most difficult now.

' _I just hope my letter arrives in Dorne in time...I don't care if_ they _hold her trial and deal with her or send her here for it...just so long as she faces justice.'_ He reflected. _'It is the matter of Tyrion's trial that I care about.'_

The she he had been thinking of was the Magical Advisor, Vivienne De Fer. His brother Tyrion had been framed by Vivienne; with more than willing help from their sister Cersei, with killing the former High Septon.

However Jaime had unearthed evidence that showed Vivienne was the actual killer. Vivienne was currently in Dorne, spying on Princess Myrcella, looking for any chance to end Myrcella's upcoming marriage into the Martell family, simply for Cersei's own selfish reasons.

Jaime shook his head at that. _'Of course being familiar with the more brutal game Orlesians play with politics, Vivienne thought she was untouchable and decided to ensure Cersei got what she wanted, just to increase her own power. Well that stops here and now.'_

He had uncovered the evidence, revealed it to both the Small Council and the Royal Court and sent word to Dorne, he just prayed that this would spell the end of that woman, before she did any more damage.

He wasn't alone in the room as he mused on this however, Brienne was with him too.

"Jaime, what...what should we do now?" She queried. "Everything we've found, it..."

He nodded. "I know. We have all the evidence, we also have the witnesses that can prove Tyrion's innocence. But Cersei just won't leave well enough alone. We have to protect them."

Brienne nodded. "From what I recall, not just them."

"Yes, there are others too; who can raise reasonable doubt in Her Grace's trial." Jamie confirmed.

He was referring to Queen Margaery Tyrell; wide of his 'nephew' King Tommen. She was currently imprisoned by the Faith on false charges of adultery and treason, the latter coming from something as simple and obvious as a piece of Red Lyrium, the main weapon of their real enemy Corypheus, being found in her room.

' _Anyone could have placed it there; but Cersei takes it for truth...maybe she placed it there, or had someone do it.'_ He reflected bitterly.

In the end, Jaime had to leave, he had an appointment to keep. But Brienne reassured him, she would take charge of the protection details. So it was, Jaime was able to go to his upcoming meeting with the High Sparrow, with a clear mind.

* * *

Entering the Sept he found the old man waiting for him. Jaime suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting tired of the High Sparrow's overbearing, high and mighty attitude. The man seemed to take issue with everything, when he was failing to do his duties properly. Then there were the rumours he had been hearing, rumours which made things even more troubling.

"So, you finally decided to show up." The old man greeted him.

Jaime shook his head. "I had duties to attend to, High Holiness, I know that may seem a foreign concept to you."

Visibly bristling the High Sparrow shot back. "I am well aware of my duties..."

"Then I suggest you start carrying them out." Jaime replied; cutting off the old man before he could reply. " _All_ of them."

Shaking his head, the High Sparrow seemed to decide to get to the point.

"I am well aware of your...game, Jaime Lannister." He remarked, his tone darkening. "You would be wise to stop interfering in matters that do not concern you. It will cause you nothing but trouble."

Aware of what he was talking about, Jaime replied. "Oh, but Her Grace's trial does concern me, especially when it is founded on such...flimsy evidence."

The High Sparrow glared; looking around ready to start yelling; but Jaime didn't care.

He came here, expecting a reasonable discourse, but apparently not.

"Since you have offered me a kind warning, I offer you the same. You shouldn't be interfering in matters that don't concern you." He explained calmly. "I've heard of the way your treat people; especially those who follow different religions. So, just because they disagree with you..."

The High Sparrow spat. "They follow false gods, ours is the true faith and..."

"Anyone can claim their religion is the true faith. The truth is, there is no proof, and persecuting those who do not follow your faith...only spells disaster for it, not more converts." Jaime shot back. "You should be careful, did you think I would not hear of this. I cannot leave the castle without people swarming to me with their tales, their pleas...Do not forget that I am still the Hero of King's Landing and Basalit-an."

Jaime saw how the man paused at that; he hated having to bring those titles up, but if it gave him an edge in this argument, he would use them.

Both titles he had earned during the Qunari attack on the city at the very end of the previous year, after he had slain the Arishok in single combat. This gave him an advantage in winning the people's hearts.

Shaking his head, the High Sparrow calmly and cryptically replied. "No matter what foolishness you believe, Jaime Lannister, the Faith will prevail."

With that the High Sparrow turned and stalked out, ready to begin his 'preaching'.

Jaime shook his head, another fruitless conversation, he was going to have to do something and soon.

"Cousin."

He turned to see Lancel standing there.

Startled Jaime spoke. "I thought you were going to the front lines again…?"

Lancel nodded. "I am, but before I go, I need to talk to you, about His Holiness...And show you something."

Confused and a little worried, Jaime nodded and followed Lancel as they began making their way down to the ancient cells beneath the Grand Sept.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Lancel shook his head. "I will explain all soon. You were right about His Holiness. I looked and I saw, I recalled your words, he's engaging in such, unethical policies under a veil of religious fervour."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "I prefer the term fanaticism."

"It's not just Her Grace being kept in these dungeons, but any Qunari converts he manages to get his hands on too." Lancel explained sadly. "Worse than that...you are absolutely positive, that was His Holiness you were speaking to?"

That stopped Jaime cold.

"What do you mean?"

"You are certain it was him?" Lancel asked again.

Nodding Jaime replied. "Of course."

Lancel then, wordlessly, opened a nearby cell, far out of the way of anyone's attention. He then stepped inside, motioning for Jaime to follow. Doing so, Jaime froze at what he saw inside.

Inside the cell was a corpse, it had clearly been there for some time, decaying, especially going by the smell. Despite the decay however, there was no denying who it was.

"This is...His Holiness?"

Lancel nodded. "You see it too, yet we just saw him, up above, you even spoke to him."

Jaime examined the body gingerly and grimaced. "This is no mere disguise; something...terrible is going on here."

"What are you thinking?"

"This is quite a Demon from the Fade...from Thedas." Jaime replied. "I know of a Templar in the city, named Keran...I'll talk to him about it, he might be able to shed some light on what is happening."

Lancel nodded and then spoke again. "That's not all; there's something else, something...that has a more human source."

With that he gestured for Jaime to follow and he did so, reaching the sepulchre, beneath the Sept.

"Gods, this is all…?" Jaime gasped upon seeing what was stored in here.

Lancel nodded. "I think we both know who is behind this?"

Jaime nodded. "Yes, most certainly. This goes too far. I'll have someone take care of this right away Lancel, don't worry...I know just what to do with this."

Nodding Lancel and Jaime left, both of them aware that things just got more complicated.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the plot thickens, issues with the High Sparrow may be more complicated than they appear, and, well, it should be obvious what Jaime and Lancel have just found at the end there :)


	8. Bran I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, enjoy.

Forgot to mention at the start, this story takes place in 300AL or, for the Thedas calendar, 9:42 Dragon.

Also, some important character ages:

Robb: 21

Sansa: 18

Arya: 16

Bran: 15

Rickon: 10

Myrcella: 18

Tommen: 15

Gendry: 21

Meera: 20

Jojen: 17

Talisa: 21

Podrick: 18

Shireen: 16

Margaery: 21

Trystane: 18

Quentyn: 20

Arianne: 22

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're good together.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, so now the question remains, what exactly is going on with the High Sparrow, and of course, Jaime's plans for his discovery beneath the Sept.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
raw666: Thanks, well, I wouldn't put it quite so strongly, especially when the Demon involved does not like active confrontation.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

With a heavy sigh, Bran Stark found himself once more facing the task of ruling Winterfell.

' _It's fallen to me again; Father, Robb...Even Arya and Gendry have gone out to war...Gone to join Queen Daenerys.'_ He reflected carefully. _'Still, I'm not alone, plus there isn't as much...fear this time, no waiting for mother, Sansa...those that aren't here this time aren't here of their own accord.'_

He had to admit, that made things easier. Helped him calm down; at least this time, they didn't face the uncertainty of not knowing where one of their family was, if they were even alive. Yes he knew there were risks those who were away to war would face; there always were risks in battle. But that was different from being held prisoner like Sansa had been, or simply disappearing as Arya had.

He smiled lightly. _'This time, we know were everyone is; it doesn't mean we're not worried about Father, or Robb, or Arya or Gendry...But it won't be quite as nerve racking as before. That should make it easier to concentrate on domestic issues too.'_

He knew he'd still have a lot to do; he also knew it would be for the best if he focused on that. All the same, he did have a fresh concern as he sat in his wheeled chair, looking out the window, in his chambers. Namely the snow drifting down, it seemed, different than usual.

' _Could it be...my family's words are coming true?'_ He wondered.

If so, that added a new concern, given everything they now knew, especially about the dangers that were approaching.

However it then happened again, much to his frustration. His hair fell into his eyes, with a short growl he brushed it back again. This was happening more frequently now.

He shook his head. _'I have important matters to focus on, yet I keep getting distracted by something as trivial as my hair.'_

"Bran."

He turned and smiled when she saw his mother and Meera approaching.

"Trouble with your hair again?" Meera queried. "We've seen you do that before."

Catelyn nodded. "Several times in fact."

Bran sighed but nodded. "Yes, I just...I don't know."

"Your hair is just too long." His mother commented. "It just needs to get cut."

"Yes, very true." Bran agreed.

Meera smiled as she approached him. "Here, let me do it."

He was admittedly startled by his wife's offer, but smiled and nodded gratefully. He had more skill moving his wheeled chair now as was able to move it from the window into the middle of the room where Meera indicated. While she got ready to begin, Bran turned his attention to his mother.

"Has there been any word?" He asked.

She nodded. "They've almost reached the Twins; they'll be meeting Queen Daenerys soon, from there...No one can truly say."

More or less what Bran had expected; he just hoped that things would work out well. That their hopes would be answered, they were running out of time from what he heard, Corypheus was gathering in power and they needed to be ready for him.

' _But for that, we need a united Westeros, a united Essos and a united Thedas...Right now, we only have a united Essos.'_ He noted to himself.

He continued to ponder as Meera then began cutting his hair.

While Meera worked on that, Bran spoke with her and his mother, mostly about the issues they would have to resolve and anything that still needed to be carried out. One thing that did stand out was the execution of Ramsay Bolton and Myranda.

"That...might prove difficult." Bran replied. "I mean…

Meera smiled. "We know what you mean Bran and actually, everybody understands."

He was surprised at that, but relieved too. Being of the North, although his father had passed sentence, he wasn't here, as the most prominent Stark present, Bran would therefore normally have been expected to carry out the sentence and swing the sword.

But in his crippled state, that would be easier said than done. But it sounded like he wouldn't need to worry about that and that there wouldn't really be any issues with it.

However he sensed more important news was to come.

The way Meera was acting, the look on his mother's face, something strange was going on. They were hiding something.

"Mother, Meera...what's going on?" He asked cautiously.

To his surprise they both smiled; Meera had just finished cutting his hair.

Turning to Meera his mother spoke. "I think now would be a good time to tell him."

Still grinning Meera nodded. "Bran...I'm with child."

Bran gasped, eyes wide as he heard this.

He was amazed and delighted by the news, an overwhelming feeling of joy overtook him. As they quickly cleaned up and left, making their way to the Great Hall.

He was full of questions; she had found out only a few moments ago and had been coming to tell him when she ran into his mother and told her too. Based on how far along she was, it was clear she had ended up pregnant on their wedding night, when they had consummated their marriage.

"So, Bran...I'm afraid our hunting trips together may have to be cut short." Meera joked.

He laughed. "I still; this is amazing."

They all smiled, but that happiness was quickly and violently extinguished when they heard rapid footsteps approaching and then saw Sansa.

"Bran, Mother, Meera..." She cried out. "It's..."

Immediately Bran replied; trying to keep his voice steady, seeing her panicked. "Sansa, what is it, what's going on?"

Trembling Sansa revealed her horrific news. "There was an incident in the dungeons...Samson has escaped and took Ramsay with him...they left Myranda behind but, but..."

"But what?"

Sansa shook her head, before the words burst forth. "They ran into Rickon on the way out and attacked him! Left him for dead!"

It was those terrible words that brought things crashing down once more.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a sharp turn indeed, anyway, read and review please.

For those wondering, Bran's hair has been cut so it now matches his Season 6/7 style.


	9. Cersei I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, poor boy :(  
raw666: Simply put, they didn't have time, they were trying to escape remember, at best they had time for a quick, frenzied attack then had to run. That's not to say Rickon is not still in serious danger, remember what is pretty much part of Samson by now.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them; yeah, things are looking problematic.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Pacing restlessly, Cersei shook her head. She was waiting endlessly for news.

' _Vivienne needs to get my warning, before it's too late.'_ She thought anxiously. _'She must escape before those Dornish dare lay hand on her...and she needs to take Myrcella before she is harmed too. It's already clear they are trying to kill her, that attack on her...'_

She knew sending her daughter into that viper's nest was a mistake, now she was justified. But nobody listened to her, simply believing the lies that it had been the so called Venatori.

She paused and exhaled, frustrated. _'Of course; just blame those that have already attacked us, how convenient. Still, Vivienne is one of the few I can trust and she needs to get herself and Myrcella out of danger, before it's too late.'_

She knew the source of her current problems however; what could cause the Dornish to harm Vivienne, leaving Myrcella vulnerable. It was her own brother, Jaime.

She glowered at that. _'He just...He just had to interfere, he wouldn't leave things alone like I told him to. He just had to keep trying to ruin us, deluded into thinking he's doing the right thing.'_

It was ridiculous, she felt, this wasn't her brother, just a stranger with a familiar face and she needed to try and show him that error.

Shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts from her head, she decided to take her mind off things and focus on something else entirely. She left her chambers and began making her way to a secret part of the dungeons, one that the person she was going to visit had requested be given to them for their own use. Reaching the dungeons she spotted the person she had come to see.

"Qyburn."

The old man turned and smiled warmly. "Greetings Your Grace, I was just coming to find you."

That caught her attention; she tensed, hopeful. "Then, you've finished?"

"Yes, the Red Lyrium you gave me was the final missing piece. Using it and with aid from the Mages, I was able to craft a special creation. Something from Thedas, that will be of great use I am sure." Qyburn replied.

Cersei smirked. The Red Lyrium he referred to was the one used to expose that vain, pathetic treacherous girl Margaery for what she was. Now it had been put to good use, for Cersei had been concerned since the disappearance of Gregor Clegane, she felt defenceless.

' _Of course once again, people lie and dare claim Gregor is working with those so called...Red Templars.'_ She thought furiously. _'Anyone who can't see those Red Templars and Venatori for what they are, they are simply fools.'_

It was clear to her, and anyone who simply bothered to look, that they were simply Thedas soldiers, clearly here as part of a plot for Thedas to take over _her_ land. As for Corypheus, he was a mere annoyance, not some grand mastermind as everybody seemed to believe he was.

Smiling widely Cersei spoke up at once.

"Excellent, I can hardly wait, let us see this creation."

Nodding Qyburn bowed. "Of course Your Grace, this way please."

With that he led the way and they entered one of the dungeons, inside, Cersei almost gasped at what she saw. The creation was a massive creature, tall and muscular, not as much as Gregor, but it seemed to exude raw power, even just by standing there.

It was clad in what looked like a combination of bronze coloured armour and dark robes, it's helmet obscured most of it's face and formed two draconic wings, what little skin could be seen seemed almost black, it's eyes were only visible as two red glows within the helmet. It's hands ended in clawed fingers and it was armed with a sword and shield.

"This, Your Grace..." Qyburn announced triumphantly. "...is what Thedosians call a 'Revenant'. Using the Mages and the Red Lyrium we were able to pull it through from the Fade and construct this body for it. Not only that, we have ensured that, should you wish it to be your own personal warrior, it will follow your orders and yours alone."

Cersei grinned; this was her perfect chance. She gladly accepted this, the raw power of this creature was all the reason she needed, now she could begin rebuilding the power Jaime had foolishly took from her.

* * *

Later she found herself in the Small Council chambers, attending yet another meeting. She had to act quickly, to ensure her authority as regent was not ignored again.

"Now, let us begin." She said. "I hope we will keep to discussing only important matters here, after all, we can ill afford to be distracted by minor..."

Tommen however glared at her. "Mother; don't start with this nonsense. We all know the things _you_ deem important are but trivial matters that you want to use to improve yourself."

"Tommen!"

Jaime however then spoke up. "We've all seen it Cersei; now enough. We are focusing on truly important matters, such as the upcoming war front that we face."  
Cersei growled, she would not be insulted like this. "War front, from what. Our enemies are dead or outmatched, we..."

"We face attack, mother." Tommen told her sharply. "If you bothered to read the reports we've received, rather than live in your own delusions, you'd know that."

Jaime nodded. "Indeed, Daenerys Targaryen has come, with an army, she has rallied many to her side. Including the North, Riverlands, the Vale, even the Stormlands."

"A chaotic mismatch of pathetic disparate forces, we can easily overpower them all, we..." Cersei attempted to explain.

"With what, our forces consist merely of the Crownlands and the Reach...our relations with the Reach is rocky and I doubt it will last, given what you have done." Jaime snapped at her. "Dorne has yet to commit any troops and the Iron Islands take no part in this. Also there seems to be troubles in our homeland."

Cersei rolled her eyes, unable to believe the lies they were swallowing.

The truth was simple, that desperate whore Daenerys had come with a small force of foreign warriors and was trying to make it seem like she had a large army and actually had won the allegiance of so many lands, lands which she knew were now either under control or too powerless to do anything about it. But all these fools that were supposed to be on her side believed this nonsense.

Jaime wasn't done either. "Also, I have an announcement, many of my recent discoveries have unearthed some...troubling matters that should have been resolved...at the time. Not just things that call Tyrion's original trial into question."

Cersei flared up at once. "Jaime, this nonsense again, you..."

But Jaime cut her off and spoke over her.

"Also, we have have strange questions arising, which bring the integrity of His Holiness into question and..." He fixed her with a harsh glare. "Also the validity of the claims against Queen Margaery."

Cersei glowered, he still insisted on giving that whore a title she didn't deserve, that was never truly hers. _She_ was Queen, nobody else. This wasn't right, she had her warrior now, but things were still falling apart.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Eddard I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, finally we come to the Starks, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it and, well, yes :)  
raw666: Ah, well done, someone's caught on, don't forget Cersei has the Revenant as her personal guard now and it's being powered by that very substance, meaning she's in almost constant contact with it now :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

As they rode towards the Twins, a feeling of anxiousness came over Eddard Stark. The Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North was unsure what to expect when he arrived.

' _What does Daenerys Targaryen have planned, things have changed so much, so quickly, this may be our last chance...It has to come to something, or...'_ He thought worriedly. _'If we fail, if we are not ready, then when Corypheus strikes, and he could, at any moment, then all will be lost here...'_

As he led his army onwards he couldn't help but note the sight of the armies already gathered there, several banners all from various Houses and all of them allied to Daenerys now. He realized the rumours had been true.

Along with the North, Daenerys had won the support of the Riverlands and the Vale. While not present, she had already put in place plans to secure the Stormlands too.

He couldn't help but wonder. _'Will this truly work, we have a real enemy, but so many won't listen to us. We have no choice but to try and bring them all together, through whatever means necessary...But what if that's what Corypheus wants?'_

He knew there wasn't much else he could do; therefore his main concern right now had to be on meeting with Daenerys Targaryen and honouring his agreement; the terms he had spoken of with her envoys and prepared to stand with her in this upcoming war.

As he rode he heard someone on his right talking, he had clearly been lost in thought for some time.  
"Father?"

He turned to his eldest son. "Robb, sorry, I was just, thinking."

He nodded. "Well, we're nearly there, this is it then, father?"

"Yes, after this, we go to war."

Robb wasn't the only family member present as with him, on his other side, clad in the exact same garb as he and Robb, was his youngest daughter Arya and riding next to her was her husband Gendry.

Toying with the hilt of her own sword, Needle, Arya replied. "We will make it through this father, I know it. We stand together, fight together. A lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, right."

He nodded; a little worried, Arya had practically insisted on coming with them and he was afraid for her. Not that he doubted Arya's strength or skill; she had shown that many times.

Still he was concerned. "Are you absolutely sure about this Arya, coming to fight with us. I know you are capable Arya, we all do, but this war, it's not like anything you've experienced before."

"I...I understand that, Father." She replied, thankfully realizing what he meant. "But I will be alright, I just said, we stand together and don't forget...It'll take more than an army to stop Gendry and I from watching each other's backs."

He nodded, accepting this, hoping that Arya truly would be alright. Gendry sent him what reassurance he could through his facial expressions. Deciding to trust in them both, Ned focused instead on the Twins and the upcoming meeting as they finally arrived.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall at the Twins Eddard took note of the Freys, the ones that stood against Walder and the Venatori, they seemed nervous about playing host to Daenerys. Frankly he couldn't blame them. Finally he beheld Daenerys herself, seated at the head of the room.

"Welcome, Lord Eddard Stark...I see you have others with you?" She greeted him formally.

He bowed his head. "Yes Your Grace, may I present my son Robb, my daughter Arya and her husband, Ser Gendry."

Daenerys gaze flickered over to Gendry briefly and Ned remembered how she had offered him legitimacy in exchange for his fealty and becoming Lord of the Stormlands. Gendry had refused, opting to still offer fealty, but to remain a simple knight and now, part of the Stark family, with Arya.

Seeing a chance, Ned spoke. "If I may, Your Grace, I see the Lords of the Vale are here, now, if even half of what I've heard is true, I wish to see my nephew...their true Lord, safely back into their custody."

Daenerys nodded, smiling faintly and, to the surprise and delight of the Vale Lords, Robin Arryn stepped forwards. The boy had changed somewhat, especially after Solas had cured him of his illness, something that did not go unnoticed by the Vale Lords.

After watching the happy reunion, Daenerys turned back to him.

"Lord Stark, I regret starting like this, but...I feel it better to, get the formalities out of the way first."

He nodded. "I agree."

With that he nodded to Robb, Arya and Gendry and together they bowed.

"I, Eddard Stark, pledge the allegiance of myself, my family and those who serve my family, to your service, Queen Daenerys Targaryen." He intoned seriously.

Daenerys replied calmly. "And I, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, recognize your oath and gladly welcome you as my ally...As Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I know you will be a most useful and crucial ally, Lord Stark."

Her gaze then turned to Gendry. "You still stand by your previous answer, Ser Gendry?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"You are a rare man, there are few who would relinquish such an offer." She replied.

Gendry smiled lightly. "Fewer still, who are lucky to have a woman like Lady Arya as their wife."

Ned couldn't help but note Arya flush at that, and the glare she shot Gendry, he almost laughed; Gendry was certainly going to get an earful for that later. She saw Daenerys observed Arya curiously too, then he witnessed her pick something up from the table.

"Lady Arya, approach please."

There were whispers at this, Ned tensed. Arya seemed confused but did as she was bid. Reaching the table right before Daenerys, she gazed solidly back at the Dragon Queen.

Smiling Daenerys spoke. "I have heard much about you; your...talents. I think, this would be put to better use in your hands...a second weapon for you."

With that she handed over a sheathed dagger. Arya curiously drew it and examined it and Eddard's eyes widened as he recognized it.

Sure enough, Daenerys confirmed just what it was.

"After we carried out his sentence, I found this in Lord Baelish's belongings...But he doesn't need it anymore. Like I said, you can put it to good use." She paused and, seeing Arya's expression added. "It's made of Valyrian Steel; a very...useful weapon, wouldn't you say?"

Grinning Arya sheathed the blade and strapped it to her belt before bowing. "Indeed, thank you, Your Grace."

Arya then returned to join the rest of the family.

It was shortly after that they began discussing their first move. Daenerys began by confirming just who her allies were. Most of what she said confirmed what Ned had heard, the North, the Riverlands, the Vale were all gathered here with the army Daenerys had brought with her, along with her dragons.

She also added a few surprises however.

"Things have already gone according to plan. Dorne is waiting for their chance to reveal their true allegiance to me...The Westerlands will not be an issue now that Tyrion has successfully taken them over." She paused and then added. "The Iron Islands have sent official word that they will be neutral until the war for the throne is over...Guess they plan to side with the winner."

Nodding Ned wasn't at all surprised. "Makes sense...So, it's truly just, the Reach and King's Landing?"

"Yes, we will begin our march soon, heading for King's Landing directly...The Tyrell army is on their way to face us...we will intercept them as we march."

Ned nodded in agreement, he could accept these plans, everybody was ready. However he had one lingering concern. The man they would most likely face when they encountered the Tyrell vanguard.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just to clear a few things up, in terms of her clothing and that Arya is attired the way she is in Season 7, and will be adding a mail shirt and other armour later. But appearance wise, physically, particularly in terms of her hair length and style, she matches up with how she looks in Season 5.


	11. Solas I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Pondering over all that had happened lately, everything he had just overheard, the Elven Mage Solas sighed, he was concerned greatly.

' _This should have happened sooner; trying to rally everyone together. But now there is to be a war...'_ He thought in dismay. _'We are running out of time, but because some people just have to be stubborn and blind, we are forced to fight a war amongst ourselves, while our real enemy closes in.'_

All around him, the various armies that had now come together under Daenerys Targaryen were readying themselves for battle. He shook his head; there was still so much ahead of them, despite how far they'd come.

Then there was other matters that required his attention too. _'Even after all this is over, there is still..._ that _. The path I must walk and walk alone; the next step draws near.'_

Composing himself however he focused on the here and now. He had some talking to do before he was done here. He had already spoken to Lord Stark and his family, now he had to talk to someone else. Working his way through the crowd and into the castle he soon found his way to where Daenerys Targaryen stood, examining a map. Her eyes were narrowed and she seemed frustrated, and perplexed, by something.

Approaching her cautiously, Solas spoke up.

"Your Grace, might I talk to you alone for a moment?"

She started and then looked up. "Oh, of course...You are…?"

He bowed his head. "Solas, Your Grace, I am a Mage and..."

"Ah, yes, I remember seeing you with Lord Stark." She replied; nodding.

Shifting slightly, fidgeting with his necklace again, Solas wondered where to begin.

"Yes, the Starks have been most kind to me, to my people..." He replied. "I have heard much about you and I admit, I have my hopes."

Daenerys observed him cautiously. "You make it sound as if...You're not joining us, are you?"

Solas shook his head. "No, I must return to Winterfell; there is still much I must do, if I am to be of any help against Corypheus and it must be done there."

"You are certain of this?" She asked; when he nodded she sighed. "Corypheus. What if he's playing us, if he attacks now, when we're not ready…?"

She looked at him worriedly and Solas just bowed his head again.

"I am glad to see I am not the only one with that fear, Lord Stark is worried too..." Solas admitted. "But, this is a gamble and we must put it to use."

Daenerys sighed. "We're playing with Corypheus' arrogance, praying it prompts him to wait for us, so he can show off his abilities...But if he is aware of that, then surely he..."

Solas smiled softly. "I can hardly claim to be capable of reading the mindset of one who aspires to Godhood. But, even if Corypheus is aware of such a thing, it is doubtful he believes we are aware of it, or capable of coming up with such a plan. That is his arrogance, he thinks he operates on a level no other being can comprehend."

Daenerys nodded, understanding fully.

It was that arrogance that would be his downfall hopefully. However, that wasn't the only reason Solas was here.

"Your Grace, there is something important I must discuss with you." He said quickly. "It concerns...your Dragons."  
Daenerys tensed. "What about them?"

Solas sighed. "They are wild, angry, uncontrollable...possibly too dangerous for us at this moment."

"And yet, I..." She began.

Solas explained. "This is typical of Dragons, of their usual aggressiveness. I don't claim to be an expert, but I've seen enough to know that. Corypheus' own Dragon is a prime example, I believe I am close to unlocking it's secrets, which may be important for us in the future. But your own Dragons, with their behaviour..."

He left the statement hanging, but she knew what he meant.

Concerned she looked at him, her voice barely above a whisper. "What can I do?"

"Your Dragons may also be important, may be the key to our victory, but to do that, they must be kept under...control is the wrong word, but this aggressiveness, must be changed, channelled." Solas replied. "The only way to do that, if even half of what I've heard about the Targaryen's is true, is to achieve and understand with them, not by dominating them...They will lash out at that."

Silence followed as Daenerys took this in, worried.

"Then, how do I...is there something you can do to…?"

Solas shook his head. "Not exactly, you have that capability within you. The best I can do, is use my magic to draw out that potential...But in the end, it will be up to you to understand your Dragons."

Nodding Daenerys sighed. "Well, please do; the sooner I can figure this out, the better."

Quietly agreeing Solas worked his magic and, apart from a brief light-headedness, Daenerys claimed no ill effects. He just hoped that this would truly work, or they were all doomed.

Shortly after his meeting, he prepared to leave, he had done what he had come to do. He did not want to make a big deal of his departure; apart from quietly bidding farewell to the Starks as they got ready to set out, he mounted his horse and left, without saying a word to anyone. He had refused an escort, saying they would need every warrior they had, and began his journey, alone, back to Winterfell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Tyrion II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
EarthBorn93: Thanks, well, he certainly won't. He did try that remember but all his agents have been found out, killed and such, he only has his armies now. Don't forget Corypheus is arrogance personified. He will wait for them to be ready, so he can prove his superiority, as far as he's concerned, he will win no matter what, so why not toy with them by giving them hope.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

As he made his way through the castle corridors in Casterly Rock, Tyrion reflected on how well they had done so far, taking over Casterly Rock and Lannisport. They had obtained complete control by now, the remaining family members had either welcomed him with open arms, or glumly surrendered. It was only the knowledge of his true purpose behind doing this, that he had shared with them, that convinced them of his sincerity.

' _Most of them, Dorna is still furious with me...and desperate...'_ He thought sadly. _'I don't blame her, Martyn and Willem are still prisoners of the Starks, Lancel and Kevan still opposed to Daenerys...But there's only so much I can do.'_

He knew how deeply Dorna mistrusted him when, the moment she saw him earlier that day, she had hurried Janei away before he could even come close. He knew he'd need to think of something, to prove his sincerity to her, to win back her trust. But his thoughts and concerns about that were briefly forgotten when he heard raised voices from around the corner.

"Dorian, please, just listen..." A man was saying.

Tyrion quickened his pace, wondering what was going on, he couldn't help but note the man's accent, very similar to his mage friend's.

Dorian's reply was almost ice cold. "Listen to what, your babbling and excuses, I already know what you're going to say!"

He had never heard Dorian so angry before; Tyrion couldn't deny, he was worried.

Rounding the corner he soon saw the source of Dorian's anger; the man he had seen before, if all he heard was correct, it was Halward Pavus. Dorian was glaring at him with such anger, Tyrion was surprised the man still had a handle on his magic. Meanwhile Halward had a saddened look on his face, saddened, but determined.

"Are you trying to wake the whole castle?" He asked flippantly; trying to ease the tension.

They both turned and Dorian went rigid. "Tyrion I, this is hardly..."

Shaking his head Tyrion replied. "Shouting so loud practically everyone can hear you, makes it other people's business Dorian, now..."

Dorian deflated and shook his head. "It matters little; I've said my piece and it's not changing."

"Dorian..." Halward burst out; looking desperate all over again. "Please, just hear me out, I..."

"Do you honestly expect me to fall for that, after everything you did to me...tried to do..." Dorian burst out; actually sounding anguished, very different from his usual self.

"Am I...missing something?" Tyrion queried.

But instead of answering, Halward shook his head. "I want what's best for you, my son..."

"No you want what's best for you and your legacy, is that why you tried that damned blood magic ritual, why you tried to change me, because I couldn't be what you wanted me to be!?" Dorian was shouting now, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

Tyrion had to intervene. "Can we all slow down and can someone tell me what is going on, before we all lose our minds?"

Silence followed, Dorian turning away from Halward, the very picture of a man locked in agony and pain, but trying so hard to be angry instead.

Finally Dorian spoke.

"That...man..." He spat. "That man who dares think he can call himself a father, tried to use blood magic to change me, to...I would not marry the girl he wanted me to marry, to increase the prestige of our family. I only refused because I refused to live a lie."

Halward said nothing, merely bowed his head and, Tyrion noted, had the decency to look contrite.

Tyrion sighed. "Refused to live a lie, by marrying a girl, likely from a powerful noble family...I don't follow, Dorian..."

Dorian rounded on him. "He tried to change what I am, _who_ I am? All because; I could not love her, or any woman. I prefer the intimate company of men, after all."

Tyrion paused; now it made sense. That part of the trial held against him and Dorian at least had been true, he loved men.

Shaking his head sadly, Halward spoke. "Once I had a son who trusted me, a trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to ask him...to beg him, to forgive me."

With those words, her eyes sparkling with tears, Halward Pavus turned and almost ran down the corridor and out of sight. Turning to Dorian, Tyrion saw the look of shock across his face.

Dorian seemed to deflate. "I never...imagined, he could feel such guilt..."

"You _do_ believe him?"

"It was all there on his face. Never once in my life, have I seen my father cry, never so much as one tear...but there..." Dorian explained, his voice barely above a whisper. "I...I cannot deal with this right now, Tyrion..."

Nodding Tyrion smiled. "I understand...Just, try alright..."

Nodding Dorian left, he had duties to attend to; some last details required to ensure peace remained, Tyrion and Josephine had done their part, Dorian was just finishing off his. Then it would be the next step.

* * *

Late that evening, Tyrion found himself dining with Josephine as they discussed the Westerlands. It seemed Josephine was already at work, utilizing her talents to their fullest.

"That is House Lefford and House Westerling now sworn to us. A handful of other Houses too." Josephine was saying. "Most of those that remain have simply not heard what's happened yet. But I suspect we are off to a very good start."

Tyrion grinned. "I'm glad to hear it, the smoother this goes, the better for my family, and the agreement I made with Her Grace."

Josephine nodded and, biting her lip, spoke softly. "Tyrion I...I bear a message from Dorian. He won't be joining us tonight, he, is dining with his father."

"Really, well, I hope that...is the start of something good." Tyrion replied.

She nodded in understanding and Tyrion noted just how warm and comfortable things were. He and Josephine had got to know each other better during their trip here and now, even if no actual words about it had been said, there was no denying what was between them. In truth, it felt like they needed no words and were both happy, even with something as simple as being in each other's presence.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666:Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Seated outside the tent that had been set up for them, Arya smiled as she examined Needle and the dagger she had been given. She now had two blades made of remarkable materials, and if what she heard was true, now even Needle wouldn't need to be sharpened again.

She knew enough about Valyrian Steel to know the dagger wouldn't need that, but she had to admit, Silverite was still unknown to her. She had asked Cullen about it a few times and picked up the odd bits of information, enough that she was halfway sure Needle would be the same.

Sheathing her blades again she turned to smile at Gendry who stood by her side, also smiling. They had travelled south some distance in order to properly form their armies, it was going to take long enough that they had set up camp, planning to march out in the morning.

"So, anything else?" She asked Gendry casually.

He had been curious about her family and so she had filled him in on their history, explaining everything she could and was pleased to see how much he took everything in. Already he was beginning to develop a feeling of pride in his new family.

She looked around at their surroundings as she thought to herself. _'He will be a true Stark before long, yet he is still who he is and I am still who I am...That is probably the best part about us being married. We not only accept each other for who we truly are, we_ want _each other to be who we truly are.'_

It was then she realized she actually recognized their surroundings.

Just seeing this place, the memories came rushing back. She must have looked distant for she heard him then, concerned.

"Arry?"

She started and turned to him. "It's...sorry, I was lost in thought...My family and I came this way, on our first trip to King's Landing...With King Robert and, everyone..."

Gendry moved closer, until he was seated next to her. "You sound, hesitant, is it; something bad?"

"This is where I; where my friend Mycah was killed; where Nymeria and I attacked Joffrey and, and I chased her away. Gods it feels so long ago, but it all happened in this area."

Gendry bit his lip and she knew he was trying to take it all in. She had been surprised she had simply opened up and told him what happened, but she had. She trusted him completely and that was pretty much all there was to it. But before they could say anything else, they heard shouting nearby and howling.

"What…?" Gendry gasped.

Arya was on her feet in an instant. "Come on, we better see."

Nodding he followed her as they hurried towards the source of the noise. A group of men had gathered weapons ready and were facing down a group of wolves that had broke into the camp.

One of them, clearly the leader, was huge, certainly not a normal wolf. It then struck Arya just who she was seeing and her heart began pounding, disbelief flooding her.

But she had to act, she darted forward, heedless of Gendry trying to call her.

"Wait, stop!" She cried out.

The men turned to her. "Lady Arya, you shouldn't...we..."

She shook her head. "Just...step back."

They reluctantly did so; she could feel all the eyes upon her as she approached. While the other wolves began to move slightly, she never took her eyes off the largest one.

"Nymeria." She whispered.

The Direwolf stiffened, Gendry gasped, but Arya stayed focused.

Arya smiled; partly reaching out her hand, but didn't get closer. "It's alright Nymeria, it's me...please, it's all better now, you can..."

But she stopped; she saw the look in Nymeria's eye; the almost feral stare, only just barely recognizing her.

"No, Nymeria no..." She whispered; her joy slowly evaporating. "That's not you."

But Nymeria's gaze didn't soften, if anything, it became challenging, as if daring Arya to try her.

' _She may still be alive, but my Direwolf is gone…truly gone...'_ She thought sadly as she lowered her hand and stepped back.

Whatever part of Nymeria remained that still recognized Arya seemed to win out however, as she then turned and led her pack away, disappearing into the trees and, Arya knew, out of her life forever.

Still ignoring the eyes upon her, as well as the stinging in her own, she turned away and slowly walked back towards her and Gendry's tent. Gendry didn't say anything, simply fell into step with her and followed.

It was only when she was in the privacy of her tent, and only when Gendry was the only company she had that she allowed herself to break down. Again Gendry didn't say anything, simply guided her over to their bed and sat her down.

He didn't need to say anything, he just held her, comforting her. She wasn't sure what she had expected, she had hoped maybe Nymeria would return to her; but no, it had been too long, things were completely broken between them.

She should have seen that; whatever bond they once had was severed the moment she chased Nymeria away and now, now she was just another Direwolf, leader of a large pack.

' _All this, to save her life...Gods, I...'_ She thought sadly.

It took some time but she soon composed herself and, once recovered she smiled at Gendry.

"Gendry I, thank you." She said at last.

He nodded. "You're sure you're alright?"

She smiled, cleaning herself up, removing all evidence of her tears. "I am now."

It was then they heard another commotion, this time people, but it wasn't the sounds of an impending battle, from what they could hear, it seemed they were going to have some new allies.

* * *

Arya couldn't help but grin, despite her earlier turmoil, as she drained the mead from the cup she was holding.

She was seated around a small with Gendry and three of their new allies. The last people she had expected had joined them, the Brotherhood without Banners. Now here she and Gendry were, reunited with Hot Pie, Lommy and Edric Dayne, all of them sharing some drinks, talking and laughing.

In Arya's eyes, there was a vast improvement this time. _'They no longer treat me like some helpless girl, they know I can fight, they accept that and my abilities.'_

She grinned as her cup was refilled. She and Gendry had spent their time now swapping stories with their friends.

"So…?" Lommy asked. "I never expected to meet either of you here. You're both going to be fighting in this war, huh?"

They both nodded as Hot Pie then noted. "You; something is different about the two of you?"

Arya grinned and nodded to Gendry who also grinned.  
"Of course, we...we've been blessed by Arya's family, and are now man and wife." He revealed.

They all gasped; Edric was the one to voice their reaction. "Married?!"

Laughing Arya nodded and they began explaining their story, the incident with the Fade, the Nightmare Demon, the acceptance of her family and their wedding. While still saddened by the loss of Nymeria, Arya took solace in the fact that she herself was not lost.

She had Gendry, she had her family, she had her friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Myrcella I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

Within her chambers in Sunspear, Myrcella Baratheon was still in shock. She had just been told by her betrothed, Trystane Martell, of the truth about his family. Their true loyalties, they were still loyal to the Targaryens.

In this case, they were loyal to Daenerys Targaryen, who if what she heard was true, had landed in Westeros after a long time in exile in Essos. She had begun forming alliances and an army and was preparing to march against the capital; against her family.

' _Yet, after everything that's happened to me, after...all that nonsense with Mother...'_ She reflected. _'I'm on their side, the Martells, the Targaryens. I just hope there is some way I can save Tommen and..._ uncle _Jaime.'_

It was true, she didn't want them to die, she had to try and save them. But apart from that, she stood by her new family, the family she would soon be marrying into. While reflecting on all this she had been preparing herself for the day.

She was finally ready to rejoin society. She had been recovering after a horrific attack had left her wounded. Observing herself in the looking glass now, she shuddered, feeling awkward and disgusted by her reflection. The attack had left her with a horrible jagged scar along her left cheek, marring her face, her left ear was also missing due to the attack.

Still she knew she had to endure, amazingly, despite this deformity, she had Trystane's love and that gave her strength. The servants came to aid her and she was soon leaving her chambers, dressed for the day. She didn't even use her hair to hide her scarred cheek; she wouldn't not hide.

While making her way through the castles many corridors, she reflected on her family again, on those she wished to saved.

' _I must speak with Prince Doran, he can help me, I'm sure he can...I must simply plead my case with him...'_ She thought desperately.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she nearly collided with a servant.

"Gods, I am so sorry." She gasped.

The servant shook her head. "Oh, no, Princess, I shouldn't have. I do apologize, I'll..."

Myrcella smiled sweetly. "It's alright; truly. Why are you in such a hurry."

"R-ravens from King's Landing, bearing letters, I was taking them to Prince Doran and..." The servant replied, hesitating briefly.

Myrcella couldn't deny her suspicions were roused.

Still she smiled gently and made her offer. "I can take them to him if you wish, I was going to see him anyway."

"Princess, that wouldn't..."

"Please, it is perfectly alright." She insisted.

So the servant reluctantly handed over the letters and left. Myrcella waited until she was alone and then glanced down at them, she recognized the writing on the front of each one.

' _One from...Jaime...'_ She noted; it was getting harder and harder to hide the fact she knew the truth about him. _'The other is from, mother...what is going on here?'_

If what she had seen during her stay was any indication, these letters had not been sent for the same purposes; not with Jaime and her mother now at each other's throats so to speak.

Looking around again, making sure she was alone, Myrcella debating momentarily with herself, before finally opening the letters and reading them. Upon reading them she saw her theory was correct.

' _Uncle Tyrion he is, he is innocent, I knew it.'_ She thought happily.

Jaime's letter had provided details of evidence revealing the truth behind the High Septon's death and of Tyrion's innocence. But it also revealed something else, something which made her mother's letter make even more sense. The truth had also unveiled the true killer. Vivienne De Fer, the Orlesian Mage and her mother's spy here in Dorne, spying specifically on Myrcella herself.

Myrcella glared. _'Vivienne, I might have guessed...You've been found out and no amount of intrigue will save you from this...That was why mother sent her letter.'_

She glared at her mother's letter, it was for Vivienne, which was why the servant had hesitated. It was a warning to Vivienne that she was in danger and she needed to flee while she still could.

' _Of course you would protect her mother.'_ Myrcella thought spitefully. _'Anything to stop justice being done, right, justice only serves when it suits you it seems, well, not this time.'_

Taking a deep breath, Myrcella prepared herself, she knew right away what she had to do.

* * *

Myrcella bit her lip as she stood before Doran.

"You are certain of this Myrcella, these letters are…?" He was asking.

She nodded. "Yes, they are genuine...I do not pretend to be ignorant of my mother's motives...She is trying to save her pet Mage, but I will not let justice be subverted."

Doran smiled softly. "That is; refreshing to hear, child."

Biting her lip she added. "I also know, about the Targaryens and I...I am with you on this, I will be a Martell soon, I hope, I must stand with my family. But, I cannot forget Tommen, and others like him."

"People who are still family to you, people who have done nothing wrong, their only 'fault' being their family name." Doran replied quietly. "I understand perfectly, dear girl."

Myrcella shook her head, pleading. "Please, there must be something you can do, at least..."

"There is only so much, but I will try to help you, Myrcella." Doran promised her.

Myrcella nodded, it was the best she could hope for, she couldn't do anything else. Her main concern now had to be, how they would bring Vivienne to justice.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Cersei II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, yeah, indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, yeah, it was hard on her :( Glad you liked that one too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei waited anxiously; following the last Small Council session, she knew she had to act. Everything was getting out of hand and, worse, nobody was doing anything about it. They kept focusing on small, petty issues, not the important ones.

' _Then there's the act of treachery that took place right under our noses, what we've lost...'_ She thought angrily. _'He cannot ignore this; I must ensure that he understands that.'_

She quickly recovered herself however, as the one she needed to talk to appeared. She quickly approached him.

"Jaime."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Cersei what is it now?"

She fumed, how dare he not give her the respect she deserved. "We need to talk, in private."

Sighing Jaime nodded and followed her until they were alone, she turned to him and shook her head.

"Jaime, you need to stop this nonsense, what is wrong with you?"

Jaime shrugged. "Nothing is wrong, I'm not aware of what you are..."

She flared up. "You keep trying to ruin us, you have to stop compromising our standing. Aren't you aware, with every act you take, you weaken us!"

" _I_ am the one weakening us?" He replied incredulous. "That's strange, I don't recall being the one alienating potential allies, lashing out at everyone, thinking I can do whatever I want..."

Cersei snarled, shocked he would dare say these lies to her.

But he wasn't done yet, he still continued.

"I am trying to serve justice, and do what is right...Unlike you." He snapped. "I am not trying to prevent a criminal from being brought to justice."

Cersei; annoyed by his accusations, immediately snapped. "Neither am I..."

But Jaime cut her off. "Oh really, then why do you still try to stop Vivienne De Fer from facing justice for murdering the High Septon."

"That was Tyrion!" She bellowed.

"I have having already found the proof that it was not, and that it was Vivienne and it will be revealed to be the case." He replied calmly. "Now..."

She shook her head. "Tyrion is still our enemy, or did you not hear, he stole our lands from us, he stole the Westerlands, he insults us and father and..."

"No Cersei." Jaime replied coldly. "Tyrion stole nothing, with father dead, he is legitimate heir to the Westerlands, he is simply claiming his birth-right."

Cersei couldn't believe it, this wasn't right, he was supposed to be listening to her, not treating her like this.

"Jaime..."

"I am done with this nonsense Cersei, I act for what is right, for justice." He remarked insistently. "Unlike you, I do not act for petty self-gain. Now if you'll excuse me, I must see to our defences."

With that he stalked out, leaving her fuming.

* * *

She couldn't believe Jaime's actions; that he was wasting time when their current defences were sufficient. But her temper was not aided when she later passed the stables and heard sounds inside. Approaching she was shocked and angered when she saw her uncle Kevan, busy preparing a horse; already dressed in full armour.

"Uncle." She called for his attention.

He turned to her and sighed. "Cersei, what is it?"

"Where do you think you are going?"

He replied calmly; again, like Jaime, not showing her the respect she deserved. "If you truly must know, I am going to the front lines."

She shook her head. "You are needed here, you have no business on the front lines..."

Then she realized and sighed.

"Honestly uncle, Lancel is a man, he doesn't need you holding his hand and he has a duty on the front lines, you are not to bring him back, he has his duties and you..."

Kevan cut her off; his gaze shockingly locking her in place, his hard gaze resembled his brother's so much in that moment. "I am not bringing him back, we are to be on the front lines together. We have other issues Cersei, just because you don't think something is important doesn't mean it isn't."

With that he mounted his horse.

"You are to stay here!" She demanded. "I order you to stay here, you forget who is Queen."

Kevan merely glared coldly at her. "No, you forgot who is Queen."

With that he rode out, leaving her cold and furious all over again.

* * *

Determined to prove her dominance, she managed to secure a visit with Margaery again; smirking as she entered. The pathetic girl was still chained up, clearly she had been getting too loud for she was now also sporting a gag. But her smirk faltered, she was wearing a ragged brown dress, that wasn't right.

"So, what is this?" She remarked. "That won't do at all, will it whore."

Margaery shrieked at her through the gag, but Cersei ignored her and ripped at the dress, until Margaery was naked again.

She nodded. "That's better, people need to see the whore Margaery Tyrell for what she is."

Stepping back, satisfied with what she saw, noting that Margaery's bruises and clear signs of further interrogation.

"It is pointless you know, you should just confess already." Cersei commented. "You fate is sealed no matter what you do, at least a confession will permit you a clean beheading."

Margaery uttered what was likely an unladylike and offensive collection of expletives through her gag.

Cersei just laughed. "Pathetic, and so classy. Make no mistake, whore, you are going to die, no matter what. You will meet your end and will be forever known to history as a traitor and whore."

Smiling, seeing the way Margaery slumped against her restraints, whimpering, and tears filled her eyes, Cersei knew she had won. Taking pleasure in this small victory for what it was Cersei left, she still had other matters to deal with after all.

But at least she could still keep control in one matter, now if she just teach those other fools of her superiority, then things would be the way they should be.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Daenerys I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 15 of my Dragons and Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, most certainly.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; Yeah, it's looking bad.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thought you'd like him, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

As final preparations were underway Daenerys looked around worriedly. She had to think carefully about the upcoming battles.

' _I have to be careful how I go about this.'_ She thought to herself. _'The battles that are coming will have to be handled delicately, so that we do not waste too many resources and lose to many people before we get to King's Landing.'_

The dangers she knew she'd face would mainly be affected who her opponents were, who faced them. She knew her army wouldn't make it to King's Landing without being encountered and facing battle at least once.

Shaking her head she looked up at where her Dragons flew overhead. _'I just hope the magic_ _Solas used truly helps...What he told me, what I need to do...'_

She knew it would not be easy; she knew she had much work to do. Especially when it came to reaching an understanding with her dragons; she was working as hard as she could. She noted that it seemed to be an almost constant thing, continuously happening at the back of her mind. It was distracting, but not exceedingly so.

She had other matters concerning her after all. _'Corypheus;_ _what is he doing now...are we right to rely on his arrogance?'_

In the end, she knew all they could do was hope that they were. At the very least, they knew where the attack would come from. Corypheus' army in Westeros was gathering in one place and that was where the attack would come from.

Faced with no other choice, as they needed to unify, or Corypheus would pick them apart and destroy them, Daenerys ensured the final preparations were complete and their army was ready and so, they began their march. Their advance was slow and steady; by pure chance Daenerys found herself riding alongside the Starks.

"Your Grace?" Eddard inquired, seeing her look.

She smiled. "I confess, I have only heard stories and can't even say how many are true. I am curious about you Lord Stark, your family too."

As she said this she glanced over at Arya and Gendry, the two of them talking quietly to each other as they rode. She noted Arya was already wearing the dagger she had given her and had changed into her armour, over her usual clothes, a mail shirt, along with simple gauntlets and greaves.

' _She favours speed in combat.'_ Daenerys noted.

Indulging her, Lord Stark began to talk about his family, and about recent events, she listened carefully, intrigued. She couldn't deny she was impressed; especially by their recent history. The suffering they endured, being separated from each other so cruelly. The hardships they had endured simply to be reunited.

She could scarcely imagine it. _'For them to have gone through all that...It's no wonder they wish to stay together. It also shows the depth of Ser Gendry's respect. He cares greatly for his wife and, knowing this, wishes to stay with her and her family, rather than be legitimized and rule over Storm's End.'_

It was Arya's journey most of all that impressed her.

She was amazed as Arya herself spoke about her journey, her desire to be a warrior, to be herself. Her difficulties; then came the explosion and merger of worlds. Following that was her hard journey, enduring through the torments of Thedas, being captured and brought to Harrenhall, nearly enslaved by Tevinter's and then her difficulties with the Brotherhood.

' _She made it back home, but learned she was to be betrothed, given no choice. She ran away...she made a decision, trying to take her life into her own hands.'_ Dany reflected. _'Yet she returned; they found out the truth and, so much changed...yet, before she returned; that white hair, everything...'_

Eyes wide, Daenerys could barely contain herself. "Gods, Lady Arya, you...I cannot deny, you impress me."

"I do?"

"Yes, after everything I've heard, for you to have survived...in the Fade, facing a Demon." She remarked.

Arya bit her lip at that, colouring. "I...I wouldn't have made it without Cole's help, to be honest."

The other members of her family smiled at her and Daenerys let the subject drop. She couldn't help but remember, with shame, her old views on the Starks, how wrong she had been, the whole time. Before she could reflect on that however, one of their scouts rode back.

"Your Grace." He cried out. "A moderately sized force is approaching. Lannisters!"

She tensed. "We better prepare at once."

The scout shook his head. "They...they bear a white flag, Your Grace."

That caught her attention; she recalled what Tyrion had said to her before leaving to take over the Westerlands; now things were starting to make sense.

So it was that she found herself meeting with the surrendering army. There, at the head of the army, were two people. She knew them by Tyrion's description.

"Ser Kevan Lannister, Ser Lancel Lannister...you have come to surrender to me?"

They bowed, Kevan speaking. "Yes Your Grace, we can no longer risk our family's lives. We know what has happened, I...I am aware of your campaign, I understand if you do not accept my surrender, but please. Spare Lancel, let him return to Casterly Rock, to be with his family."

"Father..."

Daenerys raised her hand however, silencing him. "Ser Kevan, I accept your surrender. You, your son and all your men will disarm, we will have a force escort you to the Westerlands, where you will be met by a force, loyal to Tyrion and will remain in his custody."

They both looked up, shocked.

"Your Grace..." Kevan whispered; before bowing again. "Thank you."

It was then Lord Stark spoke up with his own offer; the two sons of Kevan that they had as prisoners would also be released to Tyrion. Immediately an agreement was finally reached and, after disarming, Kevan and Lancel, with their small force of devoted and loyal men, were escorted to Casterly Rock.

Daenerys knew, the first step had just been passed; but there was still more to come.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Anora I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

The journey was tense; Queen Anora of Ferelden wasn't surprised, given what she and her husband, King Alistair were in the middle of. They were riding together in a carriage towards, of all places, the Winter Palace in Orlais, in spite of past animosity between the two countries, caused by Orlais' former invasion of Ferelden before being beaten back by the Ferelden Rebellion and the restoration of the Theirin bloodline to their throne.

' _Yet now here we are, seeking to aid Empress Celene to bring these peace talks, hidden under the ball being held at the Winter Palace, to a successful conclusion.'_ She reflected. _'Still, war makes for strange bedfellows...especially against such a foe...'_

She knew Ferelden could not stand alone against the encroaching army of Corypheus, nor could Orlais, they needed to put their animosity aside and ally with each other. To fight their common foe, they needed Orlais to end their civil war, be unified again and for them to stand together.

"Anora, are you sure about this?" Alistair asked suddenly.

She looked up at him sharply. "Alistair, this is hardly the time for things like that. I am aware it will be dangerous, what we are going to do, but..."

Alistair sighed and shook his head; she clearly was missing what he meant.

It was true, their mission was dangerous; they were not only attempting to ensure the upcoming peace talks were successful, but also to find the assassin who would be hiding amongst the ball, waiting to kill Celene. They had been warned about this by a letter from Morrigan.

Nevertheless she caught his reaction. "What?"

"I know you're no stranger to things being dangerous and your political skills will be useful here...But, let's not forget you have, other things that you should be thinking about just now."

Anora bit her lip at that, looking down at the slight swell of her belly, her pregnancy was still progressing.

Alistair continued to explain. "If that assassin finds out why we're really there, and sees you...Empress Celene might not be the only..."

"Do you expect me to believe that an assassin will get close to me...When I have a certain...man, for a husband." She asked, smiling despite herself.

Alistair groaned. "Anora please, I'm being serious."

Nevertheless they both laughed; it helped relieve the stress. Before long however they were serious again, already dressed and in their courtly clothes. Putting on the masks Anora had commissioned, they exited the carriage when they finally arrived at the Winter Palace.

Almost at once there were whispers, but they ignored them. Nodding to Alistair, Anora linked her arm with his and together they made their way through the gardens.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance, I don't think there isn't one pair of eyes upon us." Alistair whispered to her.

She smiled lightly and replied. "Just act natural, ignore it and be ready. We both have our roles to play in this."

Alistair agreed. "Exactly, alright, let us begin."

They entered the Winter Palace and began making their way up the stairs, towards the grand doors leading to the ballroom.

As they neared they spotted a man waiting, the way his head turned to them told them he was waiting for them. The man was tall with a muscular build, his hair was close-shaved, he wore a gold mask on his face, his dark eyes were just visible through the eye slits. His clothes were elegant and fancy and was a man they recognized, mainly through reputation, Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons.

"Well, well, King Alistair and Queen Anora of Ferelden." He remarked as they reached him. "Truly a pleasure to meet you both; I was not away that you would be coming, special guests?"

Anora smiled calmly as she replied. "You could say that, we are here on...personal invitation by Empress Celene herself."

Laughing shortly, Gaspard replied. "I sincerely hope these talks will be useful; we are all aware of the true threat by now..."

Already sensing what Gaspard was getting at, Anora shook her head. "Please excuse us, Your Grace, we will talk later."

He simply nodded and they entered the ballroom. Anora couldn't help but note Gaspard was wasting no time in trying to entangle them in 'The Game' and convince them to support him.

Entering the ballroom, Alistair shook his head.

"I get the feeling the Duke wasn't even trying that hard…His effort was rather, transparent, as was his unspoken offer." He commented.

Anora nodded. "He was testing the waters, starting small...He wasn't trying."

Alistair nodded, it was clear now, Gaspard had certainly not shown his hand, he was playing a bluff. Together they advanced along the ballroom's main floor, as they did so a herald called out.

"King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden, Senior member of the Grey Warden's in Ferelden. Queen Anora Mac Tir of Ferelden, daughter of the Loghain Mac Tir, the Hero of River Dale."

Anora couldn't help but smirk at that; how it must have made them all uncomfortable, to hear of their greatest defeat like that, it was somewhat ironic she admitted. But she pushed it from her mind and they bowed in respect to Celene, who was standing on the balcony above them. She greeted them warmly, Anora noticed that her hope in seeing them here was in fact genuine.

Later, mingling with the crowd, she knew she had to be ready. Approaching Florianne, Gaspard's sister and the hostess of the ball, she prepared to begin her part in her and Alistair's plan. At the same time silently signalling him to begin his part.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Briala I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

It was with a heavy heart that Briala made her preparations. After everything that had happened, she knew this might be her last chance, for her and for her fellow Elves.

' _This is it, with Felassan's death it's all on me and...after all I've discovered.'_ She thought worriedly. _'No, don't dwell Briala, you have a mission; you must focus.'_

With that she took a deep breath and continued her approach to the Winter Palace. She had her fellow Elves with her and couldn't help but feel out of place amongst them. These people were her followers, yet as part of their plan, they wore the garb of servants, while she did not. She shifted uncomfortably in her elegant green dress.

She knew her appearance here was a gamble. _'Celene invited me here, as Ambassador of the Elves...To take part in these peace talks...It was a risk, but she knows that...'_

She wasn't sure exactly what Celene expected out of this move; but she decided to come anyway. She could only hope that it meant Celene had learned from her mistakes.

' _But then, I have made mistakes too; have I learned from mine?'_ She wondered.

She shook her head; to clear her thoughts. She knew her real concerns were about Duke Gaspard, he had agreed to the peace talks, which instantly made Briala suspicious. He clearly had an ulterior motive, maybe plotting to kill Celene.

Despite everything that had happened with her, Briala, putting her personal feelings aside, had to admit that Celene being victorious was preferable; Gaspard's victory would spell an end for the Elves, all of them.

As they approached the palace, Briala stepped aside into the shadows, the other Elves followed her.

"Remember what we discussed." She said to them quietly. "Sneak inside through the servants entrance, mingle, find out what you can."

They nodded, she turned to two of them.

"You have your directions, acquire the items we spoke of and leave them at the agreed upon locations."

They both nodded. Briala continued to relay her instructions.

Pausing briefly she sighed. "I will meet you all when I get the chance, we'll meet south of the Trophy Room. In the meantime, three of you keep an eye on the Council Members. Two of you on the Dowager."

"Right away." They all replied.

She turned to the last Elf, a young female. She bit her lip, this wasn't something she liked, it was risky, but she had no choice, they needed someone.

"What would you have me do?" She asked.

Briala explained. "I need you to infiltrate the Royal Quarters, I won't lie, it will be dangerous, but...I'm sure there is proof there, proof of whatever scheme is being laid here."

The woman just nodded and left to carry out her task; Briala watched her go worriedly. She hadn't lied, the mission was dangerous, she just hadn't said how dangerous. But still she fretted.

' _Do not let her suffer...'_ She prayed. _'Let it be quick and may her martyrdom inspire the other Elves...to finally rise up at last.'_

Shaking her head and composing herself, she turned and headed into the Winter Palace, ready to play her part.

* * *

She stood in the shadows of the ballroom, listening to the people talking all around her, plotting and scheming against each other. But for once, Briala didn't care for them, didn't look at them, or even pay them any attention. Her gaze was on Celene, standing at the head of the room, looking pensive as she observed the ballroom herself.

' _Celene, it has been so long...'_ She thought to herself. _'You've hardly changed, you're still...'_

She felt a strange longing, an unusual ache in her chest. At one point, her breath hitched as she felt Celene's eyes found her. But Celene continued to look around and Briala let out a slow breath.

She shook her head, eyes hardening. _'Get a grip, Briala, what is wrong with me. Thinking that way, feeling, that way...'_

She knew she was acting love-sick and this wasn't the time or place for that. Especially after everything that had happened between them. So, forcing the feelings away and turning, she prepared herself, determined to focus on her mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Alistair I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Leaving the ballroom Alistair was pretty sure no one had seen him sneak out.

' _Hmmm, where to begin…?'_ He wondered. _'I need to find Morrigan and hope she can tell me something we don't already know...Also need to get my own information, maybe...Hmm, need somewhere that would be a good place to start.'_

He knew he had to act fast, especially since his disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed forever and the Orlesians would not take kindly to that, especially given he was Ferelden's King, they'd be suspicious.

He sighed. _'Nevertheless, I need to do this, before that assassin stalking Empress Celene strikes.'_

While he knew his search for information would take a bit of time, he hoped he could find Morrigan and that she could fill in enough gaps to make the search easier. As he walked towards the trophy room however, he heard a woman talking quietly to someone.

He turned to see a woman, close to his own age, talking to another masked man. He approached and got close enough to hear.

"That is all the information I have." The man was saying. "And all I am willing to share."

It was then Alistair realized the man was a member of the Council of Elders. But the woman, something about her seemed familiar.

"Thank you. It's more than enough." She replied casually and the man left.

The woman sighed and pulled something out, a sheaf of parchment which she began reading.

Approaching her, Alistair's eyes widened as he did recognize her, for one thing, she wasn't wearing a mask, so he could see her face. For another, he'd recognize that red hair anywhere.

"Leliana?" He queried, removing his mask.

She turned, startled. "Who...Alistair?"

He grinned and stepped closer. "Well, fancy meeting you here?"

"Indeed, I wonder though, why you are here?" She replied with a smile.

Alistair quickly explained his purpose here, as well as Anora's presence and their plans.

Nodding Leliana replied. "I thought I saw Her Majesty earlier, and I have heard about the two of you...your recent blessing. Congratulations."

Alistair smiled at that. Finally however Leliana sighed.

"It seems we have the same purpose Alistair...So, what do you think, ready to work together?"

"But of course." He replied. "I've not started yet, but knowing you, you already know something."

Leliana nodded. "Yes, I happened to overhear some talking between the Elven Servants, turns out they are actually agents of Briala."

"The Elven Ambassador?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Following the clues they inadvertently left me, I've found that important information is hidden in the Grand Library."

Alistair smiled. "Well, to the library then."

Leliana nodded and they put their masks on and made their way through the wing of the palace that would lead them to their destination. Entering the gardens of the Palace, they were met by three women, all clad in the same style of dress and mask, Alistair was even willing to wager, under the mask, the women were identical too.

"Your Majesty." One greeted Alistair as they approached him.

They curtseyed elegantly and the second added. "Her Radiance sends her greetings and hopes you'll join her and your wife later."

Alistair smiled lightly. "Gladly, thank you for passing on the message."

"It is our pleasure." The third replied.

All three curtseyed again and left.

Taking a moment to recover, Alistair looked around, Leliana wasn't there, but she suddenly reappeared and spoke.

"Empress Celene's Ladies in Waiting." She explained. "You better be careful, I'm sure that all major parties here will be seeking your support, they are desperate enough to even rely on you to end this in their favour."

Alistair nodded. "I'm not surprised, Gaspard already made such an attempt, or a test of an attempt..."

Leliana nodded carefully and together they continued, once sure no one was looking they quickly climbed the lattice against one of the walls and reached the upper balcony. Once there Leliana turned to him.

"We have to hurry, not only are we in an out of bounds area of the Palace, our disappearance will surely be noticed."

He agreed and so they quickly approached the Grand Library, Leliana got to work unlocking the door skilfully and soon they were inside the library. They wasted no time searching and soon enough, they found certain documents that took Alistair by surprise.

"Maker's breath, you can't be serious...this is what I'm up against?" He muttered.

Leliana shook his head. "It is the Game, no one can be trusted, but this certainly makes things look problematic when it comes to even considering risking allying with Celene or Gaspard..."

Alistair sighed. "Or Briala even...and all three of them are the main players here tonight, the ones you told me about."

Leliana bowed her head sadly; they both knew that was true.

At that moment however they heard a bell ringing and Leliana reacted at once.

"Everyone is being summoned back to the ballroom, quickly...you don't want to be more than...fashionably late."

Alistair nodded and quickly followed her, hurriedly making their way back to the ballroom. Their information already secured and ready for when they needed it. They quickly reached the doors to the ballroom, but before they could enter, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Well, well, what have we here...I only expected you Alistair?"

They turned and there as Morrigan, Leliana raised an eyebrow and Alistair almost smirked, remembering a conversation they had once had during their journey together with the Hero of Ferelden.

Stopping before them, Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I know that look Leliana...don't you say a word. We have more important matters to discuss."

"We've already started dealing with that, we're uncovering...a number of disturbing clues...sadly nothing definitive yet." Leliana replied.

"Well, we have to hurry, we're running out of time." Morrigan replied. "Here, I found, of all people, a Tevinter Agent within the Palace, he is dead, but he had this key on them...I must stay close to Celene; but maybe you two could look into it?"

Alistair accepted the key. "Thank you, maybe we will, but first, we need to return to the ballroom, quickly."

Sure enough, at that moment, came the bell again, they were fashionably late now. So, nodding they all entered the ballroom together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Morrigan II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Entering the ballroom, Morrigan looked around carefully, almost as soon as they entered, Alistair had made his way through the whispering, scheming crowd to find and join up with his wife again. Leliana also seemed to vanish although Morrigan knew she had mingled with the crowd and was, as usual, employing her skills to maximum benefit, while drawing minimal attention.

' _Who needs blood magic to learn a person's secrets, when you have Leliana.'_ She thought to herself with some amusement.

She considered her actions and hoped they were the right ones. She had given Alistair and Leliana that key and they had told her they had information already, although there had been no time for them to share it with her.

But she had a nagging doubt. _'All this information could be a decoy, designed to have us chasing the wrong person...Kieran did say, it was the person we'd least suspect.'_

Shaking her head, Morrigan slipped through the crowd herself; she needed to see how things stood; then she could figure out her next move. She could think of four people especially she would need to talk to, three of whom were easily visible.

So she made up her mind. _'I will start with them, then, if I can't see the fourth, once we are free to move about again, I will go looking.'_

Passing an Elven servant Morrigan looked him up and down quickly, eyes narrowing with suspicion. She wondered if he was one of Briala's people or not.

Finally, reaching the balcony, Morrigan joined Celene.

"Your Radiance." She greeted the woman quietly.

Turning to her Celene nodded. "Morrigan, good to see you. I take you've been busy?"

Morrigan smiled lightly and replied. "Of course; as you've guessed, the main reason I brought the King and Queen of Ferelden here, beyond trying to secure an alliance, is I am sure they'll be able to unearth the assassin hidden here."

"Do we have any idea who this assassin is, or how many there are?"

"They have information, there was no time for them to share it however, but there will be." Morrigan tried to reassure Celene. "In the meantime I have confirmed your suspicions about that man, he was a Tevinter spy and I have...dealt with him."

"Good...The peace are going nowhere just now." Celene admitted sadly. "Even with the threat of Corypheus looming over us, Gaspard remains stubborn."

"That does not surprise me; he's who they had in mind when they invented that word." Morrigan replied casually.

She noted Celene appeared distracted and concerned and decided to leave her to her thoughts. Politely excusing herself she re-entered the main ballroom and glanced around, she spotted the second of those she wished to talk to heading for another balcony, so prepared herself to join them.

Approaching the balcony she prepared herself; this was certainly going to be a difficult conversation. Still she stepped out and approached.

"What can I do for you...Magical Advisor?" He queried; sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Come to run interference for Celene?"

Morrigan laughed softly. "Well, well, for an Orlesian you seem _exceptionally_ paranoid, Grand Duke."

Gaspard turned to face her and shook his head. "Celene is stubborn, she thinks she can command the Empire, against a foe beyond her reckoning, but I..."

"Corypheus is beyond your reckoning too, Gaspard. Do not fall victim to arrogance, Your Grace." Morrigan warned him. "As for Celene being stubborn, I don't think you have any room to talk there."

Gaspard observed her for a moment longer and then laughed.

"Ah, I'm starting to see why Celene let you join her court." He remarked.

Morrigan quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and if you somehow became Emperor?"

He turned away, but his words were plain. "Your role would change little."

"Good to know."

With that she turned and left; things were certainly getting interesting and, as she approached the third person she was seeking, she spotted the fourth at last. But first, she'd have to talk with Florianne.

Approaching their host for the evening, Morrigan had to admit, with everything that was going on, Tevinter Agents, Elves and all others sneaking into the Winter Palace; it was clear that none of the major parties involved felt the peace talks would work, as that Corypheus was making his move, right under their noses and they couldn't see it.

"Ah, Lady Morrigan, such a pleasure." Florianne greeted her.

Morrigan nodded. "Likewise, Grand Duchess; how is the ball progressing?"

Florianne smiled warmly and replied. "Very well, everyone is enjoying themselves immensely. Oh there will be talk of this ball for centuries to come."

"I am sure...Especially with such esteemed guests."

Morrigan almost grinned, seeing Florianne falter a little; she certainly hadn't been expecting Alistair and Anora, that was for sure. She briefly wondered if she should reveal something else, before settling on hinting at it.

"I should go, Your Grace, there are others I must talk to, enjoy the evening." Morrigan said at last. "Oh and, do be wary...You never know when a Nightingale might arrive."

With that she left, pleased to see Florianne looking perplexed by her words. She approached the third balcony, on the opposite end from Gaspard's current location, it was there she found the last person she was looking for, Briala.

She had barely stepped out onto the balcony before Briala spoke.

"What do you want, Morrigan, I'm in no mood for your riddles tonight."

Smirking Morrigan approached. "Well, your time in the wilderness has made you rather...prickly, it seems."

This close she could see Briala looked exhausted, and dismayed, but was doing her best to hide it.

"What do you want?" Briala snapped.

Morrigan decided to throw caution to the wind and replied. "There is an assassin within these halls, seeking Celene."

"I know." Briala replied. "That's why I'm here...to put a stop to them..."

"Think Celene will take you back if you save her life?" Morrigan questioned; noting her suspicions had been correct.

Briala glared however. "I am doing this because if Gaspard becomes Emperor, it will spell the end for my people, that is all...What?"

Morrigan shrugged. "I just don't believe Gaspard _is_ the one behind this, anymore than you are...it's just too obvious."

Leaving her with that thought, Morrigan turned to leave.

Before she did however, she added. "Perhaps the King of Ferelden will find our assassin for us."

Satisfied that Briala had got the hint, Morrigan returned to the hall. All the major players were here now, everything teetered on the brink. It was up to Alistair now and Morrigan could only hope he was successful, or they were all doomed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Preparing himself for this meeting Varric couldn't help but grin. While he knew the situation was serious, there was something exhilarating about once more playing this sort of role. He was attempting to aid Hawke in getting revenge for Anders, by negotiation with the Braavosi representatives for their alliance, to withdrawn their protection of the Faceless Men.

' _Hawke is going to destroy the Faceless Men regardless, this is just...to make sure nobody else gets caught up in it.'_ Varric noted to himself. _'Wonder how much bullshit it'll take to convince these guys.'_

He was already thinking up some pretty lurid stories he could tell them to try and scare them into submission, when he was told they were ready to receive him. Schooling his features into a more serious countenance, he entered. The first thing he noticed was the book one of the men put down as they both turned their attention to him. He almost smiled when saw the title. 'The Tale of the Champion'.

He couldn't help but appreciate the delicious irony. _'That just might be my way in.'_

Sitting down opposite them, Varric observed them carefully, they were cornered and knew it, watching him warily. Truthfully he didn't know if that would make his task easier, or more difficult. But he relished the challenge, he had also made up his own mind. When Hawke went to Braavos to attack the Faceless Men, Varric had decided he would be right there with him.

Facing the Braavosi representatives Varric leaned back casually in his chair and began to talk.

"So gentlemen, thank you for agree to see me." He began, personable and friendly. "I just wish the topic of this conversation was more friendly."

One of the two narrowed his eyes and spoke. "Spare us this nonsense, Master Tethras. We know why you are here, we are not..."

Varric moved so he was now leaning forwards, elbows on the desk, fingers steepled. "I'm trying to help you actually, well, Braavos, to be precise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hawke, can be dangerous...particularly to those who become his enemies." Varric explained calmly. _'_ _Not a lie that one, Quentin is a prime example.'_

He saw the two representatives were uncomfortable and decided to poke a little bit harder.

"Not only is Hawke angry, remember, he plans on attacking the House of Black and White anyway. Your job here is to either sit idly by as it happens, or save anyone from getting caught in the crossfire." Varric remarked. "This will reflect on all of Braavos...Especially in the eyes of the rest of Essos."

They froze, staring at him and Varric knew he had struck gold. He had hit a sore spot and now, if he could just apply the right kind of pressure, he was sure he'd have them.

The two men tried however to keep their cool.

"You are talking nonsense, Master Tethras, still." One remarked.

The other added. "This is hardly the time for such actions or behaviour, we..."

"Are getting in the way." Varric cut him off. "The rest of this alliance are all against you, they support Hawke, you're putting yourselves, all of Braavos in fact, in danger."

Shaking his head, the second representative spoke up. "Hardly, you need us, you need our navy, we..."

"We have enough skilled people here from our own lands, all we really need are your ships." Varric casually reminded him. "Which, at this rate, it looks like we'll need to commandeer if you aren't going to cooperate and be part of this alliance."

That stopped them, they had been about to protest; but the very fact they were being threatened with everybody else turning on them, especially since they knew, even threatening to defect to Corypheus wouldn't get them very far. Either they'd be attacked and stopped, or Corypheus would just destroy them as an example.

' _But it's still not quite enough, need a little push...Got it.'_ Varric pondered, smirking as the answer came to him.

Straightening up, he prepared to make his speech, time for probably the biggest test of his lying capabilities in his life.

He pretended to casually spot the book on the table and feigned surprise.

"Ah, I see at least one of you has a copy of my most...infamous work." He remarked.

They both shared a look and the one who had been reading it replied. "Yes, we've read your Tale of the Champion, what of it?"

Varric shrugged. "Then you should know how dangerous Hawke is when riled. Oh I'll grant he didn't start it, or do anything overly drastic, but think...about the Kirkwall Incident that you read. I wouldn't lie or embellish that part."

They paused, sharing a worried look, Varric pressed his advantage.

"Think about Hawke did to fight those Templars, to protect the Mages...what happened Kirkwall, due to that battle." He remarked, before casually adding. "I'd just hate to see Braavos become the next Kirkwall."

That did the trick, their eyes widened in horror and they immediately seemed to realize what he meant. After some mumbled excuses from them, Varric left the room, leaving them to do their work.

* * *

Later, he sat, watching the sky as their small ship headed for Braavos.

"So Varric, what news, anything?" Hawke asked as he sat next to him.

Varric shrugged. "I talked to them, scared them a little...We'll find out soon enough I guess."

Hawke nodded, but Varric knew, and agreed, with Hawke's sentiment, regardless of the answer, they would act.

The Faceless Men would meet their end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Jon II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Still perplexed at what to do and musing on his possible future, Jon did his best to stay focused on his task. No easy task; but it did occupy his time. They were still making preparations, they expected another attack at any time.

' _Yet I'm still thinking about what I was told, the...the fact the Night's Watch has to change...Will, how can I be expected to change it, how will people react...'_ He wondered to himself. _'I need, I need to do something, that's for sure, but...am I doing it for the right reasons.'_

He sighed, this clearly wasn't going to help him. But he just wished he could figure out what would. He needed to think after all; was he doing this for the Night's Watch, or for his own personal feelings.

He shook his head as he worked. _'Am I doing this to try and help the Night's Watch, or simply for myself and Ygritte?'_

No matter what, he couldn't shake that feeling, it haunted his thoughts and made his concerns all the more worrying to him. He thought briefly about the man who had brought up the idea of changing things for the Night's Watch in the first place, King Alistair of Ferelden and one of the Grey Wardens.

' _The Grey Wardens are so similar to us...yet they don't restrict themselves the way we do.'_ He reflected. _'Due to that; they, they are actually more successful.'_

He wished he could discuss this more, but King Alistair had left to return to Ferelden.

That said, Alistair hadn't been the only Grey Warden to be present at the Wall. There were two others, Jon spotted them right away, two men, one called Stroud, the other Carver. Along with his friend Pyp, who had undergone the Joining to save his life, they made up the Grey Wardens present at the Wall now. Making up his mind, Jon approached the Grey Wardens.

"Excuse me." He said, getting their attention.

They turned, Pyp grinned and nodded, Stroud spoke up.

"Lord Commander, what can we do for you?"

Jon pondered how to word his statement, before making up his mind. "I need to talk to you, about, about what Alistair was talking to me about before."  
They immediately became serious.

It was Carver who replied. "Ah, yes, he told us about that too...What is it you wish to say about that?"

"I just, I don't know, I'm worried about how people will react, especially given what I'd be trying to suggest." He explained. "Is it truly wise to change the Night's Watch and our ways...After so long we..."

Carver shook his head. "You ask that, when those very traditions are what have put the Night's Watch in the state it is in now."

"Carver is right, this group of yours is but a shadow of what it once was." Stroud remarked. "If the Night's Watch does not change, it will certainly wither and die...Someone has to take the first step."

Jon nodded slowly, that sadly did not help him feel better.

* * *

Later, Jon continued to ponder what he had been hearing, he had finally realized that, the one thing that bothered him, more than anything else, was the statement 'someone has to take the first step'.

' _So, people are looking to me to be the one to take that first step.'_ He thought sadly.

There was a knock at the door and he quickly focused. "Come in."

The door opened and Jon was relieved to see it was Maester Aemon.

"You sent for me, Jon?" The old man asked.

"Yes, I...I'm sorry to trouble you but, there is something concerning me, that I was hoping to have your advice on?" Jon explained.

Aemon nodded slowly, sitting down in the nearby chair. Jon thought for a moment and then, not hiding anything, he explained the whole story, particularly what the Grey Wardens had told him and his own thoughts, especially regarding the matter of changing the Night's Watch.

"You have considered this, but not yet made a choice, Jon?" Aemon asked carefully.

Jon nodded. "Yes, I just, I'm not sure..."

Aemon nodded. "I don't blame you...Change can sometimes be good, but other times, it is violent and uncertain. Those that intend to bring change must be careful not to bring their own downfall."

Jon sighed; another warning, he was starting to wonder if he was in too deep with this. But right now, he had no choice, he'd just have to make the most of what he had and hope things would work out in the end.

Now wasn't the time for such worries anyway, they had bigger problems just now, he'd focus on them first. Then he would think about if he should or should not take the Night's Watch in a completely new direction for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Myrcella II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only see how things pan out.  
Wlfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

Myrcella took a slow, careful, breath, as she waited with Trystane; as well as a number of others, Doran, Areo and Ellaria were at the head of the room. It was almost time, she just hoped it would be fast.

' _The sooner this is over the better, the sooner we can deal with that woman.'_ She thought to herself.

Plans had been put in place, following the revelations of the letters she had intercepted and now it was time to carry this out. It was then the door opened and Myrcella glared. For entering the hall now was her mother's spy, the Mage, Vivienne.

Myrcella shook her head. _'Look at her, swaggering around as if she is so important...so arrogantly.'_

Calming herself she composed her expression and prepared, it was time to begin.

"Madame Vivienne." Doran greeted her, his voice not giving anything away. "Thank you for coming, we have an urgent matter to discuss."

Vivienne shook her head. "Important to you, the real important matter is the fact that your games end here. All the necessary proof has been sent, so I will be taking Myrcella from here."

"No, you won't."

All eyes turned, for it was Myrcella who spoke.

"Princess, you are in danger here, I am..."

"Trying to ruin everything for me, on the misguided notion of my mother, who is hardly the most stable person right now." Myrcella cut her off. "I would be in more danger in King's Landing than here. Besides, I refuse to go anywhere with a criminal like you."

A stony silence greeted her words.

Trystane squeezed her hand, buoying her courage. She was still amazed by him, despite her disfigurement, he still loved her greatly.

"Princess, that is..." Vivienne began, narrowing her eyes.

Doran spoke up however. "She has an excellent point, for we received a raven from King's Landing...From Ser Jaime Lannister. It contained a full report, with sufficient evidence for us to take action."

"What are you talking about?" Vivienne hissed. "I am here, at the Queen's behest and..."

"No, you are here by my mother's request to spy on me." Myrcella spat. "You were not sent by the _Queen_."

Vivienne rounded on Myrcella until, to Myrcella's relief, Doran announced. "In light of the revelations...Vivienne De Fer, you are under arrest for the crime of murder."

"What, preposterous, you cannot…" She began but then growled. "You think you can just make anything up and it will be allowed, you..."

Her words were cut off when, at that moment, any attempt she may have made to form a spell was stopped. She collapsed, crying out in pain. The Templars that had been hidden in the room emerged, swords drawn as they approached, having disabled her magic. Myrcella felt relief at last, Vivienne was now arrested; now she just had to think about her family and the negotiations Doran was having with Daenerys Targaryen.

* * *

Later, Myrcella bit her lip as she sat once more before her vanity mirror, brushing her hair. She was lost in thought, Vivienne was now imprisoned and kept under Templar guard, her fate yet to be determined. She had spoken with Trystane and, to her surprise, not only was he still in love with her, despite her disfigurement, but concerned for her safety too.

He had promised her that, while it may seem rather sudden, he might have a way to save her from any danger. She just hoped he was right. However she was still thinking about her family, she hoped negotiations were going well, that they would be safe. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and she smiled as Trystane entered, along with his brother, Quentyn.

"Princess." Quentyn greeted her, bowing.

She stood. "Prince Quentyn, I...you've returned?"

"Yes, I arrived not to long ago." He confirmed.

Trystane then spoke. "Cella, we should, go and see my father, he has news for us."

"Did it…?"

Trystane just smiled softly and took her hand and, together, they all headed to the great hall again.

Doran, Arianne, Oberyn and Ellaria were all present in the room, all talking together, seeing them arrive they all turned.

"Ah good, you are here." Doran greeted. "Quentyn, it is good to have you back."

Bowing Quentyn replied. "Father, thank you...It seems, everything is ready."

Doran nodded. "Yes. Speaking of which, Myrcella...We've finished negotiations with Queen Daenerys...she has agreed to your requests, it seems your uncle Tyrion already made such requests to her and has taken over the Westerlands as part of their agreement."

"Uncle Tyrion, he is…?" Myrcella gasped.

"At this very moment." Doran confirmed. "She will try to spare other family members, but she has already managed to spare Ser Kevan and Lancel...She made no such promises about your mother however."

Myrcella nodded; despite her feelings. "I understand. I...what about, me?"

Doran glanced at Trystane, before replying. "Trystane requested it, if you agree, we can protect you...by ensuring, should you eventually meet Queen Daenerys, you meet her as a Martell."

Myrcella gasped, shocked at this.

Trystane confirmed the truth. "Yes, I hope...we could move the wedding date up and..."

"I…Of course I accept." She replied at once.

She was surprised, but glad, things were starting to look hopeful for a change.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Daenerys II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 23 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes indeed :)  
EarthBorn93: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, truthfully, she believes she is siding with the strongest, as I said in our PM, due to poor communication, Cersei wouldn't admit to losing power remember, so Vivienne didn't know about that, and even if she did, the Martells and Myrcella especially despise her. She didn't know the ship was sinking so didn't know she needed an escape route.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfiglr2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Murdough: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys looked around warily as she rode with her army. Following her encounter with Kevan Lannister and his surrendering army, she was wary. She had received fair warning about who they would face after all and who would likely be the next to attack them, especially if their scouts were correct in their reports.

' _Something's wrong, we should have encountered the enemy by now...'_ She thought worriedly. _'Unless…?'_

She pulled her horse to a stop, frantic as she looked around; those nearest her also stopped, noticing this.

"Looks out!" She cried, just a second too late. "Ambush!"

Even as she cried out, an arrow whistled and struck one man. Then it all dissolved into chaos. Daenerys looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. The unexpected attack force was not that large, but their sudden appearance gave them a current advantage.

She shook her head, gritting her teeth. _'What is...who are they?'_

She soon got her answer however as Eddard Stark rode up to her, having just slain one of the attackers.

"The Tyrell's vanguard, Your Grace." He called out. "The Tarlys."

She tensed; he had warned her about this. "Randyll Tarly."

He nodded and the battle continued, at least until more of her army began to arrive and finally, order was restored, both sides pulling back and reforming their ranks.

* * *

Once order was restored and it became clear the Tarly army was simply buying time for the Tyrell main force to get here, Daenerys found herself facing a quandary. As she pondered on her next move, she walked through the makeshift tents that had been set up to treat the wounded.

Shaking her head she sighed sadly. _'This will not be easy, with everything that's going to happen, I need their aid, not to destroy them.'_

She needed a way to bring not just the Tarly army, but the whole Tyrell force to her side. But right now, she had to deal with the tense situation they faced. The wounded, the presence of the enemy army, with more enemies on the way. It was going to be a delicate situation.

"Your Grace?"

She turned and paused briefly as she noted she was facing Robb Stark, he was one of the wounded, being treated for arrow wounds. He grimaced as another arrow was remove and the healers got to work.

"Lord Robb, are you…?"

He just nodded; then his father appeared. "Your Grace, this is a desperate situation, we...we face danger if we cannot convince them to join us. But in order to do so, we also need to calm our own forces down."

"I am aware of that Lord Eddard, it's what I've been worried about since the initial battle." She replied sadly. "The question is, what are we going to do now?"

They were quiet for a while, the healers finished treating Lord Robb, but he was not going to be able to fight for a day or two.

But at that moment, they found their hand being forced, for a messenger approached them rapidly.

"Your Grace Lord Stark, we...the Tarlys..."

Daenerys reacted at once. "They're attacking?"

He shook his head. "No, they...Lord Dickon Tarly has issued a challenge for a duel, he is demanding that one of the Starks face him."

They shared a worried look at that until Eddard spoke. "This isn't going to end well."

But then, at that moment, they heard a commotion and followed the sound. To their shock, they found the duel had been accepted.

"What is going on?" Daenerys demanded.

One of the Northern Lords spoke up, seeing Eddard. "Lord Stark, we...the duel has been accepted, the Tarly boy is fighting one of our own."

They reached the edge and looked down to where the duel was commencing. Dickon Tarly had tried to attack his opponent, who had dodged the blow and stood, weapon at the ready. The warrior's appearance could not be determined, for they wore light armour and a helmet bearing the Stark sigil, but hid their face.

"Who is that?" Daenerys queried.

Eddard shook his head. "I'm not sure, but..."

Robb spoke up. "It can't be."

But then, at that moment, they were joined by a frantic looking Ser Gendry.

"Lord Stark, Lord Robb...Your Grace." He cried out. "I...I can't find, is that…?"

"It is." Robb replied his expression changing.

"No, she couldn't be, that's..." Gendry gasped, glaring.

It finally dawned on Daenerys who they were talking about and, looking out at the two fighters, she realized the truth.

The two fighters continued to struggle, Dickon blocked an attack, attempted one of his own, only for it to be parried, then the follow up attack to be dodged. He grimaced as he took an injury t his shoulder.

Then, with a careful swing of his sword, Dickon nearly struck the warrior, but they dodged, only to be knocked to the ground, losing their helmet. They rolled, recovered and stood, weapon ready again. But they were glaring, furious, as their identity was finally revealed, amidst gasps from both sides of the battle.

It was as they had suspected, for there, standing against Dickon Tarly, was Arya Stark.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; LOL :)  
raw666: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see, but that isn't the real issue here, something else is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Wow, where to even start, thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I think I'll cover all this stuff you've spoke about in a PM, for space reasons :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya growled in frustration at her identity being exposed.

' _Fuck it, they would've found out anyway.'_ She thought to herself. _'Let's just continue.'_

Recovering fully she readied Needle and began to advance. But then paused as Dickon lowered her sword, stepping back, shaking his head.

"What is this?" She demanded. "Fight!"

She attacked and he deflected her attack, but made no attempt to follow up, rendering her dodge unnecessary.

"What is wrong with you, fight me!?" She demanded again.

She could hear the murmuring from both sides; but Dickon shook his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" He queried suddenly. "You shouldn't be here."

Arya shook her head at that. "I have every right to be here and you wanted to duel a Stark, well here one stands before you, I am Arya Stark, now..."

"You're a girl..."

That made her flare up, she couldn't believe it, that pathetic excuse again.

"So what?!" She snapped. "Just because I'm a girl I can't fight, what were we just doing?!"

Dickon replied, exasperated. "You shouldn't be on the battlefield, this is no place for a woman, especially a noblewoman such as you, you..."

"My place is right here and you will fight me, or I'll just have to beat you into the ground without a fight!" Arya cried.

She was furious, she couldn't help it; she was incensed that he looked down on her for something so stupid.

She attacked, again and again, Dickon deflected and kept trying to talk, but she tuned him out. She could hear shouting that sounded like it was coming from the Tarly side, but ignored that too.

' _About time.'_ She thought when she finally had to dodge an attack.

He clearly realized she wasn't backing down and that he had no choice in the matter. She deflected another attack of his, struck out with one of her own, injuring his side, then leapt back, just out of reach of his follow up attack. Then she saw her opening.

She didn't know how it happened, but, during the duel, her senses seemed to heighten and now she saw things a lot more clearly, her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt a strange tingling through her body, yet strangely, she didn't feel tired in the slightest.

She adjusted her weight and, when Dickon charged, she waited until her chance came and she then struck. Dickon cried out, stumbling back, hitting the ground, his sword knocked out of his hand. Before he could recover, Arya moved in, she now had Needle at his throat, one false move and he was dead.

He didn't struggle, just stared at her in disbelief.

Looking up at the surrounding armies she called out. "The duel is over!"

She could hear the cheers from her allies, but then another voice called out, and that was when things went to shit.

The person that called out was Randyll Tarly.

"No, it's not!" He bellowed. "This is an insult you dare think you can get away with this!"

Arya shook her head. "I duelled your son, I won, the duel is over!"

Randyll's reply was irate. "You insult us with your presence girl, you do not belong on the battlefield, this is a place for men, go back to your castle and do what you're supposed to do, and send a true champion to fight!"

"I am a warrior in this army, I have every right and you just cannot stand the fact you've lost!" Arya snapped; once more getting angry. "Accept it, a _girl_ defeated your son!"

Randyll's response was an angered shout as he charged, sword at the ready. Arya tensed, he was on horseback, closing the distance faster than she could move. Then she heard the second set of hoof beats and, due to her still heightened senses, she saw it clearly.

Before Randyll could strike her with his sword, Gendry rode up and with his war-hammer struck. Randyll grunted as he was knocked from his horse. Staggering to his feet, the man glowered. Arya readied her weapon, glancing at Gendry, she was surprised to see him looking more angry than she thought he'd be.

But then, before anything else could happen, a low but clear, growl that shook their very bones sounded.

Turning her head Arya gasped. Dickon staggered to his feet, backing off. Randyll and Gendry stopped too, all of them lowering their weapons. For there, getting between them to prevent further conflict, was Daenerys' dragon Drogon.

However apart from acting as a blockade, it seemed he had no other intentions. It was then Arya realized Daenerys was also present, standing by Drogon's head.

"That will do, Lord Tarly, Lady Arya is correct, she won the duel and her gender is irrelevant in this matter." She stated. "Buying time for the Tyrell's will only see you all destroyed, besides, I think you'll find your Lord will have very different intentions when he arrives. But if you truly wish to see that, you'll have to surrender."

There was a stony silence, but then Dickon spoke up. "Father, think about it, this is...we've been defeated, there is no sense in wasting lives."

"Defeated, Dickon you..." He began.

But Dickon cut him off. "Father, I was defeated by a Stark, we never specified a particular Stark, I lost...the skill displayed by Lady Arya, it is obvious, even you can see it...Stop stalling."

Randyll growled while Arya was surprised by Dickon's sudden change in attitude. However his words clearly had the desired effect as before long, the Tarly's were surrendering. But Arya couldn't help but be concerned, as Gendry still looked angry.

In fact, he was glaring at _her_.

* * *

She soon got her answer as the army recovered; only it did nothing to help her temper either.

"Arya, what were you thinking?" He cried out.

She started, not used to seeing him like this. "Gendry what are you…?"

"Going out to fight that duel, how could you be so reckless?" He explained.

"Reckless, what…?" She gasped, suddenly shocked, this wasn't like Gendry at all.

He continued. "You just went rushing out, fighting in that duel, you didn't...hit was reckless and you..."

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly starting to fell angry herself. "I what...What is this Gendry?"

"I was just..." He began.

"Trying to stop me!?" She snapped; her temper getting the better of her. "Is that it, I can't believe this, _you_ of all people, thinking I'm weak!"

With a frustrated growl, Gendry shot back. "No Arry, I'm trying to say..."

"Save it, I know what you're trying to say!" She replied furiously.

She could see his frustration and took that as an indication she was right. Her anger spiked, even if, in the back of her mind, she felt she was being a little irrational.

"You think, just because we're married you can say who I should fight, what I should do!?" She accused. "After everything we've been through, the Temple of Mythal, the other times we've fought together, you suddenly think I'm weak!"

Gendry tried to reach out to her, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Arry, just, listen please. I'm..." He began.

But she'd heard enough.

Shaking her head she turned.

"Fuck you Gendry!"

With that she stalked off, heading for her tent; she just hoped Gendry would have enough sense to leave her alone for a good long while, before returning to the tent himself. She ignored the shocked expressions of her father and brother and hurried to the tent, her anger still simmering inside of her.

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.

Well, as we've just seen, Arya and Gendry are having their first marital spat so to speak. Just in case it isn't completely clear, during the fight, Arya's heightened state was due to what can only be described as Combat High, something which hadn't fully faded by the time she had her argument with Gendry, as it affects emotions too, well, that was why she kinda overreacted. Unfortunately, even without that, now that this is done, there is another obstacle to Arya and Gendry trying to fix this...Their shared stubbornness.


	26. Tyrion III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 25 of my crossover chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it's sadly causing some problems.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, well, that...is exactly what Gendry was trying to say.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sat at the head of the great hall, almost everyone in Casterly Rock was present, this was a court session and he had been listening to reports from Josephine. Apparently, in addition to these reports, there were other matters that required his attention too.

' _Yet still things are not quite...well, for my family...at least in some regards.'_ He reflected.

He could see Dorna, she had remained as cold as she had been since he took over; but now, there was an almost cold fury emanating from her, which made him wonder what was happening.

Apparently whatever she was angry about was so serious she actually trusted Janei to the care of the newly reconciled Dorian and Halward, both of whom were keeping Janei entertained with their magic, making colourful patterns in the air.

He almost smiled at that. _'It's good that some things can still seem simple...Innocence like Janei's is precious and should be protected as long as possible.'_

But he had to keep a straight face and focused on Josephine.

"As my negotiations continue, we have received word from various Westerlands lords." She was saying. "We now have more people on our side and things are starting to calm down."

Tyrion replied. "Excellent, everything is working then."

Josephine nodded, but Tyrion knew things were about to turn serious.

Indeed Josephine then spoke up.

"Some urgent matters require attention, Lord Tyrion." She said; her voice was tense. "Five cases, all occurred during the...transfer of power. We need to hear the evidence and then..."

Tyrion nodded, understanding at once. "Then I must pass judgement, every well, let's get started."

So it was the guards entered, escorting their prisoners, the first one being brought forward at once.

"What is this man accused of?" Tyrion queried.

The guard grunted and explained. "He was amongst those that started to riot during the takeover. We have reason to believe he has murdered one of own."

Tyrion turned to the prisoner. "You are accused of murdering a guard, what have you to say in your defence?"

"I am innocent, we merely were trying to get away, things got out of control and then guards started threatening us, attacking us with stones." The man said desperately. "I wanted no part in the riot, I already left by the time that guard got an axe to the face."

Tyrion tensed at that, before shaking his head. "If you left, how do you know what was used to kill the guard and how he was killed?"

It was by no means definitive, until it became clear there were no other witnesses and the man actually faltered, unable to give a proper explanation. Soon all doubt was removed and Tyrion announced.

"We have the proof we need, you are hereby found guilty of murder and will be executed forthwith."

With that the man was taken out, Tyrion sighed, as once again, another man was brought forwards.

The next man was brought forwards and the guard spoke.

"This man is also accused of murdering a guard." He explained. "We found him kneeling over the man's body; he also had a bloody knife in his possession."

The guard handed the knife over and Tyrion examined it before speaking. "What have you to say in your defence?"

The young man was trembling as he spoke. "I've done nothing wrong, I found the man already dead, I use the knife in my work at the butchers…"

Tyrion listened to the man's story, verifying any other facts that came to light; finally he was able to make up his mind. It turned out the man was telling the truth, the defining fact had been that the blood on the knife was dry, not wet.

Given the time frame for the murder, it would have been impossible for the man to have committed the murder. So the man was released, while the next was arrested. While he hadn't actually done anything during the take-over, he was part of a group of local criminals who had been causing all sorts of the problems. The fourth case proved particularly trying; as a woman was accused of burning down a guard's house.

She did not deny the charge, in fact she railed against the guard, stating her wish that he had been in it at the time. She revealed however that her actions had been caused by the guard raping her sister. The guard arrogantly didn't deny it, instead claiming that it couldn't be called rape as the girl didn't fight back.

That was enough for Tyrion; the woman was imprisoned in the dungeon; while the guard was also imprisoned, but for a longer time.

The last case struck Tyrion however; especially when he recognized the man brought forward. It was the owner of the local brothel that he used to frequent at home.

"This man..." Josephine remarked, her voice taking on a new edge. "Was captured, attempting to take advantage of the chaos of the leadership change to...take advantage of a young girl."

Tyrion saw Dorna react and immediately he realized; this was what was making her angry. He soon understood exactly why.

Josephine revealed the reason. "He was found and captured by guards as he attempted to rape and...turn the girl into one of the workers at his brothel...the girl's named is...Joy Hill."

Tyrion felt as if he had been slugged in the gut. _'Joy...Sweet Joy, Gerion's daughter...'_

Trying to compose himself, Tyrion spoke. "Well, what have you to say to this?"

Shaking his head and scoffing, the man replied. "Come now Lord Tyrion. These are exaggerated ravings, the girl was after me, seeking work, just like any bastard would, with their blood..."

"You dare!" Dorna suddenly cried. "You dare lie and besmirch…!"

"Dorna, please." Tyrion began.

But she ignored him, it was Josephine who restored order. "Thank you Lady Dorna, please compose yourself or leave the hall; we cannot interrupt while justice is being decided."

Something in the severity on Josephine's face, convinced Dorna to calm down, but she still glared.

Tyrion then made up his mind. "I wish to...question the victim."

There were murmurs, suspicion crossed Dorna's face, but Josephine nodded and called out for Joy to come forwards.

Trembling and trying to fight back tears, Joy did so, almost immediately shying away as she had to pass the man on trial. Since Tyrion, acting on a gut feeling, had requested Dorian's presence by his side, to use his magic, Janei had returned to her mother.

"Now Joy, I want you to tell me what happened, in your own words." Tyrion told her softly. "You have nothing to fear, just, speak."

Voice shaking and choked, Joy did just that, confirming the accusation against the man and even had recent marks of violence. Turning to Dorian Tyrion quirked an eyebrow.

"She's telling the truth." Dorian whispered. "But she's...holding something back, hiding something."

Tyrion nodded at that. "Joy...is there, something else?"

She let out a shuddering gasp at that.

"I...I...This wasn't the first time." She bust out. "I've had men trying to...take advantage of me before. Aunt Dorna's the only one who protected me."

Tyrion sighed but nodded, he had heard enough. The man was still smirking, confident, until Tyrion spoke.

"Well, enough is enough, Joy, I will ensure that these men that hurt you are found and brought to justice." He remarked. "Speaking of justice, this man is to be imprisoned...later we will see to his punishment, a suitable punishment for his crime."

His words left no room for doubt and the man cried out, as he was dragged away. Joy was shocked by this, as was Dorna. But clearly they were all relieved.

In his chambers that night, Tyrion was surprised when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Then, of all people, it was Dorna who had entered.

"Aunt Dorna?"

She nodded and he noted, she was smiling. "Tyrion, I...what you did for Joy, thank you."

Tyrion smiled and nodded; relieved that, if nothing else, he had at least regained Dorna's trust.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Bran II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, indeed they are :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes, they were, indeed it certainly would be and well, we can only wait and see...  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them both :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, luckily she avoided any real harm and is safe now :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran couldn't stop fidgeting, wringing his hands, continually glancing towards the door. He was seated outside the room where Maester Luwin was busily trying to treat Rickon. Bran had been horrified when he saw his younger brother. All that blood, so pale, only the barest hint of breath confirming he was still alive.

Right now he was waiting frantically for news of Rickon's condition. He wasn't alone either, Meera, Sansa, his mother and Shireen were all present too. All of them were frantic and worried too, clearly going through the same emotional turmoil as him.

' _I still can't believe it, that...that anyone would be so, depraved, as to attack Rickon like that.'_ He thought in dismay. 'Such, viciousness, against a boy who wasn't even armed...Ramsay...'

He knew Ramsay was the main attacker, two of their prisoners, specifically Martyn and Willem, had witnessed the event and told them what they saw.

It also explained the escape for them; it turned out Samson's power wasn't as broken as everyone, even Cullen, had thought. He still had enough Red Lyrium within him to destroy the cell and even help Ramsay escape; although, tellingly, they had left Myranda to face her fate, something she was probably still hysterical about.

Bran shook his head. _'That was bad enough, but to attack Rickon; that wasn't even necessary...They could have simply knocked him out and made their escape...'_

Bran shuddered; trying to push the thoughts away; this was a monstrous situation and he still couldn't see the end of it.

Winterfell was still in uproar, trying to repair the damage done, Cullen had led his Templars out in pursuit of the fugitives, and Bran, along with those present, were waiting for news.

' _Gods, I just hope Rickon...'_ His mind raced. _'Those two have to be caught...who knows what they're planning...But if they end up...joining Corypheus...'_

He shook his head, there was just too much going on right now. Then however, the door opened; they all looked up expectantly. But Maester Luwin's face was grim when he emerged.

"This is...more complicated than I thought." He admitted sadly. "I've been working to treat his wounds but..."

"Is Rickon…?" Bran blurted out.

Luwin sighed. "His wounds simply won't heal properly, as if something is, preventing it. He appears, to be dying, despite my best efforts."

Bran inhaled shakily; Sansa looked close to tears, as did Shireen. His mother was not so restrained, her tears fell. Meera's face was grim, but it was hard not to miss the tremor of her hand as she clasped his shoulder.

"I will continue to do what I can but; something just isn't right here." Luwin replied at last.

Bran bit his lip, now deeply afraid; Rickon was dying. He was stuck here, unable to help; Luwin was doing everything he could but it somehow wasn't enough.

' _What do I do, if Rickon dies...Gods, with the others away, to have to send word to them...'_ He thought frantically; before one hope remained. _'Solas, oh I only hope he returns in time, if anyone can save Rickon, I'm sure it's him.'_

He clung to that hope, it was the only one he had.

* * *

Despite his fears, there was no escaping his duty. Bran later found himself out in Winterfell's courtyard; the time had come to carry out Myranda's sentence. Unfortunately, while he knew, he was of the North, he knew what had to be done. But he was unable to do it, his cripple status prevented him from doing so.

' _However, going by their expressions, everybody here knows that...and accepts it...'_ He noted, granting him some relief; however small.

Myranda was dragged out, taken to the block, still struggling and screaming, still hysterical at being abandoned by Ramsay. After briefly talking with Ser Rodrik, Bran gave the order and Rodrik prepared to carry out the deed. Myranda still hysterical.

Watching her sadly, Bran noted. _'She's just another of Ramsay's victims...albeit, a more dangerous one.'_

He nodded and then, it was done. Quick, clean, the execution had been successfully carried out. Bran let out a slow breath, gave further orders and then, it was time. No matter what his worries for Rickon were, he still needed to carry out his duties; he had to talk to Sansa and also a raven had arrived that required his attention.

* * *

Seated in the great hall, Bran smiled shakily at Sansa who stood opposite him. Meera was by his side. Thankfully they knew if anything changed regarding Rickon, they'd be informed quickly, as Shireen and Catelyn remained waiting.

The raven had been from his father and had explained their advance so far; Bran had to admit, he was impressed, but not at all surprised at Tyrion's plan to turn the Westerlands to Queen Daenerys.

' _It sounds like the sort of thing he'd do and now, already Kevan Lannister and Lancel have surrendered and are on their way home...'_ He recalled.

As per his father's instructions in the letter; he had also done his part. With an escort to take them there, Martyn and Willem had been released and were being sent home. Bran bit his lip, recalling the expressions on both boy's faces when informed of their fate.

They could scarcely believe it and had looked so hopeful as they left. Bran smiled internally at the thought and hoped that they would be reunited with their family before too long.

"Bran, you...wanted to see me?" Sansa asked.

Bran quickly pulled his mind back to the present and nodded. "Yes Sansa...I know this is a hard time for all of us. But there are things we have to...discuss."

Sansa nodded in understanding; she knew Bran was right. No matter their fears for Rickon, they couldn't just abandon everything, no matter how hard it was, or how scared they were.

Bran nodded and decided to cut to the heart of the matter.

"I, I've noticed recently that you seem to be spending a lot of time with...Podrick." He explained.

As he expected Sansa immediately went rigid, blushing. "What, Bran, I, this isn't..."

Bran shook his head. "Really, Sansa, it's fine. Given everything that's happened; I don't see any issues with this. You didn't have to hide anything."

"But he…?"

"Sansa, did you really think we wouldn't accept after, well…?" He trailed off.

But she knew what he meant; she almost grinned, she should have guessed. Of course her family could have accepted her and Podrick, especially after so openly accepting Arya and Gendry. She nodded, relieved and things calmed down, just a little.

Still trying to keep their minds off Rickon's situation, Sansa spoke up. "Oh and, I heard...about you and Meera."

They both shared a look and then turned their attention back to Sansa.

"Congratulations, both of you...I can hardly wait for your child."

They all grinned; while still afraid, they held on to hope, it was their strongest light at this present moment and they needed it, more than anything.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Solas II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Uh yeah, the exact same one that was already mentioned in Bran's first chapter.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

It was with a sense of hope that Solas found himself returning to Winterfell; his escort were certainly glad to be back home.

' _Things are progressing at a greater rate than I anticipated. For all their fears, I truly believe that we will in fact be ready before Corypheus comes.'_ He reflected. _'The one true concern is if Queen Daenerys will be ready, if her dragons will be ready.'_

Still, he knew he had done all he could; he had done practically everything to pull together all that would be needed to give them their chance of victory. There was no way of knowing however, if it would be enough, that was something they could only hope for.

Yet hope he did. _'I believe we have what is needed; we just need to ensure Westeros and Thedas are unified as Essos is...hopefully it will not be long now.'_

Entering the courtyard and dismounting, Solas paused as he looked around. Something was wrong, the mood in Winterfell, full of anticipation and hope when he had left, was now decidedly grim.

' _Something has happened here, something terrible...'_ He noted. _'But what?'_

He almost cursed that hopeful feeling he had; it was such a fragile thing after all. Everything he had planned relied on a delicate balance and now, seeing this, he feared that balance had been shifted, had fallen. He needed answers, so he quickly hurried inside; all the while fearful over what he would find.

Entering the great hall, he found Bran, seated at the high table, a worried expression on his face as he tried to focus on the Elven Tome in front of him.

' _That is one of the only true accounts of the Fall of Arlathan...I didn't expect him to be reading it so soon.'_ Solas briefly noted before pushing the thought away. "Bran..."

Bran started and looked up, his eyes widened. "Solas!"

Solas nodded, looking around, apart from Hodor and Meera, they were alone. "What has happened here?"

Bran looked panicked and exhausted; as did the others. "It...It's Rickon."

Solas paused at that, a little startled, but continued to listen as Bran explained about the escape of Ramsay and Samson; their attack on Rickon, and his current state.

"He seems worse now, it's all Maester Luwin can do to ensure he doesn't...bleed to death." Bran finished hesitantly.

"This is...I don't even know where to start." Solas replied; shocked.

Bran looked at him desperately. "Please, Solas, there must be something you can do."

"You have an overly high estimation of my abilities Bran." He replied, shaking his head. "But, I will see, take to Rickon."

Bran nodded and, with Hodor's help, was moved to his wheeled chair.

Together they made their way through the castle, heading for Rickon's chambers. Outside Solas spotted Catelyn, Sansa and Shireen, all waiting anxiously, seeing him their eyes lit up with hope. He suppressed a sigh, wishing they wouldn't have such a high opinion of him.

Having heard about what happened, Solas was forming certain theories as to what happened and was worried that they might be true. When he entered the room, he saw the boy, so pale, almost lifeless, so many wounds.

The Maester was fraught, trying to keep up, looking up and seeing him the old man barely reacted.

"Solas, I sincerely hope you are here to help, I am at a loss to explain this."

Solas nodded. "I will do what I can...let me see."

Nodding Maester Luwin allowed Solas to approach. He carefully examined Rickon and pondered deeply. He then used his magic for a more careful examination; but the moment he used it, he felt it and knew he had his answer. All the same he checked to be sure.

' _It's as I feared, but...it may not be too late...'_ He reflected, running a hand over his scalp.

Looking around he saw everyone gathered and knew he'd had to reveal the truth to them.

"It seems, during the attack...fragments of Samson's Red Lyrium ended up lodged in Rickon's wounds." He explained. "That is what is causing this; infection from Red Lyrium; it is preventing the wounds from healing."

There were gasps and panicked looks.

Bran then asked. "Is there _anything_ you can do?"

Solas sighed. "Yes...But it will very dangerous, and there is a high chance it will go wrong...But, it is our only option."

In the end, despite their fears, they agreed to try. So, on Solas' instructions, they all left the room, with the exception of Luwin.

Looking at Solas worriedly, Luwin asked. "So, what exactly do you intend to do?"

"I will use my magic..." Solas explained. "To extract the Red Lyrium fragments, but this must be done slowly, one wound at a time...it's the only safe way to do it and even so, there is a chance of it going wrong."

Luwin nodded. "It seems there is little other choice; when you extract the Red Lyrium, what…?"

"You will need to work fast and treat that wound."

Luwin seemed slightly surprised by this but nodded, so, together they prepared, getting ready to work. Hoping, praying, that this would work, Solas began casting his spell, informing Luwin of the exact wound he was starting with. The Maester got ready and they began.

It was a slow, painstaking process, Solas had to carefully, so as to ensure the fragment remained intact and didn't leave anything behind, extract each Red Lyrium fragment, which caused bleeding to begin. Then, once a wound was clear of the poisonous substance, he informed Luwin who quickly began treating the wound and they moved on to the next one.

There was no room for error and Solas had to fight for focus as the fragments began to pile up in the bowl he was discarding them in. But then, with great relief, Solas let go of his magic, the last fragment was removed, Luwin worked on treating the wound.

With a carefully applied spell, Solas destroyed the fragments, and the bowl they were in, utterly. Finally, he was able to step out of the room and deliver the news.

Seeing their hopeful, expectant faces, he was just glad to be able to give them good news.

"It is over, Rickon is out of danger, his injuries will heal now...although they will leave some terrible scars." He announced. "He is still...unconscious but, you may see him now."

With that he stepped back as the others all rushed in and he smiled. He was relieved that things had worked out well, he especially took note of Shireen immediately fussing and caring for Rickon and relaxed. A crisis had been averted, the balance was restored.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Eddard II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yeah, of course, he still hasn't woke up, but he's out of danger at least; glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

There was a certain anticipation in the army camp as they waited for the Tyrell's to arrive. But for Eddard Stark, there was something else; he was worried, especially as a certain frostiness had descended over his camp, particularly between his youngest daughter and her husband.

' _Gods; this is...ever since the duel, Arya and Gendry have been so cold towards each other, following their argument.'_ He reflected worriedly. _'This is bad; it's been so long and they haven't even spoken to each other since then.'_

It was true, he had been watching Arya and Gendry ever since then, and they refused to be anywhere near each other unless absolutely necessary. During which time they kept their gaze rigidly away from each other, not talking.

He sighed as he considered this. _'Arya, Gendry...what is going on with you two, you should be, is it truly that bad…?'_

It scared him; how cold they were being and their distance was beginning to get worrying, especially since there didn't seem to be any signs of them even trying to reconcile. Also, other people were starting to notice too, that was another true worry.

"Father."

He turned to see Robb standing there. "Robb?"

Sighing Robb spoke up. "I...I'm worried, about Arya and Gendry, if this goes on, Father, what, what are we, what if they can't…?"

"Robb, I understand, I'm worried too." He replied.

He sighed as he considered this, how best to explain.

For he knew, no matter what they tried, it would be futile.

"Arya and Gendry...they are having a difficult time yes. But only because they love each other." He replied. "It's upsetting them yes."

Robb shook his head. "I wish that was true. But look at them, I don't even know if they share their bed anymore."

Eddard quickly tried to explain. "They do Robb, that's why they're having this, problem. They love each other, so much, which is why they sadly have the ability to greatly hurt each other. But we must have faith."

"But if they...if this carries on, what if the rest of family find out, we might end up divided, some on Arya's side, some on Gendry's?" Robb protested.

"That won't happen Robb, I promise." Eddard tried to reassure his son. "There's truly nothing we can do; we...it hurts seeing it yes, but, we must trust Arya and Gendry, if anyone can sort this out, get through this, it's them."

Robb nodded slowly. "I. I hope you're right father."

Ned nodded in response; it was certainly his hope too. He paused, his thoughts on what he was just talking about fully occupying his mind when he spotted Arya. Despite her rigid stance, the hard set of her shoulders, the seriousness of her expression, Ned could see the sorrow in her eyes. This was pulling her apart; he just hoped she and Gendry could resolve this, before it was too late.

* * *

However he had to put his personal problems aside; for he had to focus as he sat upon his horse, alongside Daenerys and the other most prominent members of her forces. As they waited, they watched as the Tyrell army began to ride up. Riding ahead of his army, Mace Tyrell approached them.

"So, Lord Tyrell, we meet at last." Daenerys greeted.

Mace Tyrell nodded. "You must be Daenerys Targaryen, the one who is preparing to attack King's Landing."

Daenerys just nodded. "Yes, well; as you know I have defeated your vanguard, but there are more important matters at stake...I would rather avoid fighting you, but..."

"But you still wish to attack King's Landing..." Mace finished, shaking his head. "I fail to see what it is you are trying to accomplish here. Why must we submit to your rule."

Daenerys shook her head casually. "Between the two people contesting this land, I am the only one willing to do anything about the threat of Corypheus, who seeks to destroy us all."

Mace Tyrell went quiet for a moment; then his eyes landed on Eddard. "Ah, Lord Stark...I hear your family are the ones who defeated Randyll and his son."

"My daughter Arya defeated Dickon Tarly in a duel, yes." Ned replied carefully.

Mace's eyes widened at that; no doubt, Ned reflected once more, due to Arya's gender. _'Honestly, this is getting tiresome.'_

But then he spotted Randyll Tarly, who had been part of the contingent due to meet Mace, while under guard, bristling under these comments.

Sure enough, as he predicted; Randyll spoke up.

"Lord Tyrell, what is this, you are talking to this woman, she is behind the humiliations brought upon me..." He complained.

Mace shook his head. "It's called negotiations, Randyll and you and your son were the architects of your own downfall, you are the ones who decided to challenge the enemy to a duel."

Randyll flared up at once. "They sent a girl to fight us, the duel was invalid, they..."

"She was capable of fighting and defeated your son, that sounds like a valid and victorious duel to me." Mace replied. "Now, Daenerys Targaryen, I fail to see why I should..."

He trailed off, for at that moment, there was sounds of consternation in the Tyrell ranks. Mace turned; everyone else looked around, startled. Soon the source of the disturbance became clear when a lone rider rode up to Mace, breathless.

"My Lord, My Lord!" He cried out.

Mace raised an eyebrow at this. "What is going on, what are you doing here?"

He gasped for breath before he replied. "Urgent news, we...so many of us dead."

"Dead?"

"When we found out what happened, so many riders tried to reach you but we kept getting caught and killed." The messenger replied. "I was the only one lucky enough to make it; you...Her Grace, Queen Margaery..."

"Margaery; what has happened to her?"

The messenger revealed the horrific fate of Margaery Tyrell at that moment, a humiliated captive of Cersei in King's Landing, falsely accused on various charges.

* * *

Eddard was hardly surprised by the speed with which the Tyrell's alliance changed.

Once the truth about Margaery's treatment was revealed, even Randyll Tarly forgot his complaints and soon Mace sent word out via ravens, one to his son Loras in Dragonstone, one to his eldest son Willas, in the Reach and before long they were ready to make their way onwards again.

Now Ned only had one fear; they needed unity going into this battle, if Arya and Gendry weren't able to patch up their differences before then, what was going to happen to them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Sadly, this is the last time we'll see this army until Thursday 26th this month, so sorry people, the Arya/Gendry struggle at the moment will be left hanging.


	30. Myrcella III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 29 of my crossover story, we have now reached the halfway point of this story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, we already discussed Ned of course; but regarding Randyll, no, he's stuck, even if he wants to do something he can't, or he'd be going against not just Daenerys but his Lord too. Not to mention how that argument was broken up, a Dragon says things that words cannot after all. No, he's pissed because a woman was fighting, it could have been a woman from any family and he would have reacted the same.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, very true and indeed they do, which is exactly what Ned was saying. Indeed, well that is certainly true. Truthfully, he would have defected anyway, but would have taken a bit more convincing to do so. True enough :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

Myrcella stood before the looking glass in her chambers, she was ready. It felt strange, this was supposed to be a happy occasion; and true, she did feel happy. She was going to be marrying the one she loved after all; but there were other emotions too. But then, she could sense the Martells felt the same way; after all, they were all facing the same thing.

Even if this day granted them some respite and relief from their problems, they still faced them the following day.

' _Things are changing, and we have to be quick...'_ She thought to herself worriedly. _'I wonder; will it, work...will all this work, that I've done?'_

She was distracted from her thoughts by Ellaria's voice.

"There, you look wonderful." She said with a smile.

Myrcella smiled too as she looked at herself in the looking glass, she agreed, her hair had been styled up carefully while her wedding dress looked wonderful, while still keeping in mind the Dornish heat.

Said dress was a long light ivory gown with semi-transparent sleeves, many decorative images adorning the skirt and it bared her shoulders, a simple belt with the Martell sigil at the buckle circled her waist; on her feet she wore simple white shoes and a small lion pendant around her neck finished the outfit.

"There, we are ready." Arianne remarked with a wink. "Trystane is going to fall over when he sees you."

Myrcella shook her head. "Arianne, please."

The older woman just laughed but Myrcella; despite the knot of worry in her belly, felt ready and so, finally all prepared, they left, heading for the Sept.

Ellaria took her hand and kissed it softly; she had become like a second Mother to Myrcella during her time in Dorne. At least until the débâcle regarding her own mother, the Dornish woman might as well be her only mother now.

She spoke softly. "Let's go. Your prince is waiting."

Myrcella smiled and nodded, walking out of her room on Ellaria's arm with Arianne walking close behind them.

The sept was quite large in comparison to most in Dorne, there was stained glass images of the seven gods that let multi-coloured streams of light into the sept which reminded Myrcella of the royal sept back in King's Landing.

"Next time we talk, you'll be a married woman." Arianne smiled at her.

Myrcella grinned at that and nodded. Despite everything she was still nervous and didn't trust her mouth to speak at the moment, not until that crucial moment anyway.

Ellaria had gotten a Baratheon maiden cloak made for Myrcella to wear as she walked into the sept, following the tradition. The fabric was much lighter and thin than Myrcella had seen in maiden cloaks previously, but perhaps that was because back in King's Landing there wasn't so much need to stay cool.

They lead her to the front of the sept where Myrcella observed it, once more loving the building. Facing the stairs leading to the sept, Myrcella couldn't believe it was finally the big day. She was getting married. And much to her gratitude and luck, she was marrying for love just as much as out of duty.

As a princess, she had always assumed she would be married in the name of the greater good. The Seven had been generous with her, very generous, to have given her a man such as Trystane. She was a Baratheon in the vipers' nest and yet, they came to love her as if she had been blessed with Dornish blood herself.

With a deep breath, Myrcella started walking into the sept. The familiar rainbow lights danced on her skin as she walked, a jealous sigh went through the crowd as they laid eyes on her. Trystane looked ever so handsome at the alter holding the Martell marriage cloak in his hands. Trystane was smiling at her as she was joining him.

For a moment, nothing else mattered. It was her, it was Trystane, it was the family they hoped to have, the vows of love and care they yearned to speak. The Septon smiled, seeing her beaming. The ceremony started, the couple all ears, ready to be bound together for eternity.

"You may now cloak your bride and take her under your protection."

It felt weird, feeling her Baratheon cloak taken of her shoulders and she suddenly felt naked, until the Martell cloak was finally covering her. The cloak had an elaborate sun and spear sown thrice on the sides.

It was really strange, she knew, but it was almost as if she had entered the sept a young girl and she would exit it a grown, flowered, woman. It was almost as if her youth was bidding her farewell and adulthood came right after, kissing her gently, almost to welcome her in its ranks.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words. "

She repeated carefully the words uniting her to Trystane, the young man telling them at the same time.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

A kiss sealed the ceremony.

Not a naughty and secret kiss like they'd shared before, but a kiss of love and hope. Hope that Myrcella could be truly happy with Trystane by her side now.

A round of applause went through the sept, and that's when it sunk in.

 _'I'm married,'_ Myrcella thought happily. _'I'm married.'_

Myrcella Baratheon was dead. Myrcella Martell was born in her place.

Returning from the Sept, her hand clasped in Trystane's, Myrcella smiled widely. The whole ceremony had been wonderful; if different. In fact, it had been Arianne and Ellaria, flanking her, who had walked her down the Sept to where Trystane waited.

While in King's Landing such a scene would have caused gossip and whispers. Here in Dorne, the people had grinned at her; a few of the ladies had winked. Trystane's smile had only grown more loving as he saw her approach.

She would remember that moment for a long time, for the rest of her life is she could, of that she was sure. As they took their seats for the feast, Myrcella couldn't help but grin. Seeing this Trystane smiled and kissed her softly. She gladly returned the kiss and, as the feast began, she couldn't help but reflect.

' _I am a Martell now...'_ She paused before allowing her thoughts to continue. _'I am with the man I love, I have done all I can...the future is impossible to know; I can only wait and see what is, unleashed. What happens, but I know I will not face it alone.'_

Smiling at that thought, enjoying the feast, Myrcella decided to let all her fears go at last, she would face them when they came, but for now, she simply needed to focus on this joyous occasion. She would not let her fears overshadow her own wedding.

Later on, she was relieved when Doran made it quite clear there would be no bedding ceremony. She and Trystane were permitted to head for their now shared chambers, without need for an escort. Once alone within their chambers, she turned to him.

"Trystane I..."

He smiled softly, kissing her. "Myrcella, if you are afraid, or nervous, we do not have to..."

She shook her head. "I want to."

As if to confirm it she wasted no time starting to remove his clothes. He started and then caught her hands.

"Slowly now...we have all the time we want, remember."

Grinning at that she nodded; but still, she made quick work of removing his doublet and tunic and, with his help, undid the laces of her dress.

Smirking at him she let it fall, exposing her naked form to him for the first time, only her smallclothes covered her and even with them, she could see the immediate effect her body had on Trystane.

"Gods..." He whispered; unable to take his eyes off her.

Laughing softly she closed the gap between them, kissing him, hard, before she got to work. They were soon naked, falling onto the bed as finally, they began the act of consummating their marriage.

An act that, from the start, the moment she first felt it, filled Myrcella with pleasure the likes of which, she had never experienced before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

A big thank you to Marina Ka-Fai and MelisandreStark, two readers who, when I asked for their help, were gracious enough to send me their versions of a Southern Wedding ceremony for Myrcella and Trystane. I have blended both of their versions to produce the above ceremony, but that wouldn't have been possible without their help.


	31. Bran III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 30 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; thought you'd like them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran couldn't help the overwhelming feelings of relief that flooded him. He had been sitting with Shireen and Meera, along with his mother, by Rickon's bedside ever since Solas had finished treating his younger brother's injuries.

The Red Lyrium was gone now and Maester Luwin had dealt with his brother's wounds. The scars remained but Rickon would live. Now, making things even better, judging from the groans and movements, Rickon was waking up. Sure enough, at that moment he opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Rickon." Bran gasped.

Rickon started then saw them; just as their mother and Shireen both tried to stop him getting up too quickly.

"What, I...Bran, where…?" He stammered.

Then he saw everyone properly and Shireen spoke. "Gently Rickon, after what you've been through, you need to be careful."

"I'm alright, really."

"Shireen is right, Rickon." Their mother then said. "You can't risk the wounds reopening, or your condition being jeopardized by overexerting yourself."

Rickon grumbled but nodded at that and allowed them both to help him sit up. Once he was sitting he looked around again.  
"Where is Sansa?"

Meera explained. "She's been keeping an eye on things, trying to deal with those who seek our aid petitioners...But she'll need to know this, I'll go and get her."

Bran nodded and, as Meera left turned back to his brother.

Bran was relieved to see that, aside from looking a little confused, Rickon didn't seem to be suffering any lasting ill effects from the attack.

All the same, he wanted to be absolutely sure. "Rickon, can you...remember, anything, about what happened?"

Rickon bit his lip and replied. "S-sort of, I...I remember hearing a noise, almost like a dull explosion. The next thing I remember is those two men...Uh, Samson and, and Ramsay?"

"Yes?"

"Then Ramsay attacked me, he got his hands on a dagger somehow and, and then...Samson said they didn't have time." Rickon continued. "That was when those red things fell off him and hit me...After that they ran and, the next thing I remember is, just waking here, just now."

Bran nodded and, seeing Rickon's expression, apologized. "It's alright now, you're safe...sorry to, make you remember."

At that moment Meera returned with Sansa, who was clearly overjoyed, yet careful not to touch Rickon, for fear of hurting him. Rickon just smiled warmly, clearly alright now.

Bran wasn't surprised, he was safe, in the warm embrace of his family. He just hoped that, before long, that would be the case for all of them. He now knew the full truth behind Rickon's attack, it was as bad as he feared, if not worse.

But he now knew that, as suspected, Ramsay had been the main aggressor. He just hoped that Cullen and his men found them soon, justice was being delayed for far too long.

* * *

That night, Bran smiled as he embraced Meera, his hand immediately resting on the curve of her belly, she was beginning to show. Meera grinned, her hand resting on top of his.

"I'm glad Rickon's recovered well." She said softly.

Bran nodded. "As am I, he'll be able to be out of bed and walking around soon...which is good, Rickon isn't exactly patient."

Both of them laughed at that, but knew it was true; Rickon would be free to move about soon, just so long as he was careful for a while longer.

Meera nodded. "Still can't believe this happened and those scars he was left with..."

"True, but, Shireen doesn't seem to mind." Bran replied. "They're closer than ever now."

Meera agreed as they continued to lie together. Finally, Meera spoke up.

"What do you think we'll have?" She asked at last. "A Son, or a Daughter?"

Bran looked up at her with undying adoration in his eyes. "I'd be overjoyed, if we had...both."

"Twins?" She spluttered, almost laughing.

He nodded and Meera rolled her eyes. "Urgh, well, that does sound nice I'll admit. I just, hope that this war, both wars, will be over soon."

"I agree." Bran whispered. "I want our child, or children, to have a world of peace to be born into."

Meera nodded and softly kissed him; he returned the kiss before they settled down, letting sleep come to claim them at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the last Bran chapter of this story, there is one more Solas chapter to come, then all the events at Winterfell for this story have been covered.


	32. Jon III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 31 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

The attack came almost without warning, the worsening conditions and the snow meant that they only just saw the attack coming and sounded the horns. Jon had grabbed his sword the moment he heard them and soon he and everybody else was rallying, attempting to get to a location they could form a defensive line from.

' _Of all the, just why did this have to happen now, what is, are we…?'_ Jon wondered frantically.

He was afraid, afraid they'd run out of time. But as he ran, he met Stroud and Carver who, at least partially, assuaged his fears.

"Darkspawn, a moderately sized force."

"Is Corypheus…?"

Carver shook his head. "We're not sensing anything that big."

So it was simply an attack force of Darkspawn; Jon couldn't help but wonder why the Blight spreading monsters were attacking now, after the relatively long period of being dormant.

He began to wonder. _'If things are going the way we hope they are, could this be...'_

He grimaced, beginning to feel that fear all over again; that this wasn't a true attack; simply a test of their strength. But if that was the case; he still had a nasty feeling that things would be anything but easy.

As he joined the assembled ranks of Night's Watch and Free Folk; all with their weapons at the ready. He could just make out the shapes of the Darkspawn charging, somewhat ungainly, through the snow towards them.

' _A moderate sized force...we outnumber them, but they are still deadly.'_ He noted. _'Beyond deadly...'_

He raised his sword, ready to give the signal. Their archers took aim; but then he lowered his sword as they did the same with their boys, ranged attacks wouldn't be possible; the blizzard was picking up.

"Not good." He muttered.

Carver was next to him and hissed. "Genlocks, and an Emissary...that's why the blizzard got worse, he's casting ice magic."

Jon nodded and, on his order, they readied their weapons, forcing the Darkspawn to come to them.

"Now!"

With that shout, he and the others at the front suddenly stepped back, pulling on the ropes they had set up. This brought the sharpened wooden stakes they had buried under the snow up at an angle, forcing several Darkspawn, who couldn't stop in time, to run into them, impaling themselves. With the momentary advantage their trap granted them, they charged forwards and cut down more of the attackers. But then the others recovered and suddenly, Stroud shouted.

"Trap, more of them!" He then revealed. "It's an ambush, we're surrounded!"

Looking around Jon saw the other Darkspawn closing in, these ones were Hurlocks.

Still, at his order they stood their ground.

"Fight on, we can still overcome them!" He cried.

They fought back, then, seeing a chance to try and turn things, Jon moved closer. Cut down two Genlocks before ducking a Hurlock attack; he swiftly impaled the beast, withdrew his weapon and, having reached it without it seeing him, he swiftly decapitated the Emissary, causing the blizzard to return to a more manageable state.

"Now!" he cried out.

With clearer lines of sight, and better chances, the archers swiftly opened fire, even as the encroaching Darkspawn closed in. Jon grimaced and swiftly impaled the fallen Hurlock, then he heard the cries, calling out at the same time as the Grey Wardens.

"Shrieks!"

Sure enough the spindly beasts appeared out of the darkness; taking a few by surprise. But their warning had been just in time, they were able to fight back. Jon began to feel hopeful as things began turning their way.

' _We're turning the tide, the battle is almost over...we've almost finished the last of them...'_ He thought to himself. _'I just hope this gives Corypheus pause and busy us some more time.'_

Even as he thought that, he turned to see Ygritte killing the last Shriek with her spear.

Even as he witnessed this he also saw something else; the shadowy figure behind her.

"Ygritte!" He cried out in warning.

She turned, just in time to duck under a swipe from the giant sword being held by the figure. But then the figure backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She quickly rolled out of the way and stood, her left cheek was bright red from being hit, but otherwise she seemed unhurt.

Jon was now next to her, both of them ready to fight. Their opponent was huge, but still clearly a man. He wore no helmet and his face, they noted seemed to have rather prominent, strangely red veins, his eyes even seemed red and what looked like red crystals were protruding from his armour and, it seemed, his skin.

"That's..."One nearby recruit from the south gasped. "That's Ser Gregor, Gregor Clegane, the Mountain."

At once there were whispers amongst them all; many questioning Gregor's presence here and his current appearance. The latter question at least was answered when Stroud spoke up.

"Wait, we've seen that before, it's...he's been taking Red Lyrium; it's infecting him, he's in the final stages..." Then the man's eyes widened. "We need to kill him, quickly, before it's too late."

But it was already too late, for at that moment, Gregor roared, seemingly in agony and his skin began to turn red and more crystal began to appear, before their very eyes the man transformed.

Apart from the face and some small elements that still resembled the original body, what stood before them now was a massive creature made almost entirely out of Red Lyrium.

"A behemoth." Stroud gasped.

With a roar it acted with surprising speed, with a swipe of its massive arm it knocked a whole line of soldiers back, dead, and then attempted to crush those closest to it. Jon quickly pulled Ygritte out of the way and cried out. His archers began to try firing flaming arrows; but to no avail.

"How do we even kill this thing." He hissed.

Ygritte then cried out. "Jon, look!"

He turned and saw two of the Free Folk's giants had come lumbering in, they immediately began attacking the Behemoth. With roars of pain nearly deafening everyone close, the three creatures fought, two on one, until suddenly, the giants were ripped apart. But then Jon saw it, the cracks, the way the Behemoth was acting.

"It's nearly...Ygritte, _that_ spear."

She looked at him, shaking her head. "But that's..."

He replied firmly. "Our only chance."

She nodded, and readied herself, pulling her other spear off her back and taking careful aim.

Jon just hoped this worked, that the creatures were similar enough. He charged in, moving quickly to dodge the Behemoth's attempted attack. When he reached he cut at the creatures ankles, the highest he could reach. Unlike the other weapons used against it, Longclaw cut through the Red Lyrium deeply.

Enough that it staggered and, dodging out of the way, Jon watched the Behemoth fell to its knees, before Ygritte's Dragonglass tipped spear soared through the air and pierced its face. With another agonizing roar, the creature disintegrated violently until finally, all was still.

The battle was over, Gregor Clegane was finally dead, but they still couldn't believe what they had witnessed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Solas III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 32 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas remained quiet, pondering to himself. Things had been settling down at Winterfell now, ever since Rickon's recovery. They had finally repaired the damaged caused by the escape, Rickon was back on his feet, Shireen by his side as they sat at the high table, with Bran, Meera, Sansa and Catelyn.

' _They have recovered well; ever since this incident all started; they have suffered...But they recovered well, came back together and now, although parted again, at least they know where all their family members are now.'_ He reflected. _'Things are going well here now it seems...I can only hope things are progressing just as well on the war front.'_

He knew there was still a few matters on the minds of those here, namely involving the escaped prisoners, the ones who had attacked Rickon. It was then however, that they soon got some answers. They were in the middle of a court session; Bran was in fact delivering news from the war front to which Solas listened attentively.

"Things are progressing well; the enemy is isolated and we are already marching towards the final battle, at King's Landing." He announced. "But even so, we must not be careless, for there will still be another battle after that."

Solas could see the people all muttering, but clearly in agreement. Just then however, the doors opened and all eyes turned, leading to more mutters and some shock, as Cullen entered.

Solas knew Cullen had been out, leading his Templars, to hunt down Samson and Ramsay following their escape. The fact he had returned clearly had significance. All eyes, including Solas' own, were on Cullen as he walked up the length of the hall and bowed to the high table.

"Lord Bran...I bring important news." He said, his voice betraying nothing. "We searched long and hard, but...I am afraid Samson has escaped...escaped Westeros in fact, everything we've found points to him taking a boat, hidden along the coast, to ensure his escape."

Bran tensed. "Gods, then...he will return to our enemies, what then can we…?"

Cullen straightened up. "There's more, I'm afraid...The boat was on the eastern coast, we know this because, we found something there, floating just at the edge."

With that he called out and everybody watched as Cullen's Templars entered, dragging something between them. When they finally dropped it, it was revealed to be a dead body.

"We have confirmed it to be Ramsay Snow." Cullen remarked. "Samson betrayed him, murdered him, since Ramsay had served his purpose I guess."

Bran grimaced. "He didn't think he could escape alone, so used Ramsay to ensure his escape...then disposed of him."

Stepping forward Solas knew he must speak. "Well, it seems justice has a perverse sense of humour...but the threat posed by Ramsay has been stopped...I fear Samson is now beyond us, but I'm sure his fate will catch up with him soon."

Bran nodded and it seemed that, despite their misgivings, everybody else did too. Solas was glad, for he knew now he was playing a waiting game, that couldn't afford any distractions.

* * *

Nonetheless, as he met privately with Bran later, he was still disturbed by what he had seen. He now understood why Cullen was so certain Samson was behind the death of Ramsay. It was all in the words carved on Ramsay's corpse, a direct taunt to the man he expected to find it.

The words that read 'You lose, Cullen'.

"Solas, there's...there's something troubling me." He admitted. "A few things actually."

Nodding Solas replied. "Is there, anything I can do?"

Bran sighed. "For one of them maybe, the other...I don't think so, at least, I hope you won't have to."

"Oh?"

Bran nodded. "I didn't say everything that was in my father's letter, only what the people needed to hear. There was something else, but only for the family...we're all worried."

Solas listened as Bran then revealed what he had held back, Arya and Gendry's current troubles.

"I see..." He said at last. "It may seem worrying Bran, but I assure you, compared to some problems, that I've seen between married couples, this is minor, they will be able to sort through it I'm sure."

"I hope you're right."

Solas just nodded. "So, what was the other matter?"

"Something I read in those books." Bran admitted. "About the fall of Arlathan...the actions of Fen'Harel, how he is the one who raised the Veil, cutting off his people from the Fade, in punishment, as revenge against the other 'Gods', for their attempted murder of Mythal."

Solas couldn't deny he was surprised. "I never through you'd get so far Bran; that is indeed, something important, keep it in mind...there is, still much, that must be done. You do still have a role to play in this, I know it."

Bran nodded slowly, but was clearly still worried. Solas couldn't blame him, nor could he fathom how Bran had unearthed so much so quickly. Perhaps his guess on Bran's role in this was nearer the mark than he had initially thought.

* * *

That night, Solas found himself with a visitor as his mind entered the Fade.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He queried. "Well, Asha'Bellanar?"

Flemeth smirked as she stood nearby. "So, things are moving again are they...we are approaching one of the key moments of destiny."

Solas nodded. "Yes; I am well aware, and I am ready for it...for all the steps to come...Are you?"

"I am ready yes...more than you can possibly know." She replied with great confidence. "My role will be fulfilled, I assure you, without any trouble."

With that she turned and left, leaving Solas to wonder just what she meant.

' _She talks in riddles as usual...but normally I can discern what she means.'_ He noted. _'But this time...just what is going on?'_

He just didn't know what she meant, what sort of plan she had, and he couldn't deny, that worried him. Especially since the success of his plan depended on everything working out just so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Final Solas chapter too, so we've seen all that's going to happen at Winterfell in this story, but there's still plenty happening elsewhere, for example, next up, we're going back to the Winter Palace for the ball.


	34. Anora II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 33 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks and well, Ramsay had served his purpose, there was no further need for him, well, yeah, otherwise he's not going to have a leader for one of his three armies.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Anora nodded as she listened carefully; she had spent as much time as she could, covering for Alistair's disappearance. Most of her time however was spent talking to Celene. Despite her outwardly calm appearance and the expert way she dealt with any nobles coming forwards, Anora could sense the apprehension in the Empress.

"This has turned into quite the event, Your Radiance." She said.

Celene nodded. "Yes, indeed. Oh and please, we are both Monarchs of our respective nations, at least when it is just us, call me by name."

"As you wish, Celene." Anora replied with a soft smile. "Are the peace talks…?"

Celene shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Anora...There have been, some small concessions on both sides, but we're not getting very far. Despite agreeing with me on the threat posed by Corypheus, Gaspard will not budge."

Anora narrowed her eyes at that. "How strange, considering the things I've heard him say while here...I believe he knows about the Assassin hiding here, maybe he's anxious about that."

Sighing Celene shook her head. "I wonder..."

It was then Anora spotted Alistair back in the hall, he wasn't alone either; she spotted another familiar face, Leliana, Sister Nightingale.

' _Well, well, we have discovered a very useful ally.'_ She reflected.

Smiling at that, she politely excused herself and went to join them.

As she approached she noted briefly how tense they seemed and guessed whatever they had found, it surely wasn't good.

"Alistair." She said as she approached.

They both turned. "Ah, Anora, good...We...Maker, where to start with this mess."

She nodded in greeting to Leliana, already realizing her hunch seemed to be on the money.

"We found a few items, that seem to hint at the usual conspiracies...the Assassination attempt is just one scheme going on here." Leliana remarked. "Look at all this, correspondence, from Gaspard, from Celene. Both intent on blackmail and subversion in order to have the upper hand."

Alistair sighed and then added. "It also seems that, while we've no clear evidence of the assassin being her, or one of her people, Briala is making moves too, scheming something."

"Gaspard did say Briala was here and up to something, but then he was quick to accuse her..." Anora remarked. "Just as I'm sure she'll be quick to accuse him."

Leliana summed it up. "With everyone pointing fingers at each other, the real Assassin slips under their noses."

"Hmm, we need more proof, somehow." Anora remarked.

She knew just how to get it however; so she prepared to begin. Alistair and Leliana would wait for their next chance to slip out, their next destination would be the servants quarters.

Unable to approach Gaspard directly, since he and Celene had slipped away for another meeting regarding their peace talks, Anora decided to approach his sister.

"Grand Duchess Florianne." She greeted the woman in question.

The woman turned to her, smiling. "Queen Anora, such a delight to see you."

Anora remained serious however. "I'm afraid I didn't come just for pleasantries, Grand Duchess...I, I am concerned, about your brother."

"Gaspard, whatever makes you think there is something be concerned about?"

"I know, about the threat to Celene...Almost everyone does. But what I don't understand is why Gaspard is acting the way he is, when a truly large threat looms over us all." Anora replied firmly. "What are his true intentions with this matter."

Florianne shook her head. "Gaspard wants what's best for the Empire, as always. You should be looking at the saboteurs who have been compromising the safety of the Empire for some time, especially since their leader is here, under pretence, when it is clear to anyone with sense what her real purpose is."

Anora fought the impulse to roll her eyes. Yet another person finger pointing, she left, not at all convinced, after all it was certainly unsurprising that both Gaspard and his sister would pin Briala as the true threat.

Later, wanting an unbiased view, Anora decided to approach Morrigan. The woman may have been Celene's Magical Advisor; but she was, as was typical from what Anora recalled, out for herself, first and foremost. This of course came with her being probably the only honest person here, even if said honesty was brutal.

' _Though sometimes that is preferable to the lies and schemes surrounding this place.'_ Anora reflected darkly.

"Ah, Anora...I wondered when you'd get around to questioning me." Morrigan claimed as she saw Anora approach.

Anora shook her head. "You are the one that called Alistair and I here."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, and now he has Leliana for help too...I think, slow though our progress is at the moment, that you and him have the upper hand here, thanks to her."

"I hope you are right...Everything we've found just leads in circles and endless rounds of someone says one thing, someone else says another." Anora replied. "The only person who hasn't been accused of any form of sabotage or danger here yet...is you."

Morrigan laughed and shook her head. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment...Still, I wonder, I saw you talking with Florianne later, what was she saying?"

Anora revealed what Florianne had told her, and of her accusations.

"What utter drivel." Morrigan spat, shaking her head. "And this from one of the great players of the Game. Her accusations are transparent and she falls for something so obvious."

Anora quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really, how interesting, do enlighten me."

Morrigan rolled her eyes and continued. "Out of everyone here, Briala is the most obvious candidate for the assassin and therefore, the least likely."

Anora nodded, she agreed with that; but of course, she wouldn't say that, not yet. She's wait until they had more, then they could act and expose the true culprit.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	35. Alistair II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 34 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Having managed to escape the ballroom again, Alistair and Leliana quickly retrieved their weapons and slipped, unseen, past the guests milling about in the hallways. Entering the large chamber which led to the gardens corridor, the trophy room and the Servants Quarters, Alistair and Leliana headed down the stairs, towards that final door.

"Here we are." Leliana said. "Ready?"

Alistair nodded. "Whatever we find here...I hope it helps us."

Leliana sighed. "It will have to, I fear we might be running out of time."

They slipped inside, only to be confronted with a scene of utter chaos. Within the room they entered was the dead body of an Elven servant, with blood trails on the floor suggesting other deaths."

"Maker's breath..." Alistair gasped. "Who, could've done this?"

Leliana glared as she knelt down and examined the body. "This was not simple abuse of Elven servants going to far...this is deliberate murder. The body is warm, the killer might still be here."

Alistair looked around warily and drew his sword, Leliana nodded and drew her bow before they began to advance, carefully. They did not find any sign of anyone alive, of any killer; but they saw the death wrought by the individual.

One thing was clear, this attack was surprisingly not racially motivated, for while Elves had been killed, so too had any human servants in the area.

"Whoever this was, didn't want any survivors...anyone who could identify them." Alistair mused.

Leliana was quiet, but her grim expression spoke volumes. Finally, seeing no other way, they approached a balcony, overlooking the more private gardens of the Winter Palace and vaulted over the side, into the courtyard area below.

The moment they landed Leliana gasped.

"Alistair, look."

He followed her and found yet another body, but this man wasn't a servant.

"This is..." Leliana shook her head. "I can't believe it, one of the Council of Heralds; he's been murdered."

Alistair knelt closer. "One of the men that both Celene and Gaspard are seeking to win the absolute approval of, to secure their rule...But, this dagger."

He pulled it out of the corpse and examined it, as did Leliana.

She saw what Alistair saw and voiced their confusion. "The De Chalons family crest...but why would Gaspard, unless…?"

"Unless someone wants us to think it's Gaspard?"

At that moment however, they heard shouts and turned. Before readying their weapons again; for approaching them were three armed men, dressed in Tevinter style armour.

"Venatori." Leliana warned.

Alistair grit his teeth, readying his sword. Alistair quickly blocked the attack of the first one, the second was struck by an arrow from Leliana. He turned to face her, only to get a second arrow in the face, right in the slit of his visor.

Alistair was able to block two more strikes before seizing his opening and cutting down his attacker. He turned to the third, blocked his attack and held fast, allowing Leliana's bow to fire another arrow, striking the man in the back, killing him.

They quickly regrouped, now things would be ever more intense, especially if there were more Venatori around. Not to mention they were still on a time limit; their disappearance from the ballroom would have been noticed by now and people would be wondering where they were.

"We can get to the Grand Apartments from here; we can find evidence there, I'm sure. Follow me." Leliana said quickly.

Alistair did so, Leliana clearly knew exactly where she was going and together they advanced. Things seemed to be going smoothly, until they entered the Grand Apartments and found more Venatori.

Luckily it was another group of three and Leliana's bow felled one before they even knew they were there. The other two turned and Alistair charged in, deflecting both their attacks before cutting one down, Leliana swiftly dispatched the third.

"This is not looking good." He muttered.

Leliana nodded before she began to move again, he followed. They explored the apartments, seeking any evidence. They managed to find something quite incriminating, against Gaspard, secret orders to one of his men, men he'd clearly smuggled into the Winter Palace with one intent, for these men were soldiers.

"Wait, what's this…?" Alistair queried.

Leliana froze. "Alistair, that is Empress Celene's, but it's..."

Alistair's eyes widened too, for in his hands, he held a locket, clearly of Elven make.

"What is she doing with…?"

"Maybe, you better ask her." Leliana said softly.

Alistair agreed and took the locket with him.

Leaving that room and entering the next section of the Grand Apartments, Alistair instinctively ducked, just as a thrown dagger sailed over where his head had just been.

"More Venatori."

Leliana quickly fired her bow at one of them. Alistair drew his sword, quickly observing their foes, two armed with swords, an archer and a Mage, whom Leliana had just killed. Finally there was another, the one who had thrown the dagger, dressed in a Harlequin style outfit.

' _No time.'_ He told himself.

With that he quickly deflected and cut down his first attacker; before turning to the next. Leliana quickly felled the archer, just avoiding his shot in the process.

Alistair finally took down the second swordsman, but then was forced back by the Harlequin, who even dodged Leliana's arrows, before closing in on her. Only to receive a thrown dagger to the back, killing them.

"That's quite the mess you've made here." Briala remarked as she stepped out of the shadows.

Alistair shook his head. "Well, it wasn't our actual intention."

She merely fixed them with a steady glare. "The Councilman, did you kill him?"

"He was dead when we got here." Leliana replied, before pulling out the dagger. "Killed with this."

Briala took one look at the blade and snarled.

"Gaspard, that man would kill even a Councilman?" She gasped.

"Gaspard seems a little too obvious to me." Alistair replied.

Briala shook her head. "You don't know him like I do, he would do anything, even commit murder, or sabotage these talks if he felt it would give him his desire...That's why I'm here, to stop him...and this assassin."

Alistair shared a look with Leliana, who nodded in agreement.

He stepped forwards; reaching into his pocket.

"There's something else, do you...recognize this, it was amongst Celene's belongings." He queried, showing her the locket.

Briala's eyes widened with shock. "What, how did...she kept this, what was she thinking, if anyone found it, it would ruin her!?"

"You do know it then?" Leliana pressed.

"Yes, it's mine." Briala explained. "I gave it to Celene, but that was before..."

Her hesitance made everything clear, Alistair spoke softly in reply.

"Maybe...it still means something to her, maybe...you still mean something to her."

Briala did not reply, but then the bell rang, summoning them back to the ballroom. They acted quickly; able to get back, hide their weapons and, showing that Anora thought of everything, Alistair was able to get a change of clothes, discarding his blood-stained ones for identical, clean garments.

Once ready they headed for the ballroom, as the second bell began ringing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are heating up now at the Winter Palace, what lies in store next, we can only wait and see.


	36. Anora III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 35 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah things are heating up. I'll be honest, regarding that dagger and such, I actually had the view Alistair expresses in this chapter, and just as quickly did what he does with that view. Well, indeed, we can only wait and see. Yes, well, read on and see what comes next :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Anora couldn't deny she was surprised, while covering for Alistair's disappearance, she had found herself talking to, of all people, the infamous Dowager herself. While initially they had been talking about politics, Anora had resigned herself to listening quietly, occasionally nodding, while the woman spoke of her many late husbands.

"Then my seventh husband, Robert, died after drinking Aquae Lucidius on an empty stomach." She was saying. "Still, at least he died at Château Haine."

Anora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'Maker spare me...How does she remember them all...and how they died...'_

She prayed Andraste would give the strength she needed to withstand more of the woman's talk, although a small distraction did present itself when she felt the baby in her belly kick.

"Queen Anora?"

She smiled softly. "Apologies Dowager...It seems my child is restless."

All at once the nobles close enough to hear closed in, gushing and full of words of delight. Anora accepted their congratulations with good grace but politely excused herself when she had the chance, for she spotted Alistair and Leliana returning to the Ballroom, looking rather worried.

Not only that, but, shortly after their arrival, she saw Briala slip into the ballroom too, looking quite disturbed. She had no idea what happened, but decided to investigate. As she approached Alistair and Leliana she began to wonder, what had they found, would it be anything that could help them.

Time was growing short, the night was wearing on and the assassin could strike at any time. From what she had seen the peace talks were going nowhere too.

She hoped they'd found something, before the stalemate took a turn for the worse.

"Alistair…?" She queried as she stepped up to him.

Alistair sighed. "Well, this was quite the adventure."

Leliana nodded. "Indeed; we have more clue now, but still nothing definitive."

"Where do we start?" Anora asked.

They quickly got to work, explaining to her everything they had found and what they had been able to work out.

"It certainly isn't conclusive, we just find more and more things that raise questions...But still don't have any answers about the assassin." She remarked.

Leliana nodded. "True; I can't deny I am curious however, over who would try frame Gaspard, using his dagger."

Alistair thought for a moment. "Unless, that's what he wants us to think? No, that doesn't seem likely."

Anora privately agreed; something else disturbed her however.

"I'm worried about this locket, may I see it?" She asked.

Alistair handed it too her and, considering what Briala had told Alistair, she had a pretty good idea what to do with it.

"Alright, I'll see if my suspicions are correct; in the meantime, there is one way to get more information." She remarked. "Alistair...talk to the Grand Duchess."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that. "That's it, talk to her, I doubt she'd tell me for fear of prying ears."

Anora replied casually. "Then talk to her on the dance floor."

The look on his face almost made Anora laugh.

If it hadn't been for the serious situation, she would have.

"What, you are asking me to..."

Leliana was smirking as she replied. "That could work, fewer prying ears and she'd be in her element, she'd be willing to talk I'm sure."

Alistair groaned and, however reluctant he seemed, he left to do just that. Meanwhile, leaving Leliana to her own devices, Anora decided to make her move. Approaching Celene's ladies in waiting she prepared herself.

"Ah, Queen Anora." The first greeted her.

"Can we help you?" The second asked.

The third finished their little routine. "If you desire to speak to her Radiance, we can pass on a message?"

Anora decided this was no time to fool around. "I do wish to speak to Empress Celene, yes. About a very...personal matter."

As she did so, she discreetly showed the locket; at once all three women froze and dropped their act.

Now only the first spoke. "Ah, oh dear...um, I will speak to her Radiance, excuse me."

Anora nodded and waited patiently, before long she found herself on the balcony, standing by Celene.

"I apologize for not resuming our earlier conversation, Anora." She said calmly. "I have had, so much..."

Anora nodded. "I can guess, Celene...But the reason I need to talk to you is, well, this."

She revealed the locket to Celene, who immediately reacted.

To see the composed Empress of Orlais flinch, to see the raw emotion in her eyes, was something Anora never expected.

"Where did you get that?" She gasped; before shaking her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter; I was foolish to hold on to it?"

Anora pressed gently. "It's Briala's?"

Celene nodded. "Yes; from...happier days between us...before everything..."

"Then you…?" Anora began.

Celene replied quickly and sharply. "I think we've spoke enough, if you want to hold onto it, do so, or get rid of it. Just, never show it to me again, what's done is done."

Anora sighed; that was what Celene's voice said, but her eyes said something completely different. Leaving the poor woman on the balcony, with her thoughts, Anora returned to the main ballroom. She saw Alistair approaching again and guessed his dance with Florianne was done.

"So?"

Anora shook her head. "It's...complicated, but it seems our thoughts about Briala and Celene are true. Did you find anything out?"

"One place we haven't looked yet." He replied. "If anything is going to go down; that's where to look. The Royal Wing."

"I see, very well...good luck." Anora whispered.

She just prayed that this would work, that they would find something here. So, while Alistair and Leliana prepared to leave again, Anora prepared to once again run interference and distract the people in the ballroom. Only now she knew, the stakes were much higher, they were running out of time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Hawke II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 36 of my crossover story, we now see the beginning of the end for the Faceless Men, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke watched the building with narrowed eyes; the very same building that gave him such an uneasy feeling when he was first in Braavos. Now he understood why, for now he knew, he was looking at the House of Black and White.

' _They're in there...this isn't just about Anders, it's about all their victims.'_ Hawke thought to himself. _'Remember that; this isn't just vengeance, it's justice too...true justice.'_

He and Varric would enter and clean the place out; they would make the Faceless Men pay, not just for Anders death, but all the blood they had spilled; all the deaths that had happened at their hand.

Following Varric's subtle threat, the Braavos representatives on the alliance had been very forthcoming with their information. They now knew exactly what to expect from those inside, as well as the fact that two of the most dangerous of the Faceless Men were inside at this present moment.

Hawke shook his head. _'Even if we don't actually see them, we'll still deal with them, this will end here, one way or another.'_

He and Varric had plans after all to make sure the Faceless Men would have no comeback from this. All they needed now was to see how Braavos itself would react, what their answer would be to the demands given to them. That was why Hawke currently stood, simply watching his target, Varric stood nearby, also waiting, checking Bianca once again, making sure she was ready to fire.

It was at that moment, Hawke noticed something and tensed as someone approached them. But it turned out to be a street urchin who approached Varric, handed him a letter and then ran off.

"One of my eyes and ears here, Hawke." Varric explained to Hawke's questioning gaze. "Now let's see..."

He began to read the letter before grinning.

"Well Hawke, you got your wish; anyone with any sort of authority in Braavos has withdrawn. They've finally capitulated and washed their hands of the Faceless Men, there is no protection for them now..." Varric explained.

That was all Hawke needed to hear. With a casual nod to Varric, who got the hint, Hawke readied his staff and began to walk towards the House of Black and White. He wasted no time when he reached the doors and, verifying their strength, launched a powerful burst of magic at them, blowing them inwards, off their hinges.

Once through the door he quickly blasted a Cone of Cold to freeze the two assassin's that tried to approach him, his magic easily seeing through their disguises. Glaring coldly at the two frozen Assassin's Hawke snapped his fingers, shattering the ice, and them, into pieces. It was then Varric stepped through the door, shaking his head.

The Dwarf was almost laughing. "Maker's Breath Hawke, when you do destructive, you really put your heart into it, don't you?"

"Part of the plan, Varric." Hawke confirmed. "We're here to ensure the Faceless Men do not recover, we are to utterly destroy them, this place and something...very important to them...The only survivors will be any who are not here."

"Those out on contracts right now." Varric clarified.

Hawke nodded. "Yes; but there will be no further contracts, or a home for them to return to."

Varric nodded in agreement, having also brought along his own part of the plan, to aid Hawke in doing just that.

Stepping up to Hawke he spoke.

"Alright Hawke, listen, leave this to me, you just find...that place and deal with that. Leave the rest to me." He told him. "I've got what I need here and I'm...almost positive, the damage will be confined to this building."

Hawke nodded. "Good, alright, I'll leave you to it Varric and..."

Before he could finish Varric quickly fired Bianca, killing the Assassin that had been trying to sneak up behind Hawke.

"Anytime Hawke." Varric quipped.

Hawke smiled. "Right, let's go."

With that, they split up to perform their respective tasks; Hawke immediately encountering another two of the Faceless Men coming to attack him, clearly relying on trickery.

Hawke decided to show them real magic and used his skills as a Force Mage to blast them with powerful energy which slammed them into the ground with several cracking noises. They did not get up again.

Satisfied Hawke continued to make his way through the building, killing off any Assassin's that either tried to attack him, or tried to escape. He had also erected a barrier over the door that only he and Varric could pass; to ensure there would be absolutely no escape for the Faceless Men.

He had reached his destination, he was sure of it. He forced open the doors and stepped into the next room; the one he had been seeking, the chamber of masks.

"Well, such a shame you had to be so destructive, if you wanted to see us here, you could have just asked."

Hawke narrowed his eyes at the old man who sat on the raised dais in the middle of the room. The man smiled kindly at him, looking quite friendly, but Hawke was not fooled.

He knew this was the leader of the Faceless Men after all. "Spare me your nonsense, I'm not buying any of your lies, I'm only here for one thing."

"Of course you are." The man replied. "Everybody comes here for one thing...they seek a life to be taken, now...the life you seek…?"

Hawke narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Yours."

With that he struck, sending a wave of energy at the man who quickly disappeared. Hawke at once raised his staff, defensive and ready as he moved slowly, cautiously, through the room.

Letting his magic do the work he eventually stopped and relaxed, smiling calmly as, without looking, he turned and struck out with a Telekinetic Burst. The Old Man and the masks he had been hiding amongst on that wall, were thrown out onto the floor.

Recovering the man growled and charged attempting to stab Hawke with a dagger. He was quick, but Hawke already had his Mana Shield up, the attack did nothing and Hawke seized him by the front of his robes.

Glaring darkly Hawke spoke to the man.

"This is where it ends, for you and all the Faceless Men."

The Old Man scoffed. "Braavos will see you pay for this..."

Hawke smirked. "They've withdrawn your protection; no one is coming to help you, there will be no vengeance, any survivors you have, will be weakened, no masks, no contracts...no home."

The Old Man gasped, and Hawke quickly pushed him back, making him fall onto the dais. He then struck with a fire spell which burned the Old Man, his screams echoing throughout the room until finally he was dead.

Hawke used his magic to ensure he was really dead and then, satisfied, he began to walk back towards the doors.

As he walked he snapped his fingers and the flames still burning the corpse of the Old Man gathered together in mid air. Then they burst into multiple directions, striking the walls, blowing up and incinerating all the masks in the room as Hawke left it.

He was satisfied with his part, it was up to Varric now, he and his Lyrium bombs would do the rest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 37 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Well, not quite yet, still a little bit more to go, but here it is :) Well, wait and see what happens in this chapter :) Not really, as I said, they've washed their hands of the matter, as for the Crows, not really going to see anything there, no time after all, what with everything that's going on.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric shook his head as the Assassin fell dead at his feet, without pausing to reload Bianca, he spun and used the bayonet to impale the second.

"Too damn close." He muttered.

Taking a moment's reprieve to reload his crossbow, he continued onwards, all the while considering his and Hawke's plans.

' _So, it's time for the Faceless Men to end, this is where we demolish them, any we don't kill will be trapped inside.'_ Varric reflected. _'I soon have this place ready to come down, killing anyone and destroying everything, inside...Damn how did I end up doing this?'_

Looking around he decided that his current location would be a good starting point. So, kneeling down, he opened his pack and pulled out one of his Lyrium bombs. He carefully began setting it up, noting that the Lyrium seemed to be resonating with the magical energy in the barrier Hawke had set up at the main doors.

He grinned. _'It's feeding off the magical energy, which means...Oh this has worked out better than I thought it would...just hope I got everything right.'_

That was his chief concern, since he didn't want things to go too far. Satisfied he had set up the first bomb, he got to work, moving as stealthily as he could through the House of Black and White, killing any assassin's he came across, setting up more of his Lyrium bombs. He could hear the noises and knew it was Hawke at work.

Hoping he'd at least be able to keep pace; Varric continued his work, firing another bolt at one Assassin who had his back turned to him. He had to be wary, he knew about their tricks. Luckily Hawke had prepared for that too; he just hoped that Hawke's magic was powerful enough to disrupt whatever 'magic' the Faceless Men used in regards to their masks and other such tricks. Thankfully it seemed he really had killed this one. He smiled and continued his work, setting up yet another Lyrium bomb.

' _Nearly there, one more to set up.'_ He noted.

Continuing onwards, he reached a door and eased it open carefully; Bianca still had two more shots before needing reloading. The room was empty however, so he slipped in. The room was full of various papers he noticed and, as he worked on setting up the last bomb in this room, he reflected on that.

' _Well, well, I've found where they keep their contracts...'_ He noted. _'I wonder.'_

One thing still bothering Varric about the whole incident with Anders, who hired the Faceless Men. Hawke was disturbed by it too. But now, Varric couldn't believe his luck. He had found himself in the room, with all the contracts the Faceless Men had taken or dealt with recently.

Finished with the bomb he straightened up. _'It's here, it's gotta be...If I can find the contract on Anders, maybe I can find...who hired them.'_

He quickly began searching; although from the explosion he heard, he knew he didn't have much time. Hawke had done his bit and was on his way out.

It was at that moment he found what he was looking for.

' _Ah, perfect.'_ He thought as he checked the contract. _'As I thought, this is the one for Anders...genuine article, no doubt about that...what the…?'_

His eyes widened as he read the name of the person who had hired the Faceless Men, it was a name he was familiar with, yet couldn't believe it.

' _Of all people, him…?'_ Varric wondered in disbelief as he slipped the contact into his inner pockets.

Then, reacting to his instincts Varric turned and fired Bianca, unfortunately he missed and cried out as he was cut by the blade of the Assassin. He staggered back, out of reach and finally beheld his attacker. It was actually a woman, another one they had been warned about; the one that was apparently called, for some reason, the Waif. She was glaring at Varric who already felt the numbness and realized her blade had been poisoned.

"You fool." She snarled. "You dare, you dare try to stop us."

Varric shook his head. "Just doing, what should've been done long ago."

As he spoke he noted a few other things which matched up what he had been told. Waif was an expert in poisons, sometimes even testing them on herself. She always kept antidotes to said poisons handy, he saw his chance, if he could just get near enough.

"You and your friend have ruined our sacred mission, ruining so many people!" She berated him. "All this that you have done, will destroy us and so many others, so many more that will be ruined."

Varric shook his head, feeling light-headed. "What about the people you've ruined?"

He saw her freeze, looking at him in outrage and knew he'd struck a nerve.

She glowered at him and actually stepped closer.

"What was that?"

"The people you've ruined, the lives you've taken..." Varric pressed her. "The lives the others have taken, what of them, what of their families, they are ruined, thanks to you...so it seems this is all simply fair play to me. No harm, no foul."

Waif was clearly irritated as she got right up in his face. "You don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about, someone as soft as you could never understand, we are..."

"Finished."

Before she had time to react, Varric swiped the vial she wore around her neck, pushing her back, knocking her into a shelf. He knew he was taking a massive gamble, but had no choice, he quickly drank from the vial.

Her scream of outrage gave him the hope he needed. Sure enough, it turned out to be the antidote to the poison. He straightened up, his wound thankfully wasn't deep and with the poison treated, it could be seen to in due time.

"You…!"

She never finished for Varric fired the last arrow currently loaded into Bianca, which was tipped with an explosive head. The resulting explosion certainly killed her, striking her in face as it did. Even if she wasn't, what he had planned would surely finish her. Varric knew he couldn't waste any more time. Moving as quickly as he could, he began to race back, desperate to escape the House of Black and White.

* * *

Fighting to catch his breath, Varric stood by Hawke, in the same place they had been before entering.

"Varric, are you…?"

"I'll be fine just..." He replied, gesturing to his wound.

Hawke nodded and swiftly healed it. "So what now?"

Varric explained. "Just dispel that barrier; my Lyrium bombs should then go off...As I said, almost positive I set them right, explosion should be confined to the inside, the damage will wreck the structure which will collapse in on itself..."

Even as he spoke Hawke apparently dispelled the barrier for at that moment, there was an explosion and the House of Black and White seemed to implode. All that remained in the end was a burning, smoking pile of rubble.

"I feel it...That strange sensation, it's gone...we did it Varric." Hawke said.

Varric grinned; the Faceless Men had to be finished now, only those that hadn't been in the House were alive and had nothing to come back to.

"So, this the result you hoped for?"

"Indeed." Hawke said. "Justice for all those killed by those creatures...justice _and_ vengeance for Anders...There is no recovery for them."

Varric nodded; there was still one thing left to do.

"Hawke, you need to see this...it's the contract for Anders." He said, handing it to him.

Hawke took it and began to read; sure enough, as Varric suspected, he froze in disbelief, seeing the name of the one who hired the Faceless Men.

Hawke finally tore his gaze from the contract to face Varric again.

"You are certain of this, it's real?" He asked.

Varric nodded. "Yes, I know a fake when I see one...That's who hired them...I hope you know what you're doing, regarding this?"

Hawke did not reply at first, not until they were back on their boat, away from the crowd that was gathering outside the destroyed building. Not until they were sailing back to Meereen. Hawke sighed heavily and finally answered.

"I do, Varric, I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the end of Varric's storyline now, but Hawke still has another chapter to come.


	39. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 38 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

The tension was just as thick as it had been since that day. Arya bit her lip as she rode alongside her family, at the head of their forces. Nobody was saying anything; yet she was worried.

' _After that...argument with Gendry, father spoke to me, about what I did...'_ She thought to herself. _'I...I was rash, I should've...urgh, and that's exactly what Gendry was trying to tell me.'_

She knew, compared to some infamous cases, this little incident between them, their first case of marital strife so to speak, was relatively minor. But still, she already regretted that argument with him.

She shook her head. _'We share a bed in the tent, but that's it...Gods, I was, so blind.'_

Looking back on it now, she realized how wrong she was to accept the duel, without consulting her family first. She still deeply regretted her actions, especially as, looking back, she realized she had overreacted and in no way did Gendry imply she was weak. His concerns stemmed from her own recklessness.

' _And I was reckless; fuck, I brought this...'_ She noted to herself. _'We still haven't...Gendry's as stubborn as me, but, surely even he...'_

She saw Daenerys signal up ahead and pulled up her horse. They were drawing closer to King's Landing now, they were deep in the Crownlands. They would certainly reach it tomorrow, if not the day after. They were stopping for the night however, taking this chance to rest, before the battle to come.

* * *

That night, as she lay in bed, now clad in a simple pair of breeches and a tunic in order to be more comfortable while sleeping, Arya remained lost in thought. Gendry lay next to her, they both lay on their sides, backs turned to each other, a gap between them.

' _It's been like this every night since then...'_ She thought. _'Fuck, what is wrong with us, with me...'_

Arya knew that her and Gendry's stubbornness wouldn't bode well for them and decided to swallow her pride.

She turned over to face him.

"Gendry." She said, her voice was quiet, but firm.

Turning over, surprised, Gendry replied. "Arya?"

"I um…" She began; before sighing. "Listen, I'm, I'm really sorry about, what happened, I just..."

Gendry actually managed a small smile as he moved a little closer. "Arya; are you…?"

"Yes, I was...I was wrong, stupid and reckless and..." She stammered.

With a soft laugh Gendry replied. "Gods Arry, I didn't exactly handle it well either, shouting at you like that. I think we both made a terrible mistake there."

Arya nodded slowly. "Doesn't mean we can't try and fix it right..."

Gendry's smile widened. "No more secrets between us; and, we both be more careful now."

"Agreed." She remarked with a smile of her own.

Glad they had reached an understanding they finally closed the gap between them, their arms fitting around each other as easily as they always had, their lips hungrily seeking each other as they kissed.

Then, their blocked, pent up emotions were unleashed and they wasted no time removing each other's clothing, the passion overwhelming them as they began their love-making.

* * *

Arya winced as she walked through the camp the following morning. She still ached from her and Gendry's actions last night. It was clear they had both been holding back so much for so long; to have it all come spilling out at once, she felt they might have got a little carried away.

' _Luckily, nobody seems to have heard us…or if they have, they're not saying anything.'_ She noted.

She smiled however as she then spotted her father and Robb up ahead, she hurried over to them.

"Father, Robb, good morning."

They both smiled, noting she was much more cheerful.

"Good morning Arya, how are you?" Her father asked.

She grinned. "Much better, thank you Father."

Robb raised an eyebrow at that. "So then, you and Gendry…?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yes; everything is fine now. I know you were worried about us. But, it's all sorted out now."

"You resolved it then, good, I knew you would." Her father stated with a warm smile.

Seeing Arya's expression, Robb clarified. "We were worried, but Father stated that we shouldn't interfere, he trusted you and Gendry..."

"It was our problem, our marriage, it was up to us to sort it out." Arya remarked and saw her father grin.

She realized then that was exactly what he said. At that moment Gendry joined them and Arya smiled; noting that it was like a ripple effect, people seemed to see the reconciliation and already there was a general lift in the mood of the Stark army.

Arya tried to focus however, there was more to be done after all.

"So, we're on our way to King's Landing now?"

Her father nodded. "This is the final push, then it's on to the battle."

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

Smiling her father and Robb led the way, together, she and Gendry followed, ready to do whatever the could to aid in their preparations; they knew the final battle to decide the war for the Iron Throne was close now.

They had to be ready to attack King's Landing when the time came. This was their final chance, before battle would be upon them.

* * *

End of chapter, finally Arya and Gendry have reconciled, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Jaime II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 39 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was good :)  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Murdough: Thanks and well, we can only wait and see what answers come.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Anyone that tried to approach Jaime as he made his way through the Red Keep immediately backed off. It was clear from his expression alone that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Hero of King's Landing, was in a foul mood.

For good reason of course, after what he'd seen. _'You go too far this time Cersei, you had no right to do that to her...'_

He was determined to confront her with this; even though he knew there were other things he should be doing. If all the reports they'd been hearing were true, they were running out of time. The alliance of various forces under Daenerys Targaryen was closing in.

Jaime had no illusions about their chances, but still, that didn't mean they could just roll over at accept defeat.

' _Better to die fighting with honour...than a cowards death.'_ He thought to himself.

He wished however he was alone in thinking that way, but clearly he wasn't. Despite his efforts to discourage them, he had found the army within the city bolstered by, of all things, a peasant militia.

He shook his head. _'I am to blame for that; Hero of King's Landing, that title now stuck on me has inspired the common folk of this city into foolishness...They'd throw their lives away, by fighting with me and the army...'_

His thoughts and concerns were pushed aside momentarily however, as his anger returned. He had entered Cersei's chambers to find her conversing with the bald Mage that had all but stepped into Vivienne's place, Uldred.

Jaime glared darkly, not liking this Mage anymore than Vivienne; but he focused on his task. He knew, with the coming battle, Cersei would be with her hand-picked councillors, and the Mages that worked with Uldred, in the Tower of the Hand.

"Ah, Jaime, come to see me one last time?" She greeted him with a smile.

His anger built again; that she would dare act this way. Seeing his expression Cersei paused.

"Uldred, leave us." She said; the Mage bowed and left. "Jaime…?"

"You have a lot to answer for Cersei."

She shook her head. "We've discussed this, Qyburn is a useful ally and the Revenant _will_ be on the battlefield. Just wait till it brings us victory, then you'll see I was right."

"I highly doubt that." Jaime scoffed. "But that's not why I'm here."

That gave Cersei pause; he read it all in her eyes, she couldn't understand why he was angry if not about what she just tried to reassure him about. It was a point they'd argued earlier; with everything going on, he had nothing else to be angry about.

But he knew differently and revealed so. "I've just come from the Great Sept's dungeons and..."

"What, there is no business for you there…!?"

"Wrong!" He snapped. "It is my business when I'm dealing with miscarriages of justice. Especially when I find, after my efforts to see things corrected, what _you_ have done to our Queen!"

As he predicted, Cersei leapt to her feet, outraged.

Yet she didn't even deny it.

The first words out of her mouth were. "She isn't Queen, she is a lying harlot and..."

"Enough; Tommen is King, she is Tommen's wife, that makes her Queen. You have to learn, Cersei, just because you don't like something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." He explained darkly.

Cersei rolled her eyes. "I fail to see how she can still be considered as such, considering the charges against her, her obvious guilt..."

"Obvious to those blind." Jaime shot back. "I have said it before, I say it again, I have already found enough proof that casts serious doubt on the accusations against her..."

"She deserves…!"

Jaime then spoke coldly, stopping Cersei in her tracks. "Careful, Cersei...those very accusations you make, could have an effect on you...or do you need reminded of your own transgressions, the very ones you accuse Margaery of."

She stopped; glowering.

"Oh I am just as much blame, but at least I have the decency to know I was wrong." Jaime continued.

It was that which sparked a response in Cersei. "You dare think it was a mistake, that our children..."

"Joffrey was." Jaime remarked venomously. "One you didn't try to correct, by showing him how mistaken he was, before his madness truly struck...even Aerys wasn't as bad as Joffrey."

"He was a far better King than..."

"Than who, Robert, Tommen?" Jaime questioned. "I fail to see how, he was a tyrannical murderer who thought he could do as he pleased..."

He couldn't believe he was even having to have this conversation.

Cersei however clearly was trying to change the subject.

"You are wasting time, talking to me about this nonsense when you should be more concerned about our murdering brother, having stolen our lands and now Kevan and Lancel are prisoners of that pathetic Targaryen girl." She growled.

Jaime almost wanted to roll his eyes at how obvious she was. Trying to twist the truth to suit her own ends. She honestly thought him stupid; when he already knew about Kevan and Lancel, how they had actually surrendered, not been captured. How they were being sent to Casterly Rock, under Tyrion's custody.

He decided to reveal to Cersei the cost of her actions. "While we're on the subject of the war front. The enemy closes in. Thanks to information getting out about what you've done to our Queen, the Tyrell's are now in Daenerys' camp, seeking revenge."

He saw her expression change, the warring emotions and knew he'd struck a cord. He suspected it had been Cersei who prevented that information from being leaked, but she had failed. Considering what it cost them however, he didn't know if he should be pleased or annoyed.

But of course Cersei tried to twist that too. "So, I was right, they were scheming against us the whole time, surely you can't deny now that they..."

"Cersei." He interrupted her. "They joined the enemy, because of you, and what you have done to Queen Margaery."

But it was clear from her incensed expression that she was not accepting that.

Shaking his head wearily he turned away.

"Go to the Tower of the Hand, if you want to remain locked in those sad delusions of yours." He told her, not bothering to soften his voice at all. "Try not to ruin everything before this battle is over."

With that he left, not even looking back; he'd had enough. Now he had more important matters to attend to; such as preparing the defenders as much as he could for the upcoming battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Alistair III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 40 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed it is.  
raw666: Yes, really Uldred, you're only just noticing after him being around since story 4? Why not someone else, because he's power hungrt and greedy, exactly like Cersei, so is exactly the sort of person she would recruit, also because it's my story, so my choices, I don't cater to your every whim. Not a mage who has been possessed and killed? Yet you had no problem with the Arishok? Neither will happen, as there won't be anything like that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Indeed and well, we can only wait and see. Well, it's not like they're being given the option to surrender, by Cersei, so what other choice to they have? Well, just wait :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Regrouping with Leliana as they left the ballroom, Alistair quickly spoke to her.

"Alright, Anora's doing what she can, but we'll still need to be quick." He commented. "We're going to the Royal Wing; it's the one place we haven't searched yet."

Leliana nodded. "True enough, I was speaking with Morrigan, she's keeping an eye on things in case the assassin is already in the ballroom. But still, I'd rather we were all there, but we need whatever is hidden there, the peace talks are falling apart."

Alistair nodded; they needed a way to end the civil war, and the talks just weren't going to do it. So, making sure they weren't seen, they retrieved their weapons and were able to sneak up to the Royal Wing, Leliana quickly got to work picking the lock and soon they were through.

"This is our last chance. If we don't find anything here, we're going to have serious problems." Leliana remarked.

Alistair agreed. "Yes; I've got a nasty feeling things aren't going to be so easy though. Does Morrigan, know _anything_ about the assassin?"

Leliana sighed. "Only what she herself was told, that they are there, hiding in plain sight, we probably already talked to them and didn't realize it."

"He may be a player of the Game, but assassination, Gaspard is too proud to go that far. Briala still holds something for Celene in her heart...we have to dismiss all initial suspicions we had." Alistair summed up.

Leliana agreed with this and together, with a fresh mind, they prepared to begin their search of the Royal Wing.

The wing was almost deathly quiet; something which disturbed them greatly after what they encountered in the Servants Quarters.

"I don't like this." Leliana muttered. "They could swoop down on us from anywhere."

Then, realizing what she said, she shot a warning look at Alistair, who just grinned, unable to help himself.

"Yes, swooping is bad."

Leliana rolled her eyes.

"Alistair, we need to..."

She was cut off when they heard a scream, it was coming from the room ahead, they rushed in to find an Elven servant, cowering on the floor, a Harlequin standing over them, dagger drawn.

The Harlequin turned, possibly glaring behind their mask. But Alistair wasted no time; he immediately charged in and, with a swift kick, sent the Harlequin out the window to their death below.

Leliana immediately turned to the Elf. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I, yes, thank you..."

"What are you doing here?" Leliana asked, suspicion colouring her tone.

The Elf noticed that and sighed. "I...You're right, I'm not supposed to be here; I work for Briala; she sent me here to find evidence, against Gaspard...She must've known it was a trap; I know her too well, her past, everything..."

Alistair approached cautiously. "You think she set you up?"

The Elf nodded, but Alistair wasn't completely sure; at least, not on the grounds of Briala hoping to get rid of this Elf for knowing too much.

He considered what he'd heard of, and what he'd seen from Briala so far.

"Doesn't make it any better, but I think she was actually trying to make you a martyr, not simply get rid of you." He pointed out.

The Elf scoffed. "Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"That information you have could be vital to ending this conflict, especially with the bigger threat at hand." Leliana remarked seriously.

"You talk like Briala." The Elf spat. "Bigger threat, as if there are any bigger threats to us Elves than..."

Leliana stepped up; her voice suddenly darker. "I am speaking of the one who sent that killer after you, the one who right now is trying to assassinate Empress Celene for their master, one who doesn't care if you are Elf, Human, Dwarf, Qunari, he will slaughter you, destroy everything. That is the bigger threat, not your pity play."

The Elf bristled at that, but looked scared. "I...well, if it can put a stop to something like that; here, take it. I just want out of here."

Leliana nodded and took what information the Elf provided, the Elf then ran, clearly desperate.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "That was a little harsh."

"I understand the Elves are suffering, they deserve better yes." Leliana remarked. "But to make that suffering the whole point of your existence and to constantly go on about it, is beyond pathetic."

Alistair nodded slowly; not sure what to say to that. Instead they examined the evidence they had.

They were gathering more and more evidence against Celene, Briala and Gaspard with every find. But one thing stood out.

"They were all trying to sabotage the talks." Alistair noted. "But Gaspard was the only one trying to do so through...violence."

Leliana shook her head. "This...I think we have enough here to...expose the truth and end the conflict...but still, that assassin."

"Well, there is one place we haven't searched yet." Alistair pointed out.

Leliana followed him as they made their way through the next doorway, into the courtyard. The moment they stepped out however, they found themselves surrounded by Venatori, warriors and archers.

"At last, I thought you'd never fall for my trap."

Alistair looked up at the balcony, glaring, at Florianne De Chalons; as she stood, smirking at them.

"So, it was you all along." He remarked. "How...fitting."

Leliana nodded. "Morrigan was right, right under our noses."

Florianne laughed. "Ah, it's a shame you had to meddle; but you should know better than to get in the way of Corypheus; he is the Elder One, the one who will become a God and usher in a new era...You are just obstacles in his way."

Alistair shook his head. "Florianne; this will not bode well for you, even if you do succeed. Do you imagine Corypheus will keep you alive, he..."

"Oh spare me your inane prattle...I have an Empress to deal with...You on the other hand; well, I'll leave you to your own demise." She replied.

With that she signalled the Venatori and left.

Fortunately Leliana had been ready and dropped her smoke bomb the moment the archers fired. This gave them all the time they needed to defend, and get out of the encirclement.

By the time the smoke cleared the Venatori were shocked to see Alistair and Leliana no longer in their trap and already fighting and killing some of their own. Immediately they turned to counter attack, but Alistair raised his shield and blocked the arrows heading his way.

Meanwhile Leliana fired her own bow at the archers, expertly dodging an attack from one of the warriors, whom Alistair swiftly put down. They weren't looking to do anything other than survive, so things were naturally messy, but soon they were able to cut their way through and in the end, the last Venatori involved in the trap fell to Leliana's bow.

"There might be others, but..."

"We've no time." Leliana confirmed. "We have to hurry, back to the ballroom, we must stop Florianne."

Together they quickly made their way through the passages and, this time not bothering with fresh clothing of getting rid of their weapons, approached the doors to the ballroom, it was time to settle this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	42. Briala II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 41 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Ahrimal: Thanks and yeah, it was, well, we can only wait and see how that would all play out, remember what they've discovered regarding Gaspard and the peace talks, compared to the others.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Having slipped into one of the hidden wings in the Winter Palace, Briala sighed as she stopped for a moment. Looking around, to verify she was alone and that nobody could disturb her, Briala bowed her head, unable to escape the thoughts that continued to cloud her mind.

' _What is wrong for me, my mind should be focused, I'm here on a mission.'_ She chided herself. _'But I can't stop thinking about...Urgh, focus Briala...'_

But it was no good; she couldn't forget what she had been shown by Alistair. As well as the evidence that had been gathered; it didn't make sense, she had been so sure when she came her, but now she was beginning to have doubts.

She couldn't understand how it unfolded this way. _'If anyone wants Celene dead, it's Gaspard, but...what they found, suggests he isn't behind the assassination attempt...'_

She sighed in frustration and attempted to continue onwards; despite her attempts to reason out that train of thought, it wasn't what was truly distracting her, that was something much more personal, that had nothing to do with her mission; which was what caused her problems, as it wasn't something she should have been thinking about, yet here she was, stuck with it on her mind.

The Elf woman was in a state of turmoil; despite everything that had happened, despite the betrayals suffered; she was still overwhelmed by the revelation from Alistair about Celene. Particularly, that locket, her locket.

' _What was Celene thinking; keeping an Elven locket, amongst her personal belongings. If Gaspard or..._ anyone _found it, it would have been a disaster for her.'_ Briala thought in utter disbelief. _'The scandal of having something belonging to an Elf alone, but almost anyone would know the locket was mine...that would make it worse I'm sure.'_

She knew what possession of such a thing would do to ruin Celene, the meaning of the locket was obvious after all. Which was why Briala was so troubled; given everything that had happened between her and Celene, especially Celene's betrayal. Yet she knew exactly what the locket meant, and the reason why Celene kept it.

It left her shocked in disbelief. _'Even after, everything...Celene still; she never stopped, loving me...'_

Just the thought of it left her stunned; it was something she never could have believed and yet, she had just been presented with undeniable proof. What was worse, the turmoil within her was clear. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she couldn't let go of her love for Celene either.

With a soft sigh, Briala wondered now, exactly what was going to happen; what she could do. So much was going on, so many people in danger, not just her people.

' _Corypheus' threat grows, more and more people are starting to see the truth...there are still doubters, even amongst those helping me.'_ She thought worriedly. _'But that's slowly changing, I just hope...There is nothing else for it, we must stand together or he will destroy us.'_

Even as she thought that she heard whispers up ahead and she quickly readied her throwing knives, there wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. She moved slowly and carefully to the corner and peered around. Sure enough she spotted two men, their armour immediately identifying them as Venatori. She didn't waste time, she immediately stepped out and threw both knives, catching them in the back with enough force to instantly kill them. She then hurried over and searched the bodies.

She examined the documents she found. _'Instructions from the assassin; they were to attack as soon as Celene was dead, to kill as many people in the hall as possible...'_

She came to an unfortunate conclusion.

' _Gaspard, Celene and I, we all had our own agendas regarding the peace talks and what we intended...But, this has nothing to do with the man himself; I can't find any evidence of anyone involved are working with the Venatori...'_

It left her in a troubling situation, where she was stuck with no answers, beyond what she had already found it, the information she gave to Alistair.

Alistair was likely their last hope now.

' _We're running out of time, I can only hope he has found something, or we'll be too late to stop the assassin.'_

Just then she heard the sound of the bell summoning everyone back to the ballroom. She quickly hurried back, knowing that they were coming to the 'highlight' of the night. The prime moment for the Assassin to strike.

Once back in the ballroom, Briala carefully scouted all those assembled, any one of them could be the assassin, yet, despite her alertness, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to react in time. But if that happened, she had no idea what to do, she couldn't just let Celene die.

As she watched, worriedly, as Grand Duchess Florianne stepped forwards to make an announcement. Just then, the doors of the ballroom dramatically burst open and, to the shock and clear outrage of everyone, Alistair and Leliana stepped in, bearing arms and covered in blood.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review plese.


	43. Anora IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 42 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Anora stood, with some difficulty, staring in shock at the sight of Alistair. The fact that he had entered, still armed and covered in blood, with Leliana in the same state, clearly meant something major had happened.

' _Could this, it has...the assassin has been uncovered, and they are right here...'_ She realized.

She looked around wildly; noting the whispers; the shocked expressions of everyone present. Yet as she watched, Alistair and Leliana calmly walked down the stairs onto the main floor as.

"King Alistair, what is the meaning of this?" Florianne demanded. "You shame us with your presence like this, you should..."

Alistair merely grinned as he cut her off. "Oh sorry, Duchess, we didn't have time after dealing with your...friends who you tried to have kill us."

That brought gasps from the crowd; Anora was startled.

' _Alistair, what is he...it can't be?'_ She thought in disbelief.

"I don't know what you…?"

Alistair smirked. "Oh really, what a short term memory you have; it wasn't that long ago; in that courtyard, where you set Venatori on us.

Leliana then added her voice to Alistair's. "Indeed, trying to kill us, so we couldn't stop you from carrying out the task Corypheus set you. How perfect for you, have your brother and Celene at your own palace and therefore, kill Celene and frame your brother."

It was then they presented something else which drew more shock, instructions from the Venatori they had killed. Florianne looked more and more terrified as they continued to present their case against her.

"You cannot seriously believe that this, Ferelden is..."

Celene replied sharply. "That is for a jury to decide, cousin..."

With that guards began to close in. Panicked Florianne turned to Gaspard, but he was angered by the revelation that she had planned for him to take the fall. He turned away and left her to her fate.

Exiting out onto a balcony, Anora shared a look with Alistair and Leliana, they had quickly spent time discussing their plans, compiling all their evidence to reach a decision.

"She was _your_ sister Gaspard, you can't pretend you didn't at least suspect." Briala was saying.

Gaspard shook his head. "I knew nothing of Florianne's plans, to hear them disgusted me. Yet you make accusations, when you clearly knew, yet did nothing."

Briala shook her head. "I don't know what's more ironic, that you think you can just accuse me, or that you think I'm all-knowing."

"Enough!" Celene suddenly shouted. "We have threats at our doorstep, we don't have time to be arguing amongst ourselves, I will have answers!"

Anora stepped forwards, listening as Celene continued.

"I knew, I knew there was an assassin waiting for me here. But I came anyway." She remarked. "Because I hoped to reach an accord of peace, this war benefits no one but our true enemy, Corypheus."

Before Briala or Gaspard could respond, Anora spoke up.

"That is why we were here, Your Radiance, Alistair and Leliana have been investigating the assassination attempt, trying to uncover it..." She remarked. "But what we've  
found is certainly...suggestive."

All eyes turned to her; but she remained calm.

"Then by all means, enlighten us." Celene remarked.

Nodding Anora announced. "First of all, if it wasn't for the clues Briala provided us, if she hadn't been so willing to help, for your sake...We would never have found the truth about Florianne, before it was too late."

Celene turned sharply to Briala. "You did that, for me…?"

"I did, Celene..." Briala replied, hesitant; awkward.

Anora smiled lightly, but then was serious again.

Alistair then stepped forwards.

"Yes well, it's good we've now got guards here." He remarked, pointing back to them. "Since you've got a lot to answer for, Gaspard."

Gaspard tensed at that. "Excuse me?"

Leliana revealed. "Threatening Council of Herald members, attempting to sabotage the peace talks, with violence, your mercenary captain is all too willing to speak against you..."

That was just the beginning of a long list, that much was clear. Celene turned to Gaspard.

"So..."

"Celene, you honestly think that you are any better, you and this Elf..."

Celene shook her head. "May have had our own agendas, but we did not feel the need to resort to violence and threats. Gaspard, you shall join your sister on treason charges, take him."

Gaspard sighed and shook his head, but otherwise went quietly as he was led away, to meet the same grim fate as Florianne. There was a stony silence, until finally Celene sighed.

"Queen Anora, King Alistair, Sister Nightingale, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for Orlais, for me."

Anora arched an eyebrow. "What about Briala."

Celene turned to the Elf. "Briala, I cannot thank you enough, I...perhaps we should."

"I already know, Celene." Briala replied with a grin.

Alistair nodded slowly. "Yes, well, just be happy, both of you."

Briala nodded. "We will be, we are."

With that, Celene led the way as they returned to the ballroom, Celene had an important announcement to make.

Reaching the balcony, Celene spoke.

"Lords and Ladies of Orlais, today has seen us through a difficult time. We faced not one, but two plots against us, both of which have been quelled...Now the civil war ends." She announced. "We have much work still to do, for we must bring our Empire back together and be ready to face the true threat to our proud nation."

There were cheers and shouts at that, but Celene raised a hand for silence.

She then continued. "However, we must not forget those who have aided us in this endeavour, nor can we continue to repeat the mistakes of the past...Regardless of our personal thoughts on this matter, times change, we must change with them. I speak, of our treatment of the Elves; unless we learn to mend our ways, then we remain divided, and easy prey for the nightmare that will descend upon us."

There were whispers at that, but Celene's warning and dire tone silenced anybody from openly objecting, in fact, they seemed fearful.

"As the first step of progress; I present to you, Briala, new Marquis of the Dales."

There were gasps, Anora couldn't help but smile at this, as the slow applause began, Briala kept her features schooled but Anora could see her surprise as she stepped forwards. This was clearly the beginning symbol of the reconciliation between Celene and Briala.

Hopefully things would be resolved soon, as they still had a great threat to deal with, Corypheus would not wait for much longer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here we see the last Anora chapter; although things aren't completely done in Orlais just yet, there is still one more thing there, plus there's still the matter of Alistair and Anora going home, but we're going to leave that for no, and go back to Westeros.


	44. Tyrion IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 43 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion smiled as he finished listening to Josephine's latest report; she was smiling too, the two of them simply comfortable and happy together.

Especially when she finished her report. "So, at long last, I can say that peace has returned to the Westerlands and, with much negotiation, we have secured the alliance of all your family's bannermen."

"So, the Westerlands are all on our side...We have won their allegiance to Queen Daenerys." Tyrion replied relieved. "Thank the Gods that's all over with...Maybe now we can worry about other matters."

Josephine laughed softly. "Indeed, well, we can begin later...right now, I think it is time for some well deserved rest."

Tyrion agreed joyfully and together they left the great hall; as they did so, they nearly ran into Dorian.

"Ah Dorian, how are you?"

The mage smiled. "Never better, things seem to be improving greatly nowadays, still..."

Tyrion nodded. "Indeed, we need to be ready. The final battles still loom."

"Yes well, let's not let such dark thoughts spoil the day...There is some rather welcome news." Dorian replied.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. Oh?"

"Ah I almost forgot about that." Josephine replied. "In fact, it should be happening now, just outside."

Curious Tyrion nodded and made his way outside; Dorian and Josephine following.

As he stepped out, he spotted Dorna, Janei and Joy, all standing together, watching the main gate.

' _What is…?'_ He wondered, then he saw. _'Gods, they...'_

He couldn't help but grin; as finally he saw. Riding through the gate, under guard, having clearly surrendered to Daenerys, was Kevan and Lancel, along with their soldiers.

He grinned as he saw the expressions on the three ladies faces. Kevan and Lancel dismounted and stopped briefly as they saw them, then, they smiled and began to approach. The moment of decorum broke then when Janei ran forwards.

"Lany!"

She ran straight to Lancel who laughed and lifted her up, she hugged him, Kevan laughed. Janei grinned at him, then they reunited with Dorna and Joy.

"Oh Kevan, Lancel..." Dorna said breathlessly.

They all embraced, Joy grinned and joined in the embrace once invited.

"It's so good to see you again, Dorna...Janei, Joy..." Kevan whispered.

"I...I'm happy to see you too." Joy replied.

The others all smiled too; then they parted. At which point Dorna gasped.

"Boys!"

All eyes turned to the gate as, again, under escort, more people entered. Tyrion's eyes widened as he recognized them too.

' _Martyn, and Willem...They're hear, their safe...'_ He noted in great relief.

Seeing their family the boys dismounted at once and hurried over; before long the happy family reunion soon added the twins to the mix as well.

When they finally parted, Kevan spotted Tyrion.

"Uncle...welcome home." He said quietly.

He was anxious, wondering what to expect. Then Kevan smiled.

"Tyrion, you're looking well." He said calmly. "I'm so glad...after all the chaos and everything that has happened, we can just..."

Tyrion nodded. "You are safe now Uncle, all of you...The reason I took over here..."

Kevan shook her head. "You don't need to explain Tyrion, I understand; I'm just glad that everything worked and that we have this chance."

Glancing back to where Josephine and Dorian stood, watching happily Tyrion grinned.

"Well, you've all had a long journey, so...I will leave you all to catch up, but please, go and rest, recover...clean up. I will see food is brought to you also." He said at last.

They welcomed this news heartily and began to head inside. As they did so, Tyrion let out a slow breath, his relief now complete. Things were looking up at last and he was certain that; when at least the war for the Iron Throne was over, his family would survive.

He began to head inside himself. He would savour this moment while it lasted, after all, the war with Corypheus was still ongoing and they needed to be ready for that. But that just made these moments of happiness all the more precious.

Indeed Tyrion found himself in yet another tender, happy moment. Taking advantage of their current peace to relax, he found himself alone with Josephine.

"Josephine, I..." He began, he was unsure what to say.

She smiled however. "Don't Tyrion. We..we both know, what you want to say."

He started, he thought he had been subtle. "I...We, Josephine I just.."

She moved to sit next to him however; smiling. "It's alright, I've been feeling the same way...For once Tyrion, let's forget our duties and allow ourselves this indulgence, hmm?"

Tyrion was amazed but he readily agreed and, with little need for prompting, they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter and of Tyrion's storyline, think I've brought all his matters to a close now, so, enjoy, read and review please.


	45. Briala III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 44 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, don't forget who is with Lancel, in disguise, who knows what they've been up to :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they're reunited :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

It was strange to be standing in the darkened secret passageway; as if nothing had changed. Yet so much had, Briala could not deny that, her mind was teeming with thoughts about everything that had occurred.

' _So much, in such a short space of time and yet...what we have accomplished.'_ She reflected. _'Gaspard's forces are either surrendering, or are hopelessly outnumbered that it will take little effort to stop them causing trouble...'_

She reflected on Celene's words at the ball, what she had said about the Elves, Celene had made it clear, the Elves were not getting special treatment as one noble complained. They were getting equal treatment, something she said everyone deserved, especially in light of the threat they faced.

Briala mused on that too. _'Corypheus grows stronger, gathers his power and is almost ready...We are ensuring we can pull our forces together to face him when the time comes, aided by Ferelden.'_

She marvelled at how it took a special evil, like Corypheus, to actually unite even the myriad ambitions of the Orlesians to the same goal. For the first time in Orlais history, politics and the Game were not at the forefront of everyone's minds; everybody, even Elves, were being prepared for the upcoming battle; anyone who wished to fight to defend themselves was being trained to do so. War was coming, there was no mistaking that.

All the same, Briala couldn't help herself, that was why she was here. Certain she had waited long enough, she moved to the end of the passage and gently pulled the tapestry back, stepping into the room.

"What, Briala?" Celene gasped, standing from the vanity mirror.

Briala smiled softly, she'd almost forgotten how Celene looked like this, clad in just her nightgown, illuminated by the moonlight through the window. But she could see also, the tension in Celene, the fear.

' _She is afraid, of...of me, my reactions?'_ Briala noted. _'We reconciled at the ball, but...not completely, we didn't, we need to...'_

She composed herself and then spoke.

"I know it's been a long day; but could the new Marquis of the Dales have a private audience with her Empress?"

Celene's lips twitched, a ghost of a smile forming as she appreciated the joke, hearing the teasing in Briala's voice. She seemed to relax and a look of melancholy came over her.

"Briala, I...I am sorry..."

Briala quickly cut her off. "No Celene, I...While I would have appreciated some warning; I am the one who should be sorry."

Celene looked at her, startled.

"I should have tried to understand, I was impatient; I thought radical change the only way, without thinking of the consequences." Briala explained. "For that, I am sorry...for everything."

Celene bit her lip but nodded. Clearly she was still unsure; but Briala had other things on her mind now.

She had to know, it had been on her mind ever since the Winter Palace.

"Celene..." She began softly. "The locket, why did you...if it had been found…?"

Celene stepped closer and reached out, gently taking Briala's hand; Briala did not resist, merely waited for an answer.

"Briala; I know, I just, couldn't let go of you, in my heart...My hardest nights, were those after you left..." She admitted at last.

Briala knew what it meant, for Celene to display such weakness on the surface. A feeling of joy filled her as she finally saw it. Unable to hold back any longer, Briala pulled Celene to her and their lips met. That was the spark they needed, their buried feelings rekindled as they began undressing each other and, still kissing, fell onto the bed. The wasted no time rekindling their romance, their love and, this time, they didn't even care if they were caught.

* * *

End of chapter and of Briala's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	46. Alistair IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 45 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

As they made their way back home, Alistair couldn't but reflect on what they have accomplished. Their return from Orlais was one of high spirits as Celene not only reassured them she'd have Orlais ready to face Corypheus with them, but that she hoped to ensure things would get better between their nations too.

' _A hope I share, tension such as that are very tiring after all.'_ He reflected before speaking up. "So, we've ended an assassination attempt and a coup, reunited the Empress with her Elven lover and set Orlais on what is hopefully a good path to the future."

Anora smiled a little. "That may be an, overly romantic way of looking at it, but yes, you are right. Of course, that all depends on what comes next."

"True, but we are ready, I am sure we are...Celene reassures us that Orlais will be ready too." Alistair replied.

Anora nodded. "We can but hope."

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence; both satisfied with the outcome of what happened and the hopes that things would be ready now. Especially since, if everything they had heard through the various letters they had received before leaving was correct, Westeros was the only land now, not unified and therefore not ready to face Corypheus, but it was close.

' _We just need to hold on to hope; with any luck, before long, we'll all be ready and it will be time, time for the final battle to come.'_

All they could do, was follow their main concerns and ensure that everything was prepared, Orlais would be doing the same after all and then, when it was time, they would stand together against the threat of Corypheus as it came to face them directly at last.

* * *

Finally back in Denerim they were able to retire, only after a long talk with Eamon; thankfully he had kept things under control and there were no major issues to report. Their armies were mobilizing, things were building and they were already preparing for the attack they knew was coming.

Alistair sighed as he thought of that. _'I can only hope it's a sign, that things will work out. But it's up to us to make things work when the battle comes.'_

While thinking of that; his gaze turned to Anora. She had seated herself by the bed, a hand resting on her belly. Alistair couldn't help but wonder.

"I still, find it incredible." He said suddenly.

She turned to him, somewhat startled. "Incredible?"

He grinned. "The child; an heir for Ferelden, for us, at last..."

Hearing his words, seeing his expression and the way he talked, Anora couldn't help but smile herself.

"I know; we have a secure future ahead of us; if we can just defeat Corypheus." She replied. "I sincerely hope so; I wish a world of peace for our child to be born into."

Nodding Alistair grinned. "I don't blame you, that is a wish of mine too...We will have to make sure it happens then."

Smiling they both kissed; both happy and hopeful; despite the prospect of war on the not so distant horizon.

* * *

End of chapter and of Alistair's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	47. Morrigan III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 46 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Back at the Royal Palace in Val Royeaux, Morrigan let out a slow sigh; she was relieved to be back, away from the Winter Palace and the mess there. She was amazed at what Alistair had accomplished but finally it was over.

' _The Empire is strong once more; Celene is regaining control of those that went over to Gaspard...'_ She thought to herself. _'We are nearly ready; soon everything will be at peace once more and we'll be ready to mobilize against Corypheus...The true war is just beginning.'_

Reflecting on this; she just hoped that everything they had done would be enough and that they would truly be able to stand against his forces.

She pondered that. _'His army is vast enough to attack here...Essos and Westeros all at the same time, he's split them into three,_ _and still they are a huge force.'_

She returned to her chambers, still trying to figure out how to turn things to their advantage. When she entered however those thoughts were pushed from her mind; for there, in her chambers, was a servant, having fallen back on the floor, a look of horror on their face. The Eluvian was active and glowing and, most worryingly, Kieran was nowhere to be seen.

"What is going on, where is my son?" She demanded; rushing over to the servant.

The servant shook her head. "My, My Lady...he, it...the mirror, it, it glowed and he...He said 'he had to go, she was calling him' and then walked into it."

"What...no." Morrigan gasped.

Ignoring the servant entirely now; Morrigan stood and rushed to the Eluvian. She knew what Kieran's words meant and the risks; but she had to act, she couldn't let this happen.

Entering through the portal of the Eluvian she found herself in the strange, surreal plane that existed on the other side; only it was somewhat different now.

' _Kieran, where are you?'_ She wondered worriedly. _'Oh, if she has found him...I can't let her get her filthy hands on my son.'_

Seeking desperately; she fought her panic, to try and stay focused. She couldn't believe this happened; she had warned Kieran after all, but now.

She shook her head. _'Don't think about that now; you need to find him, to save him. Not her, please...'_

But as she finally reached the end of the area she was in, a clearing of sorts, she saw, to her horror, that her fears were true. Kieran was standing there, engaged in some sort of magical ritual with the other person present.

That person was an elderly woman, yet still clearly strong; she had long white hair, with four stylized 'horns' protruding backwards, her eyes were yellow and she wore red and black armoured clothing with a black cape hanging from the back of her waist. The old woman stood up and smirked when she saw Morrigan.

"Ah, and here she is, a family reunion at last."

Kieran turned and smiled.

"Mother!" He called, as Morrigan said the same thing, addressing the old woman.

It was her mother, the dreaded Flemeth.

Morrigan carefully edged forwards.

"Mother...I warn you now, if you touch him..."

"What?" Flemeth challenged her, a wry smile. "You intend to fight me...Oh Morrigan, still an innocent child after all these years."

She shook her head. "Mother; I don't care what your game is; but you cannot harm my son. I won't..."

Something about the glow that emanated from Flemeth at that moment made Morrigan stop. She had been researching a lot of Elven History, mainly to understand more about the Eluvian. It was what she learned that led her to a startling realization.

"It can't be..." She whispered.

Flemeth smiled softly. "Ah, you saw it then."

Morrigan was stunned with disbelief. "You are...Mythal?"

She couldn't believe it, the Elven Goddess Mythal, she was supposed to be a myth, but there was no mistaking the power now that she was close enough to see it, and now aware about the Elven history.

"Not entirely." Flemeth remarked. "My history is a lot more...complicated than that; but Mythal, what was left of her after the betrayal; did find me, in my time of need. Ever since, we've both depended on each other to survive."

Morrigan glared at that.

She recalled all too well why she had turned against her mother, had tried to have the Hero of Ferelden slay her mother.

"And to do that, you forcibly possessed all those 'Daughters' of yours, just as you intend to do now with Kieran."

"No." Flemeth replied. "I am here for the Old God within him...it is needed..."

Morrigan snapped. "You lie; you merely want to claim it for yourself. I..."

She shook her head; she couldn't let this happen, not to her son. A strange feeling overwhelmed her and she actually dropped to her knees.

"Mother, please, just leave Kieran...you can claim me, as you wanted, just let him go."

Flemeth sighed. "Morrigan, there is much more at stake here than you realize, the Old God's soul is necessary for unlocking the key to defeating Corypheus, which rests with another. I have no intention of possessing either of you."

Morrigan looked up at her in shock; she almost couldn't believe it. Especially since, the gravity in Flemeth's tone made it clear, she was telling the truth. With Morrigan merely watching, Flemeth completed her ritual and extracted the Old God's soul from within Kieran and then turned to her.

"Mythal can never possess the unwilling, Morrigan, you were never in danger from me." She said.

With that Flemeth left and Morrigan, not thinking to watch where she went, rushed to Kieran.

* * *

Back in the Royal Palace, Morrigan sat by Kieran's bedside as he slept. Everything had changed now she was sure, all thanks to Flemeth; she just couldn't fathom what her mother was doing.

' _I thought I knew, but now...now everything has been turned on its head...What did she mean by the key resting with another?'_ She wondered. _'Now, now Kieran is...just a normal boy.'_

Yet, as she sat there, by her son's bed, gently brushing some hair back from his face, Morrigan couldn't help but realize. Kieran was now just normal, but for Morrigan, it just made him all the more special to her.

* * *

End of chapter and of Morrigan's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the chapters set in Thedas for this story done. Just one more in Essos, which is next and the remaining chapters will be all in Westeros, we are nearing the end of this story now too, 13 chapters to go.


	48. Hawke III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 47 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

The heads of the Essos alliance in Meereen could feel the tension as they all sat, waiting. Hawke was at the head of the large table they were all seated around; he seemed impatient, edgy, but at the same time, seemed as if he was in complete control; an assured confidence that seemed to make those around him feel more reassured.

It was the only relief from the obvious tension they had. Hawke nodded slowly to his allies who had been waiting in the shadows by the main doors; it was time for them to do their bit, they knew their role. As they slipped out, Hawke stood to greet the man who entered.

The figure who came in was around Hawke's age, perhaps a bit younger, with swept back brown hair, blue eyes and clad in magnificent white armour, a regal looking cloak and crown also adorned him. But otherwise, he was instantly recognizable to Hawke.

"Sebastian Vael." He greeted the man casually. "What brings the King of Starkhaven all the way here?"

Sebastian managed a tight smile as he replied. "Hawke, it's good to see you again, old friend. I know the last time we saw each other, things ended on a...tense note. But this threat we are facing, it is too big for us to dwell on that."

Hawke nodded. "That is very true, so...you came to offer us aid then?"

"Yes, the Vael army is yours to command." Sebastian replied. "We will stand with you against this threat."

Hawke nodded slowly; before looking to the other leaders and made up his mind.

He walked around the table until he was by a door leading to another room.

"Sebastian, come with me, there's something I want you to see, and something we need to talk about." He explained.

Sebastian looked confused but nodded and began to follow Hawke. Before they left the room, Hawke saw Iron Bull appear in the main doorway to the chamber and nod to him.

' _Good, it's already working...We'll have our allies and something...extra too.'_ Hawke reflected.

Still he kept his face calm and led Sebastian through the corridors until they reached the door to the room he sought.

"Hawke, what are we…?"

Hawke shook his head. "It's in here, come."

They entered and Hawke heard Sebastian's sharp intake of breath. For there, in the room they had entered, all set up for his funeral which would be tomorrow, was Anders. Hawke stepped up to Anders body and sighed as he looked once more on his dead friend.

"I recall your last words, in Kirkwall." Hawke remarked. "Now..."

Sebastian shook his head. "Hawke, like I said, we shouldn't dwell on that...This is...I am truly sorry, my friend."

Hawke turned to Sebastian, his face changed, he glared darkly, he uttered only a single word.

"Hypocrite."

But the word was enough to make Sebastian flinch.

Seeing Sebastian flounder, Hawke pressed deeper.

"You stand there, and dare utter those words...when this was all your doing." Hawke snarled.

Sebastian looked outraged. "Hawke, I...you cannot..."

Hawke then produced the contract. "Do you know, I destroyed the House of Black and White and ended their petty killing anyone for any reason, just for money, those assassins and their base and all their little secrets, are dust now."

He then opened the contract.

"Thankfully, Varric had the foresight to spare this, the contract you signed, when you hired the Faceless Men to kill Anders."

The colour drained from Sebastian's face. "Hawke, I just...We shouldn't be doing this, if my army..."

The door opened behind them then and Iron Bull and Merrill entered.

"Well Hawke, it's like you said." Iron Bull remarked. "As soon as they heard the truth about their King, the Vael army was outraged."

"What?!"

Hawke stepped up to Sebastian then. "It seems the Vael army expects their King to be…more noble, not disgrace himself by associating with assassins. But then, Starkhaven has been restless with their King for a while, haven't they?"

"You, this is an outrage." Sebastian spluttered. "You dare try to steal my army, to even suggest that my people are not loyal to me, and for what?"

"Justice." Hawke replied. "The justice Anders deserves, after you had him needlessly killed for your own petty reasons."

Iron Bull laughed. "There was some cleverness I'll admit; using Faceless Men, instead of the Crows, harder to directly connect you that way."

Hawke shook his head; they had the upper hand now, the truth was out and Sebastian had been abandoned by his men, or at least, was in the process of being abandoned.

Hawke sighed and issued his ultimatum.

"The army of Starkhaven has abandoned you, they seem eager to fight for us. But you, you think you can be forgiven, for this senseless crime." He remarked. "The choice is yours, Sebastian...Death, or exile."

Sebastian gasped. "You, you can't just..."

"You said it yourself, in Kirkwall, all those years ago, will the people care or notice if a Vael sits on the throne or not?"

Glowering Sebastian then burst out. "This was JUSTICE, Hawke! I did it for all those people he killed; the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall; all those innocents dead, because of him!"

"Again with the hypocrisy!" Hawke thundered; startling Sebastian into silence. "You dare speak of him, as if you are any better. What about the innocents you have killed!?"

"I killed no..!"

"So the Mages you had murdered, in your little Starkhaven Purge, weren't innocent!?" Hawke demanded.

"They were Mages, they..." Sebastian snapped.

Hawke cut him off again. "They were people, Sebastian, humans and Elves who did NOTHING wrong, except be born with magic!? You think you are justified in your purge, over four hundred killed by your order, for reason other than being born..."

"Hawke!" Sebastian tried to speak again.

But Hawke had reached the peak of his rage; he had backed Sebastian into a corner, fire danced in his hands as he got right in Sebastian's face.

His next words drove home the enormity of Sebastian's crimes. "EVEN THE CHILDREN!"

Silence fell after that.

It was Merrill who finally broke the silence.

"Hawke, wait..." She said softly; all eyes turned to her. "Don't kill him."

Hawke froze at that. "Merrill..."

She smiled gently. "You don't to _become_ him. Exile would be a better option."

"You..." Sebastian began only to be silenced by a sharp look from Hawke.

He turned to Merrill, the flames disappearing from his hands. "Are you sure, that sounds kind and the last thing this murderer deserves is kindness."

"Is it kind?" Merrill questioned rhetorically. "Kill him you prove him right. Send him out to exile; he loses everything..."

"If we do that, he could help the enemy."

"I don't Corypheus would accept him." Merrill replied. "I pity him being found by our enemies."

Despite Sebastian's protests, Hawke agreed with Merrill and soon the order was passed.

Save for one or two more hard-line members of the army, who were in fact cut down by their compatriots, Sebastian found little aid from his own men. Soon, with no weapons and only basic supplies, Sebastian was put in a boat and sent out to sea.

With the Vael army then swearing their loyalty to the alliance, Hawke knew he had to get to work. Anders funeral was tomorrow, but, before then, he had to work on preparing the defences, as there was little time left. Corypheus would attack and they had to be ready for him, or all would be for naught.

* * *

End of chapter and of Hawke's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, apart from Jon and Myrcella who have one chapter left each, everybody else that remains (Daenerys, Arya, Eddard, Jaime and Cersei) have only two chapters left and those ten chapters will form the largest battle section so far in this series, the Battle for King's Landing is about to begin.


	49. Daenerys III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 48 of my crossover story, the battle for King's Landing has begun, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, more or less, apart from a few small matters involving Jon and Myrcella, it's just the King's Landing battle now. Yup, things are pretty much resolved in Thedas, and yes, Westeros is pretty much resolved except for King's Landing. Indeed things are secure in Essos again too; not really, especially since Sebastian has nothing of any true value to offer Corypheus. _If_ they accepted the contract, it would have been far easier to trace Sebastian as the culprit, even without going up against the Crows.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

They continued to march onwards, King's Landing was in sight; they would reach it soon. Daenerys began mentally preparing herself; this would be the most dangerous part of the current war.

' _But not the worst, that comes after...When we face the true enemy.'_ She told herself. _'But still, for us to get here, for our approach to be so...easy...'_

She couldn't shake an awful feeling that something wasn't right. They had marched through the Crownlands, following the Tyrell's joining them, without any challenge, without anyone coming to try and stop them.

She noted the effect this had had on her army. _'We have marched, without being forced to stop and fight, without being worn down by several battles and skirmishes along the way...We are still fresh and ready for battle.'_

Any castle they passed, she expected a challenge, an attack, an ambush, nothing happened. Even the scouts she sent to observe reported only common folk, going about their daily business, but fearful of her attacking them, were in the castles. No armies, no lords.

' _It doesn't make sense; if I were facing such a large force, I'd at least try to weaken them before the battle; to have my allies who are in their path at least bleed them a little before they could advance.'_ She wondered. _'Where could they all have gone?'_

She soon got her answer as they finally arrived at King's Landing and stopped their army.

Looking up at the city, sealed shut for a siege, she saw the forces arrayed upon the wall, the defenders all armed and ready. She saw the multitude of banners and it finally made sense to her.

' _Someone gathered all the Lords of the Crownlands and their armies into the capital, to stand against me all at once...That is foolish.'_

She knew that she still held the advantage, in so many ways. Greater numbers, her army was still fresh and ready to fight. Plus with all those forces gathered, there couldn't be much room for the defenders, it would make things difficult for them too when they finally entered the city. But not as much as it would be for any defensive maneuvers.

"There are advantages and disadvantages to just about everything in warfare." Lord Stark said from his position beside her. "But in this case, the enemy are giving themselves more disadvantages."

She nodded. "True enough, that's just what I was thinking...Very well."

It was time to begin. She called out.

"Pass my orders, we are to begin the siege, surround the city!"

Her orders were relayed throughout the army and soon they began to array. Eventually the army was ready, the defenders didn't even try to stop them preparing their army, they stayed shut up in the castle. As they prepared, she spotted a man atop the battlements, clearly leading those defending the walls. He stood out due to his white cloak.

' _One of the Kingsguard...'_ She noted before calling out. "Does anyone know that man up there!?"

It was Mace Tyrell who replied. "Ser Balon Swann, Your Grace."

She nodded, she'd heard a few people in her army talking about him; yet for him to be part of such a set up.

It seemed everything she had been hearing was now making sense, especially now paired with what she saw.

' _The powers that be in King's Landing are not all on the same page, it seems.'_ She noted. _'One of them was foolish enough to devise this plan of having all their warriors in one place, while whoever set up the defences is trying to make the most of an unfortunate situation.'_

All the same, while reflecting on this, she knew she'd have to make her first move. So, she readied herself and, hoping that, thanks to Solas' help, all her work so far had paid off, began using her bond with Dragons to start off her first plan.

They responded thankfully and took off, flying towards the city. She planned to open with a scare tactic, her dragons immediately began flying over the city, circling and passing over it several times. Each time they passed, their roared, breathed fire into the sky and made as much noise as possible. Although she had been careful to warn them not to cause any damage.

Already the screams could be heard, panic was spreading. This was, truly, the only plan she had for her dragons in this battle; for she couldn't risk anything else without hurting her purpose here. She had also issued strict instructions amongst her allies, while they were to fight; this battle was not to be a massacre, they needed the subdue, not destroy.

Thus, their aim was to force the surrender of their enemy, as much as possible. Her dragons flew back, their task done, Daenerys called out and the order was repeated throughout her forces, her first wave charged, armed with their siege engines, all ready to attack.

The siege commenced, her army utilizing what they could, ladders, siege towers, even heading for the gates with battering rams.

' _The terror inflicted by my dragons did work, to an extent. But there are those keeping resistance strong...Balon Swann being one of them.'_ She noted to her concern.

It was true, the defenders on the wall fought valiant and managed to beat back the first wave, although not without some losses and some damage being inflicted.

She shook her head ruefully. _'I wish it didn't have to be this way; but...there is no other choice now...'_

Her reason for not liking this method was the high death toll it would cause. But she saw no other way to get past the walls. So, she gave the order and the army advanced like a flood; firing arrows at the defenders, using their shields and generally giving the enemy a hard time.

All this to cover up what was truly going on. A number of troops had been hand-picked for this task and had reached the walls. They got to work, setting up Dagna's runes and, when they gave the signal, the army pulled back, out of range, confusing the defenders.

Then it happened.

The runes exploded, breaching the walls with several holes, killing those caught too close to the explosion.

"Now, charge in!" She cried.

The call was repeated several times and with triumphant shouts, her army charged in, much to the panic of the defenders still on the walls, especially those trapped on them.

As she watched her army charge, Dany knew, this was just the beginning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	50. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 49 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

With Gendry at her side, slightly behind her father and Robb, Arya charged into King's Landing with the Northern army. Even as they entered they had to fight their way through. When they finally had a bit of breathing space she looked around.

' _Gods, so many...'_ She thought to herself.

She could see the soldiers, some trying to still fight around the various entry points and up on the walls. Some guarding the streets themselves. She saw the various forces from the Crownlands; she wondered if any of them knew what Cersei had planned to do to her and Sansa, what she would likely still try to do to Arya if she got herself caught in this battle.

She shook her head. _'No time to think about that...Not all these people are soldiers or knights...or even lords?'_

She had noticed that; some of the people present shocked her as they were clearly commoners, wielding weapons; a peasant militia. She glanced over at Gendry who nodded, indicating he had noticed it too. She then turned to her father.

"Warriors defending the streets, other defences..." He was saying. "A peasant militia of all things...Gods; calling all the armies and Lords of the Crownlands together here was certainly Cersei's foolish move."

Robb nodded, but looked around, worried. Arya understood why.

"Yet, they seem organized, despite their lack of manuverablity." She remarked.

Her father nodded. "Yes, that makes one thing clear, that and the other defences. Whatever Cersei has tried, Jaime Lannister has taken charge of this battlefield."

Arya bit her lip at that; if even half of the stuff she had heard was true, that meant things would be harder.

They weren't dealing with a panicked, unruly mob all crushed into one place. They were against a solid fighting force, set up in desperation; but that could make them dangerous.

"We have no choice, despite the danger...The other armies are already advancing, trying to take various parts of the city." Her father explained. "We'll split our army in half and take the remaining two streets. Arya, Gendry...you will lead one half, Robb and I will take the other."

Arya looked around at where the other armies were fighting through the city, attempting to break through the defences.

"Understood." She said at last.

Gendry nodded. "We are ready."

While the word spread in their forces and the army began setting itself up; Arya turned to Gendry, the two of them sharing the same hard, determined look. Briefly grasping her husband's hand, Arya turned to face forwards, at the same time Gendry did. They would advance together, they would succeed, together.

"Let's go." She announced to those following her and Gendry. "We don't have much time."

There were a few shouts from their forces, her father and Robb had already led their army forwards.

Gendry then spoke. "We can break through here; remember why we fight and what we seek."

They all nodded and Arya gave the word. With and Gendry leading the way, they charged towards their target.

Their first clash came quickly and Arya wasted no time, she ducked under an attempted spear thrust. She got within reach of her opponent and swiftly thrust with Needle, killing them.

She danced around two attempted attacks before cutting one of the men through a gap in his armour, the second man was crushed by Gendry's war-hammer. She grinned as Gendry finished off the man she injured and she took down another. Gendry's fighting style was a little messy, but not bad, it certainly got results.

He was also careful of his defence too.

' _Not only that, he and I are working together here.'_ She reflected. _'We've really perfected working as a team.'_

It was true, their teamwork was flawless and to their opponents, they seemed to be unstoppable. Backed up by their allies they soon were able to overrun the first blockade of troops, forcing many to flee.

Some surrendered and were quickly forced to retreat through the main gate of the castle, where Daenerys and the rest of the army not yet inside were waiting to take those who surrendered into custody.

"A good start." She commented.

Gendry nodded. "Indeed, we must press on Arry, we have our part to play."

She grinned. "We certainly do."

With that they advanced again. She could hear the others commenting on their teamwork and allowed herself a moment of pride at their accomplishments so far.

She also reflected that, ever since they had recovered from their little incident of strife on the way here, they were closer than ever, which just seemed to make their teamwork even stronger.

They advanced further, managing to bypass the spiked barricades that had been set to block their path and soon they stopped as they found themselves face to face with yet another group of warriors.

These ones were led by a Kingsguard, one Arya recognized and glowered upon seeing, Meryn Trant. He had his sword drawn and was ready for combat, but even beneath his helmet, it was obvious he was sneering.

"What is this?" He snorted, Arya noted his gaze was on her. "What do you think you're doing here?"

She braced herself knowing what was coming. The jeers and taunts about her fighting due to her gender.

"You have no place here..." He began.

But he never finished, for at that moment, Arya and Gendry both attacked, urging both sides to start fighting too. Meryn roared and with an aggressive force pushed them back and swung his sword, aiming to kill them.

Gendry deflected the blow while Arya attempted to attack him. Her blow missed however and a horrible screeching filling the air as Needle scraped along his armour.

"Stupid girl!" He roared his forces closed in, forcing Gendry to fight and leaving her fighting Meryn alone.

She ducked one of his blows but felt herself winded as his sword struck her, the blade prevented from doing damage by her mail shirt. Meryn took this opportunity however to pin her to the ground, sword poised, ready to strike.

Arya took advantage of his arrogance however, carefully moving Needle as he kept her pinned.

"Like I said." He growled. "No place here...You should've stayed home with your sewing..."

Arya smirked. "Oh, funny you should say that; I did bring my Needle with me. Here, I'll introduce you."

With that she thrust. Meryn choked as the blade slid under his armour, into his heart. Arya quickly rolled out of the way as he collapsed, pulling Needle free. Shock descended on Meryn's men who were swiftly made prisoner.

Arya fought to catch her breath, as did the others involved in the fight. They had lost a few, but still stayed strong thankfully.

"Arry?" Gendry approached her. "Are you…?"

She nodded. "I'll be alright; close but, I managed. Let's keep going."

He nodded and they hurried onwards, all around them they could still hear the battle raging.

Arya couldn't believe the carnage she had seen and been part of so far. _'This, this is war...'_

She was beginning to understand now, the horrors her father spoke of. But she was determined to see this through, she had to, for her family. They advanced further and Arya was beginning to recognize the area of King's Landing they were in. Her heart leapt as an idea came to her. But she quickly had to put it on hold.

They all stopped, for standing there, in the square before them, the only one there, apart from a group of robed people behind it, well back from any battle, was a strange and horrific creature. The creature was massive, tall and muscular and seemed to exude raw power.

It was clad in what looked like a combination of bronze coloured armour and dark robes, its helmet obscured most of its face and formed two draconic wings, what little skin could be seen seemed almost black, its eyes were only visible as two red glows within the helmet.

Its hands ended in clawed fingers and it was armed with a sword and shield. One of the men with them happened to be a Thedosian Templar, so she soon discovered what they were facing.

"By the Maker, those fools have raised a Revenant."

Arya grimaced, what little she had learned about these creatures was enough for her to know the danger. But they had no choice, it was here with one purpose. They would have to fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	51. Eddard III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 50 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, she's learning that, the hard way.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter, well, we can only wait and see. Uh huh, well, I guess the fact I pointed out several times that the explosion distorted space and TIME, means nothing either. Jowan, really, a cowardly snivelling weakling, oh Cersei would just surely choose him over someone greey and power-hungry, you know, someone exactly like her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Blocking at attacked aimed at his head, pushing back and cutting down his attacker, Eddard grimaced as he looked around.

' _Once more, once more I find myself caught up in a war...facing war yet again.'_ He reflected sadly.

Around him they were just finishing dealing with the last of those who wished to fight in this pocket of resistance. They were slowly but surely taking over the city, despite the still solid defences and the inability to make some pockets of enemy resistance budge from where they had stationed themselves.

But it wasn't just being caught up in war that saddened him. _'My children, despite my efforts, my hopes, they are caught up in this war now too...Robb and Arya especially, and Gendry...'_

Yes, he considered Gendry family, how could he not, after everything the young man had done for Arya. Of course marrying Arya had made sure he was family in all but blood.

' _Yet there is more to family than blood, despite what some may think.'_ He reflected.

"Father."

He turned, startled, Robb was there, observing him worriedly.

"Are you…?" Robb began.

Ned quickly nodded. "I'm alright Robb, sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, we better hurry, we still have work to do."

"This battle; it feels so wasteful, given everything that's, going on." Robb commented.

"Queen Daenerys feels that way too Robb, but, despite our efforts; we have no other choice." Eddard replied truthfully. "So, we need to make this as quick as possible and with as minimal losses as we can."

Robb nodded and together they pressed onwards again.

Fighting through more soldiers as they came across them, despite warning them to yield; Ned knew that, no matter what happened, the battle surely couldn't be far from over by now. There was only so much resistance that could remain.

"Father, over there!" Robb called out.

Turning Ned saw them, a contingent of Stormlands troops, trapped in an alleyway, trying to defend themselves from archers on the rooftops who had them pinned down.

"We better help them." Robb said swiftly.

Nodding Ned led the way and together they approached. Once in range he gave the order and their own archers began firing, taking the rooftop troops off guard.

"Quickly, over here!" Eddard called.

Seeing their chance, the Stormlands troops hurried to them and, once free and with the archers dealt with, both forces quickly regrouped.  
"You have our thanks, Lord Stark." The man at the head of the Stormlands troops called.

Ned nodded and they resumed their advance, fighting through another blockade, working around barricades in the street.

' _I can't shake the feeling that we still face some form of difficulty ahead.'_ He nodded. _'And what is this...cold feeling?'_

He looked over at Robb who seemed to feel it too. He wondered if Robb had been thinking the same as him, for just as he got that cold feeling, he had been wondering how Arya and Gendry were doing, leading their troops.

But they had little time to dwell on that, for they soon ran into a squad of Gold Cloaks who had been waiting to ambush them. They were surrounded.

"Quickly, fight your way out!" Eddard cried.

But then suddenly, two more warriors stepped forwards, swords drawn and charged in.  
"That won't work here!" One bellowed.

Ned blocked his attack, as Robb blocked the other. He recognized the man's voice and knew the armour and cloaks of both of them. Two of the Kingsguard, with Boros Blount being the one who yelled. Given what he had been able to find out about the rest, the other hand to be Osmund Kettleblack.

Quickly pushing back against Boros' blade, Eddard readied himself. The Gold Cloaks closed in and his forces fought desperately, trying to get out. But he and Robb were unable to help them as they soon found themselves caught up in a dangerous struggle, fighting the two Kingsguard in a two on two duel.

There was no time to consider who to attack; they were both forced on the defensive immediately. Both Kingsguard attacked at once and they had to parry. Forcing himself to focus, Ned blocked Boros' attack, ducked back as Osmund tried to attack him.

While Robb then tried to attack Boros, Ned turned and engaged in a short clash of blades with Osmund, neither of them successfully striking each other. Then Boros was back, but Robb stepped in just after him and they clashed again. It was an utter, chaotic mess.

However it was then Ned saw his chance, parrying Boros' next attack he then attacked and managed to deliver a crucial blow. Boros cried out and fell, Ned swiftly finished him off as Robb impaled Osmund, killing them both. The death of the two Kingsguard had an immediate effect, the Gold Cloaks that had been fighting against them fell into confusion and the ambush fell apart.

Those that survived fled and Ned quickly regrouped his forces, attempting to help them recover. But then they heard it, the sound of war horns and yells, shouting.

"What now…?" He wondered aloud.

He quickly grouped his army into a defensive position as one of his scouts went to seek answers. At once his mind plagued him with all sorts of worrying scenarios. A trap, unexpected reinforcements for their enemies, or anything of that nature. Then the scout finally returned and he got his answer.

"Ships, my Lord." He announced. "Ships from Dragonstone, Loras Tyrell has arrived with his army, they're here on our side."

Robb smiled at that. "Gods, that's one piece of good news."

"Yes, anything else?"

The scout nodded and then revealed. "Even more ships, bearing the Greyjoy Kraken."

"Asha Greyjoy." Ned gasped, recalling the reports he had heard about the Iron Islands. "What is she doing here?"

He had a feeling this answer would be crucial in determining their next course of action.

The scout quickly explained.

"They've blockaded Blackwater Bay, but aren't fighting, it seems they are waiting."

Ned nodded. "Just as she said then, she is waiting to see how the battle will play out, ready to side with whoever wins."

"So what now father?" Robb asked.

Seeing the spark returned in his soldiers by this news of reinforcements, Ned smiled.

"We continue to do our duty, Robb, onwards!"

With that they pushed on, ready to fight and bring this battle closer to an end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	52. Cersei III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 51 of my crossover story, this chapter BTW is set before the previous three, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: True, although what he actually wished was that she never experience war at all; but, it's happened. Yup, indeed, very excellent points; we can only wait and see. True about Asha and yes, well, Cersei's wildfire plan will actually work, just not in a way she expects, or hopes.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei glared, infuriated as she walked to the Small Council chambers. The source of her fury was the pair of guards that flanked her, and followed her practically everywhere.

' _What is Jaime thinking, having me put up with these wastrels, is he trying to humiliate me.'_ She thought angrily. _'Not only that, those other guards, how dare they deny me,_ me _!'_

She had tried to see Tommen earlier; to see if he could talk sense into Jaime. She understood they were under attack and needed to be ready. But there was no need to go overboard as he was. They were dealing with a small scale rebellion of malcontents that could be put down in no time. All these made up stories about Dragons and vast armies were starting to infuriate her.

She shook her head. _'True that worthless slut's army has grown, since the Tyrell's showed their true colours and joined them. But they are still not terrible. All this nonsense about them having the support of the North, the Riverlands, the Vale, the Stormlands, when at best they have a handful of troops from each area, who think they can stand against me, just because they don't like the fact they were overpowered.'_

She knew this was a pathetic attempt after all to try and claim power they had no right too, especially since Stannis was dead and they had no real leader. But all her efforts were in vain as, of all things, she was denied access to Tommen in any way, no matter what threats she made and how she tried to force her way through, she couldn't get into the throne room to see him.

She also couldn't understand why Tommen had chosen the throne room to seek refuge in, when he would be far safer with her. But she pushed those thoughts aside for the moment as she entered the Small Council chambers. They were all there, looking up at her, worriedly.

"Your Grace..." Lord Orton began at once. "This is getting more and more dangerous...We..."

She glowered. "Enough, I'm stopping this nonsense right here! You all seem to think we're under threat, the enemy army is large yes, but not terrible!"

She narrowed her eyes as they all shared worried looks. Then Ser Harys Swyft spoke up.

"Your Grace; we are facing the combined might of..."

"We are facing small pockets of rebellion who aren't content that they've been beaten and rally to anyone who offers them a small modicum of hope." She cut him off. "I will not stand for further lies!"

Then, of all people, Aurane Waters spoke against her. "Then trust the evidence of your eyes, Your Grace, go and see the dragons for yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Dragons, of all the..."

"Your Grace, you can see them from the window, even hear them." Pycelle cut in.

Just as she was about to retort, there was indeed a loud, roaring noise. Startled Cersei approached the window and froze when she saw them. Flying over King's Landing were three dragons, real dragons, roaring, breathing fire and spreading terror.

She sighed and shook her head, deciding to at least concede on that point. There was no denying it; but her councillors were still overreacting.

"So you see, Your Grace, we are..."

"Overreacting." She snapped. "If you bothered to actually look instead of gibbering like frightened fools, you'll see they're simply trying to scare us. That pathetic Targaryen girl doesn't have the stomach to truly attack us. Her meagre force is still not a threat."

Seeing the looks in their eyes she shook her head.

"I would gladly challenge her to send any troops to attack."Qyburn!"

The old man entered, smiling. "Yes Your Grace, everything is ready."

She grinned and then announced. "Behold, my secret weapon that will save this city from the meagre forces of Daenerys Targaryen."

She heard their gasps, and enjoyed their shock as they beheld the arrival of the Revenant.

"Qyburn and some of the mages will take it outside, where it will be ready to do battle for us...it will crush any and all who opposite it." She announced.

She smirked, savouring the advantage once more. Jaime had denied her this for too long, but she had won it back and now, she wasn't going to let it go.

As Qyburn left with the Revenant, she brushed aside their complaints, warning them against sabotaging her plans, making it clear they would be executed if they did so, before leaving the Small Council Chambers.

Her mood did not improve however; she had once again attempted to see Tommen, only to be refused entry by the guards.

' _They dare, they dare lie to me like that!'_ She thought furiously.

Not only had the guards denied her access to Tommen, but they had the audacity to claim that they had been ordered to, by Jaime. She knew such a thing was ridiculous, impossible. But by now she had decided she'd had enough.

Despite their protests she had dismissed the guards following her everywhere, taking Uldred along with her instead.

She reflected angrily. _'What has gotten into Jaime, he keeps trying to destroy our family; he has ruined all my plans. He keeps making mistakes regarding Tyrion and the trial, he is guilty and deserves death, nothing less.'_

All the same, despite her anger, she considered his most recent actions before the battle; something which she could work to her advantage. He had sent a squad of Gold Cloaks, led by Bronn, to the Great Sept and, from the dungeons beneath, had extracted several prisoners, who turned out to be converts to the Qun.

' _Proof that the old fool is up to no good.'_ She noted.

It was the perfect way to remove him as a thorn from her side.

So she took it upon herself, despite not caring less about the foolish Ox-lovers, to double the guards Jaime had set on them. They would be key after all to exposing the old Sparrow's abuse of his power. But Margaery on the other hand could stay there.

' _Soon, soon I'll avenge myself on that slut and the old fool...then those people Jaime liberated can destroy his reputation.'_ She thought to herself.

She smirked; it would be her best chance, especially if Margaery died before the battle ended. Then, when things turned out just as she knew they would, she would have no further obstacles to her power.

But one thing felt strangely lacking. _'The song, I can't hear it anymore...what happened to the song…?'_

She shook her head, this wasn't the time to be thinking of that; she made her way to where she planned to wait out the battle, along with her councillors, Uldred and his mages, the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	53. Arya V

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 52 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I highly doubt that :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it.  
raw666: Already replied to part of this review in PM, so other part. Kill her, their benefactor, the only person who is keeping them from being immediately seized by the Templars in King's Landing, sorry but, they're not that stupid. That's not to say they won't be part of her death (and their own), just now in the way you think :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he did what he could basically; true enough, but still, things are nearing the end, so there wouldn't be enough time for the Red Lyrium to work it's stuff on her. No they are not; they are simply Blood Mages. True about Tommen, very true, but, well, we can only wait and see what happens. The Wildfire's use will be revealed in next Monday's chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya's eyes were wide as she observed the true horror of the Revenant standing before them. Then she saw the people standing behind it more clearly.

' _Mages, well...most of them...'_ She noted.

One was clearly not a Mage, but rather looked like a Maester, without a chain.

"Ah, I was hoping someone would come this way, what better chance to demonstrate the power of my greatest creation." The old man was saying.

Arya snarled. "Who the fuck are you?"

Smiling the old man replied. "Manners, young Lady, please. I am Qyburn, Master of Whispers here...You are the invaders, the first to have the misfortune of coming across the Revenant I created."

Gendry shook his head. "I've heard of this thing, do you realize what you've done, the danger you..."

Qyburn waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, I've heard it all before. Overreaching my bounds, dabbling in things best left alone, but the whole point of progress is doing just that, this is the future of war."

"It's a Demon." Arya replied shortly. "It's a beast that'll kill _anything_. That is not..."

Qyburn however scoffed, clearly ignoring her and casually waved his hand. It was only then Arya realized, to her horror, that the Revenant had actually got a _lot_ closer to them while they had been talking.

"Gendry, move!" She yelled.

Her words were almost too late however.

She and Gendry were only just able to dodge the Revenant's attack, the soldiers that were nearest them were stuck and killed instantly, much to Arya's horror. The rest only survived by virtue of being out of range.

' _This does not look good.'_ She thought worriedly.

Qyburn smirked. "No, it is a sublime creation, tied to us, it's creators and invincible due to that. Now you will learn first hand it's power."

With that the Revenant roared and charged in again. Arya grit her teeth, knowing this was going to be a horrific battle. Sure enough, even attempting to deflect the Revenant's attack jarred her and she grimaced, her sword arm almost going numb.

She knew it Needle hadn't been reforged with Silverite by Gendry it would certainly have shattered. She cried out as another attack came her way, she dodged, but she heard the screeching and felt the plain, it had cut her, but only with the tip of the blade.

She could see other Northern soldiers dead, the creature had killed them. Gendry was trying to fight the creature off, while taking a few hits, thankfully avoiding fatal blows. Arya leapt back into the fray.

"Gendry, careful, we…!" She cried.

He nodded. "I know!"

They were forced to back down as the Revenant continued to overpower them, giving them more wounds and killed more of their soldiers. Nothing they did even began to hurt it it truly did seem invincible. It prepared to advance again.

Arya grimaced, this was not looking good, she could see Qyburn, smirking insidiously.

"Excellent, such power, I knew it...Let's finish this quickly please." He remarked.

With that, the mages with him began charging up spells, likely to try and aid the Revenant in killing as many of them as possible.

"No..." She whispered.

She saw Gendry, trying to reach her, and wondered if this was truly it. But then the Templars within their ranks stepped forwards and used their own powers. Their numbers and the force they put into their efforts meant that the Mage's spells didn't just fizzle out, they practically imploded, killing the Mages with the sheer force of the destruction.

The screaming was horrible, Qyburn was only injured but clearly shocked by this. Arya then saw it; the Revenant stumbled and was clearly weakened. She then recalled what Qyburn said.

' _It's...it's existence is tied to their lives, of course...so that means, Qyburn is...'_ She realized.

Grinning at her chance, she nodded to Gendry. She saw his change in expression, he had realized she had a plan.

He got ready to act, they had to be quick. Dodging the recovering Revenant, making it stumble with a thrust from Needle, which she had to let go, Gendry quickly struck it down, giving Arya the time she needed. Qyburn's eyes widened in horror as she closed in and, before he could react she swiftly impaled him, using her dagger, right in the heart.

She heard the roar of the Revenant as Qyburn gasped in horror before she pulled the dagger out and dropping him. She turned to see Gendry strike the Revenant again. This time it collapsed into pieces and crumbled to dust.

There was collective relief, and grief for the fallen, amongst the Northern army. Arya wasn't surprised; she did what she could to help as they tried to ensure their allies were at least put to a respective rest.

It was clear they were fighting for breath too. But despite her injuries, Arya knew she couldn't delay. She looked at Gendry; he was clearly thinking along the same lines, despite being just as wounded and breathless as she was. She nodded to him and turned to their forces.

"Rest up, gather your strength and when you're ready; continue forwards, look to rendezvous with my father." She told them. "Dacey, you lead them...Gendry and I, we have a plan, something that should help us gain victory quickly."

They all nodded and began preparing themselves. Meanwhile, Arya led Gendry away from them, recalled what she had noticed earlier about the area.

"I know where we are Gendry, I also know a way for us to get into the Red Keep...Stealth will be better than action here." She explained. "Follow me, we'll find and capture Tommen, so this can end, before more lives are lost."

Gendry nodded. "I'm with you Arry, this is risky, but we'll face it together."

"Together, always." She promised.

Smiling they both headed onwards, Arya leading the way as she took Gendry to the secret passage she had used what felt like so long ago; where she had found the Dragon skulls.

She knew they could use it to sneak inside the castle and seek out Tommen, she just hoped this would work, they couldn't afford any more losses.

* * *

End of chapter and of Arya's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	54. Jaime III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 53 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime grimaced as he listened to the sounds of carnage and battle throughout the city. It was certainly sounding worse than he thought.

' _All the same, if I can at least buy some time to try and spare those who don't deserve to die...I'd gladly offer my life.'_ He reflected. _'Right now however, we need to focus on the task at hand...'_

He looked around at the soldiers that had joined him, along with Bronn, Brienne and some of the peasant militia.

"We have to stand our ground here...This battle is going against us, there is no denying that." He informed them. "But, we must act to defend the Red Keep; we need to at least buy time...that is what we must do. Buy time and ensure our King's safety."

They all nodded and began moving to their posts. Before the left however Jaime stopped Brienne, Bronn and three others.

"Jaime?" Brienne queried, confused.

He looked around carefully before speaking quietly to them.

"If things take a turn for worst...if there is absolute no sign of any hope...I want all of you to go the Great Sept." He explained. "Get her Grace and get her somewhere safe, out of here, make sure she is protected...I've already made plans for Tommen."

They all nodded, but Bronn of course asked the important question. "What about His Holiness."

"I don't care what he says, he and his petty servants are to be ignored." Jaime replied.

"He is the head of the Faith." Brienne protested.

Jaime shook his head. "He's not, I'll explain later, but that man, is not the one who became High Septon, trust me on that."

They looked shocked, but said nothing, merely accepted his orders and they began to step out, ready for their last stand.

Before they left however, Jaime stopped Brienne again.

"Jaime, what are you…?"

He sighed. "There, there's something I need to say, Brienne."

Her expression changed and she bit her lip. "Jaime, is this...Is this really the time?"

"It might be the only time." He said at last. "We've always danced around it; not really said anything directly."

Brienne's face coloured and she looked away. "What about the time we…?"

Jaime smiled softly. "True, but we didn't say anything, didn't admit anything, did we?"

She shook her head.

"Brienne. I know that things weren't always..." He began before sighing. "I don't even know what I'm saying now..."

She smiled. "I do."

With that she kissed him, a kiss he eagerly returned. When they parted, they both smiled.

"I love you." They admitted at last, simultaneously.

Nothing more needed to be said, they could feel it. So, they parted, swords drawn and stepped out, ready to join the defence, what was likely to be their last stand.

Standing outside, the noise was even worse; the smell too, reaching them even here.

' _How much of our defences have fallen by now...what it going to happen I wonder, have we…?'_ He thought to himself. _'Everybody is where they said they'd be...even Cersei, in the Tower of the Hand.'_

Right now; he had to focus on the fight however, for it soon became clear that at least one unit of the enemy forces had made it through.

"Here they come!" He yelled.

They readied their weapons as the enemy soldiers, soldiers from the Vale he noted, charged them. Readying himself, Jaime raised his shield and blocked the attack being sent directly for him.

He cut the man down, used his shield as a bludgeon to strike another man, Brienne cut down the next two soldiers to approach and Jaime finished off the one attacking him. He could see Bronn dispatching more of them, while his warriors fought valiantly.

' _We fight a losing battle, our backs against the wall...unsure what will await us, regardless of our success or not...'_ He thought forlornly. _'But we're still holding our own, we're remaining strong.'_

He just hoped they could continue to do so as a Stormlands contingent made their appearance then, just as they dealt with the last of the Vale attackers.

Seeing the new attackers, Jaime urged his allies on, despite their losses.

"Keep fighting, keep going, so long as we can still fight!"

They rallied, cheering and they got ready, Jaime immediately thrust his sword through the first attacker, using his shield to first block an attack, then break the attackers neck. He pulled his sword free and cut down two more as the battle continued to rage around him.

' _It's getting more chaotic, just what is...happening now, are we…?'_

He had no time to think, he had to keep fighting and kept cutting down any enemy that tried to attack him. He and his men quickly adopted a formation, allowing themselves to watch each other's back keep pushing back against the pressure being forced on them by the enemy.

"Jaime, I'm not sure we can continue to hold!" Brienne cried out.

Jaime shook his head. "I know; but we...We cannot back down now, not while we have strength left."

He was under no illusions; but he knew, they still needed to ensure that they bought the time needed, for Jaime knew, it was only a matter of time and then, finally, Tommen would be able to act, without interference.

Before he could consider his next move however, he saw some more people enter; it was defeated members of their army.  
"What's happened, have the enemy…!?" He cried out.

They began clamouring, trying to tell their stories, fear making them panic.

But Jaime was able to find out the truth. It was worse than he thought. With Ser Arys dead in Dorne, the Kingsguard here were the only ones left and now, Ser Loras had gone over to the enemy, Ser Balon had surrendered.

The rest were dead, as was Cersei's creature.

' _So, it's come down to this...'_

He glared, tensing as another army appeared, bigger than the previous one, in this case, the Northern forces. Led by Eddard Stark and his son. Jaime saw Lord Stark lock eyes with him and they immediately stood, rigid, a tense stand-off already forming.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

A word of warning BTW, the next two chapters will be somewhat shorter, but only because they focus on one event and one alone, rather than covering a battle throughout the city.


	55. Eddard IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 54 of my crossover story, the battle still rages, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, glad you enjoyed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Yeah, that's him finally dead, well, we can only wait and see what becomes of the others. Well, there might be a problem with that, which will only become clear when things are indeed resolved. Don't worry about Tommen, plans are already in place. We can only wait and see what will happen next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Arriving at the square before the Red Keep, Eddard stopped; his army stopped around him.

' _Just what is going on, where is Arya and Gendry, Dacey said they had a plan and then left...'_ He wondered worriedly. _'Where are they? Gods, this is...'_

His thoughts trailed off as he noticed who was standing, defending the square with only a number of troops, peasant militia and two other people, was Jaime Lannister. At that moment, Jaime Lannister turned and saw him too. They both tensed; Eddard could feel it, the tension between them was palpable and he knew what was coming.

He tightened his grip on his sword. _'I've heard much about the supposed change in Jaime Lannister, this will be the ultimate test of that, I suppose.'_

He stepped forwards cautiously and called out.

"Jaime Lannister; surrender now, the battle is already lost; we have the advantage, your defences are shattering and we're overcoming your forces...We also have more reinforcements coming in."

Jaime shook his head. "No, I will not surrender, I do not have that option...But; I will not see lives thrown away needlessly."

That caught Ned's attention.

"Here are my terms, Lord Stark." He called out. "My colleagues here; Brienne, Bronn...these warriors. They will surrender to you...But you and I must fight, just the two of us."

Ned was surprised by that; confused, Jaime Lannister, while attempting to secure his allies safety, had challenged him to a duel.

He could see the shock in his comrades faces, still Eddard shook his head.

"What do you hope to gain with this?"

Jaime sighed and replied calmly. "Time."

That confused him even further. "Time?"

"Nevermind that, do you accept my terms?" He replied sharply.

He sighed, there was nothing else for it, he was sure of that. He looked around, at his army, at Jaime's forces, he considered what Jaime had said to him and knew, this was how the man wanted it to be, so it looked like, this was how it was going to go.

' _He is willing to sacrifice his life, to protect his comrades...Even in the event of a doomed battle.'_ He noted. _'He won't hear any other option, all because he's trying to get more time, time for what?'_

He sighed, he wasn't going to get answers, so he made up his mind.

"Very well, Jaime Lannister, I accept your terms." He replied.

Jaime nodded and so they advanced towards each other, weapons at the ready, it was time. Ned wasn't sure exactly what Jaime was seeking, but he hoped that it wouldn't take long. This battle had to end and soon, before it was too late.

He resisted the urge to shake his head. _'If we don't finish this battle in time, Corypheus will be ready before we are.'_

Taking a deep breath he got ready to fight. He saw the tension in Jaime Lannister too and knew he was doing the same.

But there was no time for any further delay, or discussion. After the briefest of pauses, they acted. Immediately they both struck out, their swords clashing, they backed off and Jaime tried again, but Ned blocked it with his shield.

He then struck out himself, but Jaime blocked too and again they were forced to step back. Readying himself, Ned moved in and attacked, when blocked this time he tried to attack again, then feinted and attacked once more. But Jaime parried the feint.

Eddard quickly blocked another attack, used his shield to block Jaime's shield attack and moved back, out of range as Jaime tried to attack. He missed before stepping back, both men remained tense, watching each other carefully.

"What does this get you?" Ned asked. "It's futile, we've already won, you shouldn't try to prolong the inevitable. Already our armies are advancing to here, what do you hope to accomplish."

Jaime shook his head and replied. "Use your blade, not your mouth. This is a duel, Lord Stark, you speak to me, with your blade, and I speak to you, with mine!"

With that he closed the gap again and attacked. Eddard quickly blocked and tried to attack, only to also be blocked.

They continued to duel, their swords clashing, their shields taking a battering, but they couldn't gain the advantage over each other, continually finding themselves equally matched.

Yet the battle also allowed Eddard to see a new side to Jaime Lannister, to see his dedication to his cause, to what he was fighting for.

He finally realized. _'He is indeed changed, it's just as was said...A new Jaime Lannister, a man of honour and integrity. Willing to sacrifice himself for his people...The Hero of King's Landing indeed. Such a pity we are still enemies.'_

He stepped back and readied himself again; as such, he had no other choice. The duel had to continue.

* * *

End of chapter and of Eddard's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	56. Jaime IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 55 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Ahrimal: Yes he did and well, who knows, it might be the opposite :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, just, keep reading.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime grit his teeth as he panted breathlessly; he tightened his grip on his sword, wiped his hair from his eyes. His helmet had been lost during the duel, as had Eddard Starks. He could see that Eddard Stark was hardly any better than he was. Sweating, panting, clearly tired, but neither of them were willing to back down.

' _It has to be...I, I can't delay for much longer, but if what I've thought is true...it won't be long now.'_ He thought.

He needed to buy Tommen just a little more time. His fears for Margaery could be put to rest; it was clear that King's Landing was starting to fall and he was sure that, given what he knew of the enemy, the Great Sept was secured and Margaery's only danger was the cowardly Envy Demon, but he wasn't too worried about that.

Mainly as, he had ensured it was kept under watch by Keran, so he would be informed if it tried to make a move.

"This is all you've got, Lord Stark?" He panted. "Come on, stop holding back."

Eddard narrowed his eyes. "You think this is a game, you yourself said..."

Jaime shook his head. "I know what I said, but it's time to stop holding back...for both of us."

Eddard sighed but then nodded. Jaime readied himself, this was it.

They charged in and clashed again, even being tired they did not slow down. Their fight continued with equal ferocity; their blades clashing off each other as much as their shields.

With a savage blow, Jaime found himself gaining a slight advantage as he finally knocked Eddard's shield away. But then that advantage vanished as Eddard did the same with him.

"Just...give...up!" Eddard yelled with each blow.

But Jaime deflected them with his sword and returned with attacks of his own which were also deflected. He attacked, only for Eddard to duck his attack, he quickly leapt back as Eddard tried to counter following this. The battle continued and they both slowed down, due to fatigue in equal measure.

He shook his head. "I told you Lord Stark, I can't just surrender, I...Not yet."

The fight continued but still neither of them would give up, despite clearly wearing down.

' _How is this even...I never imagined that Lord Stark would be the one to match me like this...'_ He thought in amazement. _'Still, if anyone deserves the honour of defeating me, of killing me, it is him.'_

He continued to fight; until suddenly, Eddard Stark caught by surprise; he clashed blades with him, then ducked back attacked low and then suddenly with a deft move, Jaime found his blade knocked from his hand and Eddard Stark's sword at his throat.

Silence fell, the duel was over, Eddard Stark was the victor. Jaime sighed; he had expected this.

"Jaime!" Brienne cried as she began to hurry towards them.

He shook his head. "No Brienne, don't...I gave my word remember. You are all safe, and you can hear it too. The battle is over, it's coming to a close..."

Bronn commented then. "So, we're all surrendering now, hmm? The fact that we're fighting a losing battle finally sinking in?"

"Looks that way." Jaime replied then turned his attention to Eddard again. "It's over Lord Stark, just make it quick."

There was another stony silence and then, finally to his surprise, Eddard lowered his sword.

"No, there is no need to kill you. You should just surrender, as I urged you to before the duel."

"I don't need your pity, Lord Stark." Jaime replied sharply.

Eddard shook his head. "Nor am I giving any, there's been enough death, no need for more. Have you found the 'time' you sought?"

Jaime sighed. "I suppose so. So be it, I surrender too."

He looked around, the rest of his men surrendered, Brienne and Bronn too.

' _So it ends...'_ He thought to himself.

Taking a calming breath, trying to recover from the rigours of the duel he spoke.

"Let's go; I'll take you to Tommen, he'll surrender too." He explained. "He didn't want this battle either, he knew it was a lost cause."

He could see that caught Eddard's attention. "So, the true enemy behind this battle was…?"

"Cersei, yes."

Just before Jaime could react further, or could make good on his promise to take them to Tommen, it happened.

They all started as they all took note of the explosion and the brilliant flash of green.

* * *

End of chapter and of Jaime's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	57. Cersei IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 56 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, well, he's survived the battle at least, also, here it is, the moment you've been waiting for.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Ah, but what did it do, read on to find out; glad you liked them, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei growled as she paced back and forth in the Tower of the Hand; the battle still raged outside. But it was clear to anyone that things were not going well.

' _Still we're not defeated, it's not over, not yet...'_ She reminded herself. _'Cut the head off the serpent and the body dies...Once it deals with whatever is in its way at the moment, merely slowing it down, the Revenant will find and kill the Targaryen slut. After that the attackers will fall into chaos and disintegrate; then we can punish them for their treachery.'_

She stopped by the window that allowed her to oversea the city; faced with the truth of her eyes, she was forced to concede she had been wrong. The army against was indeed massive as it surged into King's Landing like a tide.

' _Ships in Blackwater Bay too; more problems, this is out of hand...What have our warriors been doing, they dare not give their utmost.'_

The enemy had got through and gained so much ground far too easily; which could only be caused by one thing, her own soldiers being lax, a punishable offence. She'd deal with that when they'd finally succeeded too.

She shook her head. _'Jaime thinks this is a last stand, but he is wrong, and he will be forced to admit it in the end too, then, after this, no one will dare question my authority again.'_

She was still dealing with frustrations however.

She remained agitated, mainly at the fact that, despite trying twice more, she was still denied access to Tommen. Still those guards dare lie to her, as if they expected her to believe that Jaime would give such an order.

She glared over at her councillors who all stood at the side of the room, none of them daring to talk. She didn't mind, lately they'd be worse than useless so talking was the last thing they had any right to be doing.

"Your Grace!"

She turned sharply as the door burst open, a messenger rushing in, his expression frantic.

"What is it?" She asked, not in the mood for any more nonsense.

Yet that was exactly what she got. "The Revenant, it...it's been destroyed, Qyburn is..."

"You dare!" She screamed, startling him into silence. "You dare lie to me like that; you expect me to believe the Revenant can be defeated, when that is just not possible!"

"Your Grace, master Qyburn is..."

She shook her head. "I've heard enough of this, trying to undermine us further; these lies are clearly a ploy by the enemy, kill him, now!"

Stunned silence followed, before the messenger was dragged out, crying out as he was, Cersei ignored him, angered by his petty drama and the fact that he thought she'd fall for such an obvious lie.

It was at that point, Orton Merryweather stepped forwards.

"Your Grace, you act hastily; regardless of the truth of that man's claims or not, the fact is, we are outmatched, the battle is a lost cause and..."

She rounded on him. "You seek death too, Lord Merryweather."

He stepped back and she shook her head.

"Are you all spies too?" She growled. "It would make sense, you've done nothing that could remotely be considered useful and seem insistent on us surrendering, expecting your rewards for bringing my head to the Targaryen bitch!?"

None of them replied and she shook her head.

She'd had enough. "I'll have to deal with this myself, as usual, I see. Begone from my sight, all of you!"

With that they left the room, she waited long enough to ensure they truly had left her alone, seeing them scurrying across the courtyard below, heading for the Red Keep.

"Uldred!" She shouted.

The Mage appeared by her side, his compatriots filing into the room behind him.

"We will have to see to our other plan now." She told him.

He nodded carefully and she sighed.

"We are sure there is no…?" He began.

Cersei shrugged. "I really don't care; I'm making sure that, win or lose, this will ruin the Targaryen bitch. We will have the word spread after it is done, destroy their victory."

She smiled; if the battle truly was lost, she'd ensure that there was no victory for her enemies.

She would ruin their victory utterly, by having it mired in accusations of murder and sacrilege.

"The Wildfire is buried beneath the Great Sept, I want you and your Mages to use your magic to ignite it and confine the damage to the Sept." She instructed. "To the building it is held in, that way, we'll have more witnesses to hear our stories and see that Daenerys Targaryen has to live with being accused of murdering the High Sparrow, destroying a religious building."

The true beauty of all this, she privately admitted, was she'd finally be rid of the meddling Margaery Tyrell too. Uldred nodded and spoke to his Mage's and together, they began working their magic.

"We have it, Your Grace, ready for your order." He told her a short time later.

She grinned, this would be it, her final revenge, she would live long enough to see the Targaryen victory soured; of that she was certain.

"Do it."

With that the Mage's unleashed their magic, igniting the Wildfire and confining the explosion to the building the Wildfire was held in.

She smirked, ready to celebrate, before her world was consumed, and then destroyed, in an agonizing sea of green flames.

* * *

End of chapter and of Cersei's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Yes, the Wildfire was moved to the Tower of the Hand, Cersei and her Mages brought about their own demise :)


	58. Jon IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 57 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, well, I felt it was only fair :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes, a certain justice is there I think, who knows if it would have worked and yes, I clearly state them leaving. Oh he did know, after all it was decided beforehand that was where she'd wait out the battle. He was making sure that, if Cresei truly did use the Wildfire, then only she would pay for it, he was stalling to see if she would indeed go that far and she did, which also BTW, meant Tommen would be free of her influence. Oh no, there's still a few other matters that need seeing to first.  
Boris Yeltsin: It certainly does :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon grimaced as he shifted his weight off the bed. The battle against the attacking Darkspawn had ended remarkably favourably, although there were still worries.

' _It was a probing attack, nothing more, but...still; we defeated Gregor Clegane, that has to count for something.'_ He reflected. _'I...I think it's time.'_

Standing up, letting out a slow breath he smiled softly. He was now fully recovered, although still a little stiff. He had used his time in recovery to do a lot of thinking and finally, after being troubled for so long, he had made up his mind.

He went looking for Ygritte, she had been treated for her injuries too, but had recovered sooner and was now out and helping whoever she could as they were setting up their defences in preparation for the main battle still to come.

He paused briefly as he stood in the doorway, looking out into the snow dusted courtyard.

He sighed as he thought about the one lingering trouble in his mind. _'No word from the south, as of yet...No word on what is happening in the war for the Iron Throne...I can only hope...'_

He pushed the thoughts from his mind; it was beyond his power, he could hope, but not much else. His main focus should be on the here and now.

It was then he spotted Ygritte and smiled. Seeing him she also smiled and, with a quick nod she quickly changed direction. He followed and soon they were alone, in one of the storerooms.

"Not exactly a nice setting, but it'll do." Ygritte joked.

Jon nodded. "Yes well...I do have something important to tell you."

She tensed. "Jon, you..."

"I've decided Ygritte." He said, suddenly smiling. "You're right, my new position doesn't change who I am, and it won't change us...The Grey Wardens are right, it is the Night's Watch that needs to change. I, may be the one to implement that change."

Ygritte's eyes widened at that, but then she grinned and closed the gap between them. Jon responded eagerly and they kissed, getting lost in the moment. That was, until there was a knock at the door.

They quickly parted, somewhat panicked, until the door opened to reveal it was Sam.

"Jon, um...sorry to interrupt." He said quickly. "But, a raven arrived from the South, Daenerys Targaryen has won and claimed the throne...She'll be readying her armies to bring them here as soon as possible."

Jon nodded, he saw the fire in Ygritte's eyes and knew she understood, just as he did. The war for the Iron Throne was over, the war against Corypheus was still to come and the Wall was going to be one of the main battlegrounds.

* * *

End of chapter and of Jon's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The remaining chapters will be somewhat short, mainly as they are just finishing things off, we're getting to the end now after all.


	59. Myrcella IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 58 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

Myrcella stood by Trystane's side as they were in the Great Hall. She looked around. Doran sat at the head of the room, Oberyn and Arianne flanking him, Ellaria by Oberyn's side.

The Sand Snakes and Quentyn were also present with them, and Areo. She cast her gaze around the rest of the room, the nobles of Sunspear were all present, as were several Templars. For kneeling on the floor, bound and flanked by two other Templars was the finally defeated Vivienne.

"So, it comes down to this, Vivienne De Fer." Doran was saying. "You have already heard the charges against you and can produce no sufficient defence."

She glared at him. "You think you can get away with this, when word of your treatment of me reaches King's Landing, you will see their wrath and..."

Doran shook his head. "King's Landing will not helping you, so do not think threats will work either...You are alone and you have lost."

"You honestly think you have the right to..."

"We are in Dorne, so yes..." Doran replied. "Having conversed with my family, the Templars and considered the charges against you, we're reached a decision."

Vivienne scoffed and looked dismissive; but whatever retort she had died on her lips.

For Doran's words clearly had an effect on her. "Your sentence has been decided; you will undergo what the Templars explained to us as...the Rite of Tranquillity."

Vivienne's face changed to one of utter horror and dismay.

It was hard for Myrcella to maintain her composure as Vivienne was then dragged from the room. She was frantic, struggling, pleading, even begging. Seeing the once arrogant woman reduced to this brought an almost cathartic joy to her.

But she stayed composed and soon, the Templars had left, Vivienne's screams had died away and the doors closed, silence followed. Myrcella considered Vivienne's fate, she would live, but the life she'd lead now meant death would actually have been a blessing.

The Rite of Tranquillity had been explained to her; the Mage would be cut off from the Fade, unable to cast any spell, be possessed by a demon, all at the cost of their emotions. Vivienne would live, but as an empty shell.

' _For one like her, that is the worst possible fate.'_ Myrcella reflected. _'But what now?'_

She saw Doran turn to her and finally, sighing heavily he spoke.

"Myrcella, we...I had to choose my words carefully but, you need to know..." He said softly. "Your mother..."

She inhaled sharply but nodded. "I...I see."

It was all she could muster. Doran nodded and gave his announcement. Daenerys had been victorious, King's Landing had fallen to her and her allies and, like certain others, they had been summoned to the capital.

She knew that this was a crucial moment; she just hoped it would go well. With Trystane by her side, she left the great hall. He squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her.

It was time for them to prepare and leave for King's Landing at once.

* * *

End of chapter and of Myrcella's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, here we are, next up, the last chapter.


	60. Daenerys IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – The Dragon Queen Rises**

Chapter 59 of my crossover story, the final chapter of the story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, true, but overall, she's actually quite happy now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes, true enough :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys was still in shock as she entered the throne room; it was now late at night and finally the flames of Wildfire that had consumed the Tower of the Hand had abated. The battle was over; despite everything, they had won.

' _Still, for all this...'_ She thought to herself. _'Cersei, was in that tower, with some of her loyalists, they all perished...yet apparently, it wasn't their intention.'_

It had taken some doing but finally the truth had been uncovered. Cersei had planned to destroy the Great Sept with the Wildfire; but it had been moved to the very place she would be hiding during the battle instead. She paused as she spotted a man who could only be Lord Varys. She had heard much about him and he greeted her, bowing low.

"Lord Varys." She greeted him politely.

Smiling he replied calmly. "At your service, Your Grace."

She nodded and continued towards the end of the throne room. She had heard how Cersei's surviving loyalists, her hand-picked councillors, had met their end at the hands of Varys and his 'little birds' shortly after the tower explosion.

It left her uneasy however. _'It feels almost too much like a purge, but...it's done now, I can't change it.'_

So she endeavoured to look forward instead. Right now she spotted Tommen, standing by the throne, flanking him were Arya and Gendry.

They were the ones who had secured him during the battle and convinced him to surrender, perhaps a bit ahead of when Jaime Lannister had planned, but it had worked nevertheless. Jaime himself was present, flanked by Eddard and Robb, several other nobles and her people were present.

Her armies were hard at work seeking to restore order in the city, to help the wounded and see to the dead.

She finally stopped at the base of the steps leading up to the throne.

"Tommen."

He bowed low. "Your Grace, I humbly offer my surrender, of the city and my crown and accept you as my Queen."

She nodded; it was just as she had heard. The boy was a child, manipulated by his power-hungry mother. He was far from helpless however and had done what he could to mitigate the damage she had caused.

"I accept your surrender; I am glad we could end this, before too much blood was shed." She replied.

He bowed again, stepped down from the throne and walked to the crowed, still flanked by Arya and Gendry.

Daenerys stepped up and turned to the room.

"I will not sit on the throne, until I am officially made Queen. So...another chair must be used."

As if they had anticipated it; Irri and Jhiqui hurried forwards, carrying another chair which they set down at the base of the steps. Dany moved to it and sat down. She knew things weren't over yet. They would need to reform their armies and prepare for the challenge ahead.

She had a lot to sort through, which was why messengers had quickly been sent and it was hoped that there would be a quick response from the various lords that received them.

Things weren't over yet after all, not only with their armies, but in terms of politics she had to sort through a number of things to ensure security for when the war against Corypheus would start in earnest. Her eyes scanned the room again and she spoke.

"Now, let us begin."

* * *

End of chapter, Daenerys' storyline and the story itself, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, the stage is set at last, Daenerys has accomplished her goal and things are now set, a few matters still need to be resolved, but over all, the three fronts are all ready for the upcoming challenge. The War against the Elder One, Corypheus, is now ready to begin.


End file.
